Of Your True Identity
by Namassuki
Summary: Ah...Goku turned into a girl! And they went to school. NatakuxGoku then SanzoxGoku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

This story suddenly popped out of my mind and I type it in the middle of the night! So...many mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

* * *

"Goku, wake up."

"Hmm…I don't want to…" Goku pulled the blanket over his head and try to sleep back. After a few second, snoring can be heard. Gojyo, his room mate sighed.

"Wake up BAKSARU!" Gojyo kicked Goku off the bed to the floor. There was a loud THUD before a groaned.

"What the? What the hell are you doing!" Goku, fully awake, glared at sniggering Gojyo.

"Kicking you, of course," Gojyo replied. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and lightens it with matches. Then he blew the smoke. Goku coughed, waving the smoke off his face. "Now get up and take a bath, bakasaru. We're late already," said Gojyo.

"What time is it?" Goku asked, without bothering to look at the clock. Gojyo sighed and looked at his watch.

"8.30," he replied. Goku's eyes widened and within second, he got off the floor and dashed towards the bath, right after he grabbed his towel.

"You ero kappa! Why didn't you wake me up at 7 o'clock! I'm 30 minutes late for my first class!" Shouted Goku and peered outside at Gojyo. His eyebrow arched. "And why aren't you in your class!" he asked. Gojyo glanced at Goku's half naked body, causing Goku to blush and hide in the bathroom to continue his brushing.

"Got no class at first period. It's my F.T. Free Time," replied Gojyo as he inhaled the cigarette and blow the smoke.

"Damn you Gojyo! Oh god, I just hope Professor Nii's car broke down so that he also late!" Goku got out of the bathroom with towel round his hips and quickly opened his wardrobe and took one of the clothes and trousers. Apparently he doesn't care what clothe and trouser he wore or they match or not or whether they are his pajamas or not. Apparently he just doesn't care. All he cares is QUICKLY TO HIS FIRST CLASS.

"I doubt that happened," said Gojyo. Goku glanced at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He pulled up his trouser and zipped it.

"He called me just now asking whether you still in the room or are you out," replied Gojyo as he threw the cigarette to rubbish bin beside Goku's bed. Luckily it didn't land on his bed, thought Goku or his bed will get burned. Goku's eyes widened and quickly put on his clothe and grabbed his tie on the table beside his bed.

"And what did you tell him?" Goku put on his tie.

"Told him you still asleep," replied Gojyo, putting his hand into his pockets. Goku's jaw dropped and fast as speed of light, he grabbed the book and ran outside, with a scream.

"DAMN YOU ERO KAPPA!" Gojyo smiled widened.

* * *

Goku had run for two minutes after he left and it seems he had run twenty minutes to him. He turned to the left and right and right again and finally stopped at one door. On top of the door there's a label said; BIOLOGY ROOM. Before he grabbed the doorknob, he panted heavily and tried to regain his lost oxygen due to the ran. Finally, after a few second he regains them and he was ready to enter the room. He turned the doorknob and peered inside. He saw the students inside was staring at the front except one of them.

A golden-eyed-boy.

The boy saw him and gave him a pity smiled. Goku gulped and smiled warily. He was about to knock the door when suddenly the door sprung opened and reveled a dark haired and young handsome gentleman behind it. All students turned to look at him. The gentleman glanced at him and smiled. Sinister smiled that enough to make Goku's stomach dropped abruptly.

"Oh, Son Goku, finally arrive, I see," the gentleman said.

"Hehe. Morning Professor," Goku said and bowed.

"Come in, come in and take your sit," the professor who happened to be Professor Nii said and gesture Goku to come in. Goku stepped inside slowly, smiled at Professor Nii at the same time, and quickly took his seat behind the brunette. Professor Nii closed the door smoothly and walked back to his desk. He picked up the book, thick book that is, and started to read it. "So, as you can see…"

"Goku, you're late again," the boy whispered to him as he leaned against the chair and at the same time, listening to what Professor read to them just incase he will asked him if he caught him talking.

"That ero kappa didn't wake me up early! I already told him to wake me up at 7 o'clock but he didn't!" exclaimed (in whisper) Goku. He took out one book and opened it. He didn't care what page had he opened.

"Oh…that ero kappa you're talking about…"

"He's annoying, Nataku! Always messing our room! Oh I really hate him! He always makes me clean the room while he has a fun time all the time! Oh you know what? He always brought every different girls at every night! I can't believe him!" Goku whispered and some of his words he said it loud that Professor Nii glanced at him and frowned. Goku noticed this and grinned, nervous. Hell he did it again.

"Goku, mind stepping in front here," Professor Nii said. Uh-oh. Here he goes again. Goku slowly stand up and walked (SLOWLY) towards Professor Nii and stand beside him. All the students stared at him. "Now," Professor Nii glanced at him and smiled evilly, "grabbed your ears," command Professor Nii. Goku hesitated at first but then his left hand grabbed his right ear and right hand grabbed the left ear. The students started to snigger while Nataku, as usual, give him a pity smiled though he tried not to snigger too. "And pull," said Professor Nii.

And Goku pulled his ears. Man that was hurt.

"Keep pulling until you have no breath at all," said Professor Nii, smiled. WHAT? No breath? He wanted to kill him? "Now class…continue my reading, so, the cell…" and he continue reading without bothering about squeaking Goku. Goku's ears turned red in five minutes pulling them and oh how much he really hated Gojyo right now that he wanted to kill him. This is why he hated to be late for Professor Nii's class. Right after he finished this PULLING, he's definitely going to kill Gojyo.

A bell rang indicates that it's time for the next period. All students from Biology room rushed outside after sniggering for while at red-faced-Goku. Nataku left the last. He picked up Goku's books and handed it over to him. "Thanks," panted Goku.

"Anytime," replied Nataku. Professor Nii glanced at the two golden-eyed boys and smiled then he glanced at panting Goku on the floor.

"Here," Professor Nii threw a small bottle to Goku and Goku catch it on time or else it might break. Goku looked at him perplexed. "It's for your red ears. Rub it on them now, and I mean now," said Professor Nii. Goku smiled wide and do as Professor Nii told him. His ears felt hot at first but then it started to feel warm then cold.

"Thanks!" Goku exclaimed and ran outside to next classes. Professor Nii smiled and sighed. Boy, was he really nice to him.

* * *

"So Nataku, are you busy tonight?" Goku asked Nataku as they walked side by side towards their next class. He and Nataku had been bestfriends ever since they were five years old. Nataku's father was a criminal while his mother is a nurse. Ever since his father had been captured due to leading an Anti-Majesty and sentence to prison until death when he was five, her other and him had moved into Blue Paradise Village. There, in Kids Care Center, he met with Goku and been close since then.

They get into the same school, same classes, then same secondary school and still same classes and after that they went into the same college and Goku was glad that he and Nataku took the same subjects and boy, was he really happy when he found out that they have same classes! Except one extra subject Nataku took; Economic which replacing his F.T. This disappointed Goku at first for if Nataku didn't take Economic, he would have the same F.T as Goku and spend time with him. But Goku let it slide. He knew Nataku wanted to become an ambassador one day and he was more than happy to support him.

"Well…I don't know Goku because we wouldn't know whether the professor would give us homeworks or not. Luckily Professor Nii didn't give us a homework," replied Nataku. The rest of the journey to next class was filled with silence until they arrived in front of their next classroom. The door labeled; HISTORY. They entered the room and found out that the teacher already inside.

"Well, come in, come in Nataku, Goku," the teacher said. Both of them took their seats. Goku sat in front of the teacher's desk while Nataku sat left of him. "Late again, eh?" the teacher smiled.

"Em…Professor Nii gave me something, Mdm. Junefor. That's why we're late," replied Goku, grinned. Mdm. Junefor smiled and glanced at Nataku.

"Sorry," stated Nataku and Mrs. Junefor smiled.

"Its okay, now shall we continue what we had left behind yesterday?" Mdm. Junefor picked up her book and started to draw something in the blackboard. Goku started to feel sleepy after five minutes Mdm. Junefor read her book and yawned widely. Mdm Junefor glared at him and back to smile after he smiled sheepishly and said; Sorry. Twenty minutes passed fast (Slow for Goku) and suddenly there was an announcement from the Headmaster of the college announcing an emergency meeting for all Professors and teachers. Mdm. Junefor apologized to the students and told them to read the book all by themselves and that there will be a prefect joined them later and left the classroom.

'_Boy, thanks to Mr. Jiroushin from that hell of History,'_ thought Goku as he slumped into the chair.

"You look happy," Nataku said.

"I have a tough time," replied Goku when suddenly a loud Bam, the door opened widely. All students glanced at the doorway and there, stood the most shiny thing (or person) Goku have ever seen. Blonde, violet eyes, slender and beautiful shape of body and handsome (frowning! Bad mood…) face he has ever seen. He wore a black robe which represent he was a prefect along with the badge that stated; PREFECT and a gold tie which represent he was a Class Monitor. Behind that robe, he wore a blue clothe and a black trouser. His hand hidden in the robe's pockets and Goku was sure he was wearing a gold bracelet.

The handsome boy glanced at the class for a while (caught Goku's eyes and curses) before he stepped in and sat at the desk. Later, another teen entered the room. A brunette. This time the teen have a happy face. Black-haired, green eyes and wearing a spectacle. He wore a black robe too and a prefect badge and behind it, a black cloth and dark blue trouser. He looked at everyone including Goku (where he smiled more) and bowed.

"Morning. I'm Cho Hakkai, and this is…" the brunette looked at the blonde.

"Genjo Sanzo."

"We are to be told to take care of this class until the meeting finish," and Hakkai stepped towards the back of the class and sat on one of the empty chair and folded his arms while leaning against the chair. The room was filled with silence. Goku glanced at Nataku who now was reading History book. He glanced at the other students and they did the same. Goku frowned and pouted.

'_I'm bored,'_ thought Goku and put his chin on the table and pouted more. Hakkai noticed this and walked towards him. _'I wish I have my teddy bear so that I can play with him!'_ Goku thought and pouted again. Startled after being patted by Hakkai, Goku up at Hakkai.

"Bored?" Hakkai smiled. Sanzo who was reading a book from Mdm. Junefor's desk glanced at them.

"What's wrong?" Sanzo asked. Everyone looked at Goku.

"Err…nothing!" replied Goku.

"He's bored, Sanzo," Hakkai said. "Right?"

"Yes…" Goku smiled sheepishly. Sanzo stared at Goku for a long time before curses.

"Ch. Read some book then, baka," stated Sanzo, making Goku to make frowned face and pouted. "Stop pouting wills you? You've been pouting since we enter this room, can't you just be silent?" Sanzo said. This made Goku blushed and bowed. Nataku looked at Goku pity while some of others students nodded in agreed and the others pitied him.

"Aww Sanzo…he's just bored," Hakkai said, patting Goku's shoulders.

"Whatever."

"Well, what do you want to do, err…"

"I'm Goku! Son Goku!" Goku replied knowing that Hakkai haven't known his name yet. Hakkai smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do, Goku?" Hakkai asked. Goku thought for a second. Then minutes. Hakkai waited and waited until Goku's face lighten which indicated he finally had an idea.

"Let's sketch some picture!" Goku said.

"Sketching huh? Not a bad idea," Hakkai said. Goku grinned wider. He took some papers from his drawer and gave one to Hakkai along with the pencil and colours and he started to sketch. Hakkai smiled and his eyes soften seeing Goku eager and happily drawing. _'What a cute boy…'_ he thought and he started to draw.

"Done!" That was quick and he showed his sketched to Hakkai. Hakkai looked at it, closed his mouth and giggled. (Come on, you knew what Goku draw). Nataku got curious and looked at Goku's sketch and giggled too. This was noticed by reading-Sanzo and arched his eyebrow. The other student started to look at Goku's sketch and some of them burst to laugh. Sanzo, who was getting curious grabbed the paper and looked at it. His face reddens.

It was him. Goku had drawn him wearing a dress coloured purple and gold shoes. He had drawn him, Genjo Sanzo, as a lady. Boy, he was really embarrassing and mad. Now he really hates his boy much more than he already had. Since he enter the room and caught Goku's expression, he had hated him. The way Goku glanced at him made him felt weird and uneasy. And he dislikes that. He glared at smiling Goku and in front of Goku, he tear up the papers angrily and threw them away.

Goku looked at him with widened eyes. The others turned silence. Suddenly Goku burst to cry, shocking Sanzo, Hakkai and most importantly the other students. Hell they never seen Goku cried before and they didn't even knew Goku could cry this loud. He could win if he participated The World Most Loudest Cry. Nataku, who had experience this before (or heard before) tried to coax Goku to stop crying. It' not working though.

"Oh shit! That was one the heck LOUD cry I've ever heard!" one the students clasped his hands to his ears, shutting the ears from receiving deadly cry.

"Go-Goku, please don't cry," Hakkai coaxed him as he put his hands on Goku's shoulders.

"HE TEARS UP MY SKETCH! WHUUAAAAA!" Cried Goku.

"Goku, don't cries…hey…stop crying…" Nataku's turned, patting Goku's groin. Then Goku stopped crying and looked at Nataku with mouth downwards and cheeks wet by the tears. He sniffs. "All right?" Nataku asked. Goku nodded slightly and wiped his tears off his eyes with his clothe. Was Sanzo blushing when part of Goku's naked body reveal just now? Everyone sighed relieved. Then a bell rang indicating next period is up! The students leave the room quickly to their next class or their hostel if they have F.T. "Shall we go to our next class Goku? Or you want to take a rest first?" Nataku asked Goku.

"Nope…I'm fine. We can go now…" replied Goku as he picked up the books and leave the room with Nataku without looking back. Sanzo and Hakkai stood there for a while before glancing at each other.

"Rough day, huh?" Hakkai smiled.

"I hate Monday," curses Sanzo.

* * *

Afternoon was a time where the canteen in front of Boys Hostel's building was filled with students and by the time of 12.45, there will be no chairs left. Son Goku had been waiting for this time, lunch, is his favourite time. Nothing can beat lunch. Not even his favourite subject which is Cooking Lesson. Okay, maybe Cooking can beat Lunch but not other subjects! He waited eagerly as the food he ordered carried by a lady was put in front of him. Beside him is Nataku, who read his Economic book as he was prepared for Economic Test after lunch. It also a time where Goku have his F.T.

"Aren't you eating?" Goku asked after he swallows some food in his mouth. Nataku smiled and showed Goku a bread.

"Will be, right after I had memorized this formulas," said Nataku and turned the next page of the book. Goku winced at the sight of 5 centimeters thick of Economic Book. He hated thick book. It made him dizzy just by looking at it and might fainted when reading it. He continued eating before he fainted due to too much staring at the book. And the rest of the time left, they both remain silent.

Goku noticed something. Ever since they entered college, they rarely much talked. They just ask something important and replied short. Even though they talked much but then they will remain silent for the rest of the time and there was no happy chirping again between them again like they used to when they were kids and it made Goku felt uneasy. Hell he hated it.

"Yo Goku!" a redheaded teen greeted him from behind. Goku startled and almost choked himself if it wasn't for Nataku patted his back.

"Damn you ero kappa! Stop surprising me like that!" Goku glared at Gojyo.

"Heh. Seems that you have a bad day," said Gojyo and sit on an empty chair which seated by another student earlier next to Goku. "Something happened?" Gojyo asked as he looked at Nataku.

"Yes something happened. Because of you Professor Nii punish me by THE USUAL EARS PULLING in front of everybody!" exclaimed Goku, caught some of the students.

"Oh…yes…I forgot to tell you that. He told me this morning if you late, he will punish you that," said Gojyo, grinning. Now Goku is in bad mood. He pushed the plate, folded his arms and leaned against the chair. Pouted. "Aww…come on now…"

"I hate you."

"I love you," joked Gojyo and pinched Goku's cheek.

"Ouch! Stop it ero kappa!"

"Wahahahahaha! Now that's Goku I know! Not the pouted one!" Exclaimed Gojyo as he sat up and ruffled Goku's hair. "Well, tonight I will be late," said Gojyo.

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh…I have some business, if you know what I mean," Gojyo grinned.

"Ch…fine." Gojyo leave them. "Ero kappa. Always like that!" Pouted Goku.

"He's a nice man," Nataku said. Goku looked at Nataku and frowned. "He's not that bad, you know. I still remember you fall to sick and he sacrificed his one date just to take care of you," said Nataku.

"That's because my coughing every night disturb him and he wanted a peace night with his date! That's why he takes care of me! He just want to have a peace sx with his date and if I cough, it might disturb their lovely night!" Goku grunted. Nataku just smiled.

"Well at least he's nice," said Nataku. "Better than my roommate."

"Hmm? Your roommate? I thought you sleep alone," Goku said.

"Well, until yesterday. A new transfer student arrived and stayed with me," replied Nataku.

"Oh…who is he?"

"His name is--"

_RAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Another bell. Students started to rush to their next class and some of them stayed behind. Nataku looked at his watch and smiled sorry to Goku. "Sorry, got to go," said Nataku.

"It's okay. See you in Cooking Class after this!" Exclaimed Goku as Nataku, who was a meter away from him, waved him goodbye. Goku sighed and leaned. _'I'm bored…'_ and Goku recalled everything that had happened in History class. _'That handsome blonde guy…so sexy…' _Goku thought and blushed. _'But he's mean…'_ Goku frowned then smiled again. _'Oh well, at least I 'm lucky to see him. It's not everyday we see a sexy and handsome guy,' _thought Goku as he grabbed his book and walked towards Boys Hostel. _'Ah…I'm going to sleep…'_

* * *

"Goku, wake up!" Someone shook him.

"Hmm…I wanted to sleep…" Goku turned around.

"Goku! We're late for Cooking Lesson!" And Goku woke up abruptly.

"Oh no! We're late! AGAIN!" Nataku and Goku quickly to their next lesson.

Cooking Lesson. The most favourite subject Goku had taken for two years with Nataku. We can understand why Goku took the subject because he is stomach-brain boy but Nataku? Yes, not only because he wanted to be with Goku, but because he also wanted to know how to cook so that he could take care of himself in the future instead depending on his mother. And it proves him right. Since he live in college, Nataku had taken care of himself and thanks to Cooking Lesson, he don't have to eat food from canteen everyday instead he can cook from Hostel and if he's in no mood to cook, he will eat in canteen.

"You're late again!" a black-haired man yelled at them. He wore a white cloak and a chef hat.

"Sorry, Dokugakuji," Goku said. Yes, he knew this man. Dokugakuji is Gojyo's older brother. Though Dokugakuji is a bit stricter than Gojyo, but he also kind. Except in lesson where he is stricter.

"Humph! You better have a good reason for this or I will never let you enter this lesson!" said Dokugakuji, his hands at his hip and glared at both of them. Goku liked it much if Dokugakuji is outside of the college where he much kinder and soft.

"Err…well…"

"My economic teacher called me for a while," Nataku said. Goku and Dokugakuji looked at him. "He was…commenting my test. Goku was waiting for me outside, though. My fault, sir." Nataku smiled at Goku. Goku sighed and shook his head.

"No. No. It's not Nataku's fault. It's my fault, sir. I was overslept," said Goku, waving his hand. "Nataku tried to wake me up. That's why he's late," said Goku.

"Goku!" Nataku looked at him and his face written; Why?

"It's all right Nataku, my fault," Goku grinned. Nataku sighed defeat. Dokugakuji stared at these two bestfriends in front of him. He had known them for two years and it usual for him to see these two boys are protecting each other. Dokugakuji sighed.

"You two may enter," Dokugakuji give way for them. The boys stunned then smiled at each other and bowed at Dokugakuji. "Quick! We have another recipes to make!" and both of them running to their table.

After fifteens minutes cooking, they both finally finish their first recipes. Dokugakuji examined the food they made and tasted each one of them. Goku was nervous of course because he's not really that good in cooking even though after two years learning. Nataku, on the other hand, never nervous. He had been cooking in hostel almost everyday and was confident of his cooking. Dokugakuji tasted Nataku's first.

"Hmm. You're getting better in cooking, Nataku," commented Dokugakuji. Nataku smiled, blushed. Goku clapped his hands for Nataku.

"Thanks," Nataku whispered to Goku. Then Dokugakuji tasted Goku's. He looked at the bowl and winced. Is this a food or a poisonous food? The soup, which Goku made, was coloured green. The vegetables inside of it are brown and seem wilt. Dokugakuji didn't want to taste it but after he saw Goku's shimmering (or pleading) eyes, he surrendered.

'_I'm gonna regret this…'_ Dokugakuji thought and tasted it. Suddenly Dokugakuji's face turned green as he clasped his hand to his mouth and dashed towards nearest toilet. A wail can be heard. Goku perplexed and picked up the soup.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" Goku asked Nataku. Nataku smiled warily and shrugged. Goku tasted his food and blinked. "There's nothing wrong with it! Exclaimed Goku and eat the whole bowl. The rest of the students plus Nataku sweatdropped.

* * *

It's been two hours Goku in the toilet ever since he returned from the Cooking lesson. Nataku knocked the door softly. "Goku, are you all right?" Nataku asked. He was really worried when suddenly Goku's face turned green and sweaty right after the Cooking lesson.

"Aah...i'm fine…urgh…" a weak replied can be heard in the toilet.

"Are you sure? You don't want to see Mrs. Yaone?" Nataku asked.

"Urgh…I feel…" Goku looked at the twinkling stars spinning around him then the stars turned to Sanzo's beautiful face. "Haha…Sanzo…"

"Goku?" Nataku called him but there was no replied.

"Yo Nataku!" Gojyo entered his and Goku's room. He scanned the room and noticed there's no his roommates. "Where's Goku?" Then the door to toilet opened and revealed a much paled Goku. "WAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! GHOOOSSSSTT!" Gojyo stepped back and stumbled. He looked at Goku with horror. "Goku?"

"Ero kappa…"

"Oh man! You're like a ghost! Are you all right?" Gojyo sat up.

"Aah…"

"No he's not," Nataku said.

"Man…you look like Dokugakuji………………………oh…don't tell me he tasted your food, huh?" Dokugakuji asked, looking at Nataku. Nataku smiled. "Aw man! You're poisoned like Dokugakuji! Come, let's go to The Clinic!" Gojyo grabbed Goku's arms and flung it over his shoulder. He then lifted Goku behind him and walked outside the room.

The Clinic.

Gojyo kicked the door opened, startled the nurse inside and the other patients including Dokugakuji. There are 10 beds, five at the right and the others at the left. The desk belongs to the nurse situated next to the door where Gojyo had just kicked. Dokugakuji looked at Gojyo curiously then to the young boy he carried at his back and sighed. "Mrs. Yaone, someone's got poisoned!" Gojyo exclaimed. The nurse, Mrs. Yaone walked towards Gojyo and examined Goku. She shook her head in defeat.

"Honestly Dokugakuji-san, why did you let your student drink your poisoned soup?" Yaone gestured Gojyo to put paled Goku on the bed next to Dokugakuji. Dokugakuji frowned.

"I'm not the one who made that soup. He is!" Dokugakuji pointed to Goku.

"Well, next time make sure he didn't drink it next time," Yaone smiled at Dokugakuji.

"Ch…"

"So, is he going to be all right?" Gojyo asked.

"Hmm…yes, he will be all right. But for now, he have to stay here tonight," said Yaone, give Gojyo a sympathy smile.

"Great! Now I don't have to be silent tonight!" Said Gojyo. Yaone and Nataku looked at them perplexed. "Uh…I mean…pity…tonight will be silent without him," Gojyo grinned.

"Heh. Pervert as always, isn't you Gojyo?" Dokugakuji chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Night in The Clinic is very chilly for Goku. The room is very silent only the sound of a Ho-ot of the owl can be heard. Goku glanced around the clinic and there are only Nurse Yaone and another person who Goku couldn't see clearly. The person walked towards Goku and slowly his faces reveal by the moonlight. Professor Nii. Damn. He should have known that Professor Nii is also a doctor.

"Well, finally awake, Goku."

"Heheh."

"How are you feeling now?" Dr. Nii asked as he wrote something on the papers that he pulled out from is folder.

"Fine, I guess," replied Goku. Dr. Nii leave Goku for a while then come back with two bottles and put them on the table beside Goku's bed.

"Now, drink the left one," said Dr. Nii. "It will make you better by tomorrow." And continued writing with his back facing Goku. Goku glanced at the two bottles and tilted his head. Is it his left or Dr. Nii's left? Goku reached his hand towards the left bottle but pulled his hand back. Maybe Dr. Nii's left. He reached for his right side bottle but then cancelled. Or maybe…argh what the heck! Goku switched the two bottles. Dr. Nii's left. Maybe not. And he switched again. Then he switched again and again and again and again until Dr. Nii turned around that Goku stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know which one," Goku smiled innocently.

"This one," Dr. Nii picked the left one, of HIM, and gives it to Goku. Goku hesitated for a while. He had switched the bottles and he didn't know which one supposed to be where. Ah! What the heck! All the medicines are the same! Goku drink the bottle and blinked. Suddenly he fell to sleep. "Hmm…that was quick…"

* * *

Nataku wake up and breakfast earlier than usual. He put on his clothe after taking a bath and grabbed his books and leave his room. He closed the door behind him softly so that his new roommate didn't hear him leaving. He walked towards the clinic suddenly he heard a scream. He knew that type of scream. It belongs to his close friend. Goku. He quickens his pace and as he arrived the clinic, he saw someone, a girl to be precise. The girl wore a patient clothe. She has long brown hairs and golden eyes. _'She look…like…'_ Nataku stepped forward. The girl turned around to him and her face brightens.

"Nataku!" the girl hugged Nataku causing him to blushed and dropped his books.

"Err…" the girl released him and started to stammer.

"Oh Nataku! I was scared! When I woke up, I went to the toilet and then and then I felt something is missing and then and then I looked down and--" Nataku raised his hand and the girl stopped talking.

"I'm sorry miss, but…do I know you?" Nataku asked. The girl looked at Nataku in disbelieve. Then her mouth turned downwards and tears started to fall. _'That expression looks familiar…'_ Nataku thought and his heart started to throb fast. Then the girl wailed. VERY LOUD. Nataku closed his ears with his hands and looked at the girl in shocked. _'Oh my god! This cry! It's familiar with-with- and her looks-oh my god! I can't be…!'_ "GO-GOKU?" chocked Nataku.

* * *

Many mistakes. There and there and here and there again and then here…argh! I need beta! This the first time I write this long in chapter 1! Hope you enjoys reading it!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

At this point, I still called Girly Goku a 'HE'. Why? Because I always use HE instead of SHE before I edit this chapter. Damn I hate that.

* * *

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

* * *

"GO-GOKU?" The girl stopped crying and sobbing. "Is-is it really you?" Disbelieve. 

"Yes…it's me…sob…"

"Wha…what happened? H-how did you…?" Nataku didn't know what to say. He just couldn't believe it.

"I also don't know! When I woke up I felt different and that's when I looked at the mirror and…and I cried," stated Goku, blushed. The he remembered something. Last night Dr. Nii had given him two bottles of medicines. Dr. Nii told him to take one the left but he didn't know which so he switched and switched many times until he didn't know which one is supposed to be where. Then Dr. Nii gave him HIS left of bottle and he drank it. Damn. Dr. Nii had given him a wrong medicines and this is ALL HIS FAULT!

"So you are saying that you switched the bottles and I had given you the wrong bottle?" Dr. Nii asked girly Goku. His face looks scary that Goku quickly hide behind Nataku and squeaked. Dr. Nii sighed and shook his head, "I don't have the potion to cure you back to your normal self," said Dr. Nii.

"What? Then why did you made it!" Dr. Nii is a weird person. He always made a potion as if he was a scientist.

"I was going to test it on a rat. Come to think of it, so that's why the rat still normal. He drank the wrong bottle. While you drank the bottle which I should have given to the rat and it works," Dr. Nii's eyes gleaming and twinkling. "I did it."

"Whatever professor. What should I do now? The class is going to start in a minutes! I can't go in there like this! They will know about this!" Goku asked.

"Just told them you are Goku's sister and your name is Mokumi-chan," replied Dr. Nii.

"What! They'll know that this Mokumi-chan and I ARE the same person!"

"No they won't."

"Why are you sure about this!"

"I'm sure." Dr. Nii smiled.

* * *

So Dr. Nii was right. The other student didn't notice his missing and they are now focused on Mokumi instead of Goku. Especially the males' one. Goku wore a girls' clothe, of course and uniform skirt (Not very good in describing clothe. Heehee). At first he didn't want to wear them but after being coaxed many times by Nataku and Yaone, he gave up and decided to wear them. Of course, Yaone helped him put on the clothe while Nataku waited outside. He felt awkward wearing them. Especially the Bra. They're tight!

So, he stepped inside and all eyes on him. Mdm. Junefor looked at him in amazed and smiled. "Well, you're la-I mean…ahem…come in, new student," Md. Junefor said. It seems that Dr. Nii had informed all his teachers about his situation. Mdm. Junefor gestured Goku to stand next to her while Nataku went to sit. "Class," Mdm. Junefor started. All the boys in the classroom whispered against each other. Some are blushed and some are giggling. The girls…well…they were glaring at him. "This is a new student. She's from Yellow Himawari Town. You can introduce yourself," Mdm. Junefor smiled.

'_She's enjoying it!'_ Goku thought and looked at everyone in the classroom. He gulped and thought again, _'Damn I hate the way they looked at me. Some of them even looked at me like Gojyo!'_ "Ahem. Um…My name is Mokumi. I'm from Yellow Himawari Town. I am Goku's younger sister and…and…" Goku thought for a while. "And I'm single!" Goku stated, closing his mouth. _'Shoot!_' Nataku and Md. Junefor stunned and the room was silent. Suddenly there was cheer from the BOYS.

"Okay, you may sit," Mdm. Junefor chuckled.

"Thanks…" and Goku sit next to Nataku. He glanced at him and gave a sheepishly smile. Nataku smiled back. This time with blush.

* * *

"Single huh?" Nataku said as they were on their way towards next class which is Chemistry.

"Mou…I don't know what to say anymore and that word was already slip out of my mouth by the time I realized it!" Goku explained to Nataku.

"But really now Goku, the boys in our class were very happy knowing you are still single. Didn't you hear the way they cheer?"

"Yes…I can hear them. I can even hear the girls are cursing at me!"

"Haha. Maybe you should tell them you already have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? Who would want to be my boyfriend? You?" Goku chuckled then stopped and looked at stunned, blushing Nataku. "Err…oh! We're late already!" Goku looked at the clock nearby, grabbed still-blushing-Nataku's hand and dragged him to the CHEMISTRY LAB. Nataku was still stunned. His minds playing Goku's word over and over again until they finally get into CHEMISTRY LAB and Goku introduced himself to the class and sit back in front of Nataku that Nataku stopped playing the tape of his mind and focused on study. Still blushing though.

After one hour of Chemistry, with Goku blowing up another his experience, the bell rang. The boys in the class waved goodbye to Goku and some of them kissed his hand and one of them his cheek (Nataku twitched at this sight) while the girls were glaring at him and there is one girl who was trying to strangle him for STEALING her boyfriend. Goku perplexed though. He didn't know which one is her boyfriend. Before the girl launched an attack on him, Nataku quickly dragged Goku out of the class and went to the next class.

"I didn't steal her boyfriend!" Stated Goku, frustrated. "I didn't even know which one her boyfriend! And…and…I didn't even know she have a boyfriend!" Goku looked at Nataku in disbelieve. "I mean…she's ugly, and skinny! And her skin is very white! Ugh! Just looking at her made me mad!" Goku shouted.

"Her boyfriend is the one who kissed your cheek," said Nataku as he thought about the guy who had kissed Goku's cheek, he wishes that his girlfriend will kill him. _'No. No. Shouldn't be evil,'_ Nataku shook his head. He had becoming weird ever since he first saw MOKUMI. His stomach always twisted as if there were a butterflies wanted to go out of his stomach and his mind always floating off his head. He also realized he always blushed every time Goku smiled at him. Heck, he had becoming so weird.

"Oh, that guy! That handsome guy? I cannot believe it! How cans a guy like that going a date with an ugly girl like her!"

"Everyone's taste is different, Goku," replied Nataku.

"Hmm…what about you, Nataku? What kind of girl do you like?" Goku asked him, grinned. Nataku blushed.

"Err…I don't know…"

"Aww, come on! Tell me! Please!" Goku Grabbed Nataku's hand and showed his undefeatable-pleading-eyes. His face was an inch close to Nataku's. Nataku gulped. He was stunned, and nervous not because of the eyes, but because of the hand that hold his hand. Goku had touched his hand. Held him at that. And their face is so close Nataku could felt Goku's breath. What should he answer? Should he answer _'Hey Goku, I like the girl who looks a lot like you? As a matter of fact, I like you!'_ to Goku?

"Well…"

"YO!" Gojyo startled them. Goku pouted at Gojyo for disturbing them while Nataku was glad though. "What are you doing here, Nataku? And where's-" his sentence stopped there as he caught Goku's face. His face turned into charming face (flirting face, Goku thought) and grinned at Goku. "Hi…lady," he said, seductively. Goku winced and hide behind Nataku. Gojyo felt hurt. This is the first time a girl scared of him. Usually they would faint when he showed charming looks (or scream in joys). My isn't she really cute. "What's wrong? Shy? Oh don't worry, I'll be nice to you," Gojyo smiled. Goku winced again.

"Eww! That's gross, ero kappa!" Exclaimed Goku, still hiding. Gojyo's eyes widened. He was shocked. That's the first time a girl called him 'ERO KAPPA'. More than that, he was shocked because no one had ever called him that except the sexy baldie guy he has the same classroom in Chemistry and Son Goku, his roommate. Talk about Son Goku, this chick looks alike like him. Is she his sister? Goku never told him he had a cute sister.

"Hmm…this is the first time I'm being rejected. Man that's hurt," stated Gojyo as he looked at Goku intently. "You know, you look like him," he said.

"Like who?"

"My roommate. Son Goku. You know him?"

"Err…" _'Should I tell him or not? But if I didn't tell him, he will get shocked knowing I will sleep in the same room as him and he might try to flirt me again! Maybe I should tell him. With that he won't touch me!' _Goku thought. "Yes, I know him. In fact, I am him," replied Goku.

"Huh? You are him? …………Oh! You mean you are his sister, right?"

"No, I mean I am HIM," said Goku, irritated. Gojyo looked at smiling Nataku in wide eyes.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You want a prove? Fine, I give you one! A night before last night, you brought two girls into our room and boy; you were having fun that you almost woke me up because of your screaming girls! GIRLS I SAY! GIRLS! One of them blonde while the other is redhead like you. One of them has this-this devil tattoo at her right arm! Oh shoot, I shouldn't have told you that! Yes hell I saw everything! But I ignore you three and went back to sleep but then SHE SCREAMED AGAIN! I woke up, took a bucket and splashed at YOU THREE! Damn, that's feel good!" shouted Goku, panting. Nataku and Gojyo looked at him in awe. A few seconds later, there was a scream.

"Okay…that's scary…" Gojyo shook his head and smiled. "Damn Goku, you look hot in this!"

Goku's angry eyes turned soft and shimmering. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! How did this happen anyway?"

"Well…" and he explained everything to Gojyo.

"Hah! For a second I thought you are Nataku's girlfriend. I mean the way you hold his hand and your face inch closer to him! Who would have thought you are Goku!" Gojyo gulped when Goku accidentally dropped his book that he kneed to picked it up and reveal his soft leg as he pulled the skirt. "Kuso na…you looks really HOT," said Gojyo. Goku winced.

"Urusai na Gojyo. You're scaring me," said Goku.

"Goku, we're late," said Nataku. Goku looked at the watch.

"Oh yes! Okay ero kappa, see you tonight! Bye!" Goku dragged Nataku and waved Gojyo. For a second Gojyo wishes he was Nataku.

* * *

Another meeting for teacher had been informed again. Goku was glad for that because Physics is not really his favourite subject. Then again, he wished the meeting will be cancelled because all the boys in the classroom were asking him too much questions. He sometimes glanced at Nataku, who seems to be kept staring at him this lately, wishing for his help. Nataku just gave him sympathy smile. At this time, Goku begged for God that he would send him a hero to save him from these perverted guys. Suddenly a door wide opened and revealed Sanzo. God thank you! 

"Sanzo!" Goku ran towards Sanzo and embraced him. Everyone including Hakkai stunned. Sanzo, the center of all stunned plus blushed, tried to push Goku but stopped when Goku whispered at him, "Please play along!" Pleading voice that could melt everyone's heart. Then Goku broke the embrace and smiled at Sanzo, widely. "I didn't expect to see you see, Sanzo! Goku never told me you are a Prefect here!" exclaimed Goku as he grabbed Sanzo's hair and pulled him down (Well, he's shorter, right?) and pressed his lips against Sanzo's.

Everyone was VERY stunned and the room was filled with silent. "He's my boyfriend!" Goku said. Suddenly there's a hustle. Some of the boys were crying, and wailing as if they were in the end of the world while the others just showed their disappointment looks. The girls were sniggering and smiled happily. Hakkai looked at Sanzo in awe and amazed while Nataku, he looked hurt and betrayed.

"But I thought you were single! You said so in History class!" one of the boys said who happened to be Goku's classmate in History. Goku panicked.

"Err…well…I…"

"I proposed her to be mine…twenty minutes ago," Sanzo said as he put his hand at Goku's hip. Goku glanced at Sanzo with his mouth opened slightly. Then he looked at the others and smiled. Huh? Did Nataku curses just now?

"That's right! He proposed me just now! Hehe," Goku smiled. The boys groaned angry and some of them went back to coax their girlfriend. _'Pervert…'_ Then Sanzo grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the classroom with Hakkai. Nataku followed later. Sanzo glared at him. "Gulped. Hehe. Sorry," that's all Goku can said.

"Who are you?" Sanzo asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Err…"

"She's Goku's sister," Nataku replied for him.

"Goku? Oh, that cute boy. He has a sister?" Hakkai looked at Goku. "Hmm…they do look alike," said Hakkai. Goku smiled widely. "Even the smiles look alike, neh Sanzo?" Hakkai glanced at Sanzo who now was frowning.

"Why"

"Huh?"

"I asked you why you told them I'm your boyfriend." Sanzo asked.

"Well…they keep disturbing me ever since I came to this college and they kept asking me the same questions over and over again! It's annoyed me! So I need someone to help me, handsome man at that (Sanzo blushed) and you came, you're handsome…to me… (Sanzo blushed deeper) and so there you have it!" Goku exclaimed, pouted.

"Even their pouted are same," Hakkai chuckled, ruffling Goku's hairs.

"Gomen ne Sanzo…" Goku bowed.

"Ch. Next time ask me before you do it!" Said Sanzo and he entered the classroom. Second later, there was yelling can be heard from the classroom.

"Haha. Sanzo didn't like surprises," Hakkai said to Goku.

"Mou! I didn't do anything that embarrassing him!" Goku pouted.

"You have."

"Huh? What? What did I do?" Goku asked Nataku. Nataku recalled the kissing and frowned. "What? Why are you frowning Nataku?" Goku's eyes turned to concerned eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Goku asked, worried.

"No, it's not your fault you're kissing him," replied Nataku. Goku gasped and his face turned red.

"Kami-sama…I kissed him! That was my first kiss too!"

"And that was Sanzo's first time too," Hakkai added on. Goku stared at the classroom and blushed irritably.

"I…didn't mean to…" Goku bowed and still blushing. This irritated Nataku though he hide it.

"Come on Goku, lets go in," Nataku grabbed Goku's hand and lead Still-blushing-Goku into the class. Hakkai stayed at his place for a while, surprised. Did he hear it right? Nataku called Goku's sister, Goku?

* * *

"Welcome back!" Grinning and happy Gojyo embraced Goku tightly right after he returned with Nataku who just from Economic class. Now they were in Lunch time. _'Ah…I'm hugging a beautiful lady!' _Gojyo thought without thinking the lady was Goku who was now struggling to break the embrace. Then Gojyo break the embrace and looked at Goku seductively. "Let me kiss you!" Exclaimed Gojyo and forwarding his face towards Goku quickly that Goku screamed loud. Nataku who was outside incase Goku wanted to change his clothe entered the room quickly as he heard Goku's scream and saw Goku in grave danger (Hell yeah, for Nataku), hit Gojyo's face flat with his Economic book. "OOOOWWWWWWWW!" 

Goku released from Gojyo's gripped and hide behind Nataku. "Thanks Nataku," Said Goku, shaking.

"Are you all right?"

"Uh yeah…that ero kappa was trying to kiss me! EWWW!"

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. That's hurt!" Gojyo rubbed his hurt nose.

"Who told you to being pervert!" said Goku.

"Aww…come one now…I was just joking!"

"Joking? YOU ALMOST KISSED ME!"

"Sorry Gojyo," Nataku smiled apologize as he gave Gojyo tissues.

"Nah…its okay…" Gojyo took the tissues cleaned up his bleeding nose. "Ow…you hit me hard. I didn't know you're that strong…ouch…"

"Nataku is the best in Kendo and Judo!" Exclaimed Goku. Gojyo's eyes widened and glanced at Nataku in amazed. Nataku smiled and blushing.

"I just joined them, that's all," said Nataku. "To kill the boring times," he added. Gojyo stepped an inch back every minute.

"No he's not! He won Best Young Participator in Ouji Judo Competition eight years ago!" Said Goku. Gojyo's jaw dropped.

"O-Ouji Judo Competition! The competition where the best Judos from around the Ifeuna world are meeting and competing against each other!" Gojyo said. Nataku blushed deeper. "Wha-what? You never told me, Goku!"

"Well, you never ask…"

"Argh! That boy was you! Ten years old boy who had defeated the best Judos in Shinken! I can't believe it!" Gojyo stepped back, stunned. Apparently Shinken is their country while Blue Paradise and Yellow Himawari were towns which situated within Shinken and The World is Ifeuna.

"It was nothing, really. That was eight years ago. I quit it now." Yes, Nataku had quit Judo and Kendo ever since he joined the tournament. He quit it not because he had lost to a boy older than him from another Country, but because he didn't want to see his bestfriend getting hurt.

"Huh? Why?"

"I was in the tournament too," said Goku, causing Gojyo to gasp.

"W-What? You joined the tournament too? YOU?" Gojyo looked at Goku as if he had eaten a bad apple. He didn't believe it. Of course he didn't believe because Goku is clumsy! His figure is small and thin that within a minute he can be beaten to death if he joined Gangster group that is. Okay, he can understand Goku joined the Judo because he wanted to be close to Nataku but HE HAD BEEN CHOSEN to participate the tournament? The Sensei must be crazy.

"Yes. But I got wiped out in first round by a girl," Goku bowed, blushing. Definitely crazy, thought Gojyo. "But Nataku managed to help us win against the best Judo in Shinken!" Chirped Goku and smiled at Nataku but then solemn. "But some older boy from another country defeated him. After that he quit Judo so that I can quit too," said Goku.

"Yes. I don't want Goku to get hurt anymore," smiled Nataku. Gojyo arched his eyebrow.

"Our sensei don't want to lose Nataku that he told me not to quit because Nataku only quit if I quit. So I decided not to quit but I kept been wiped out that my body got hurt Nataku can't stand it anymore and he quit Judo with me," said Goku. Nataku put his hand on Goku's shoulder and patted.

"It's not your fault," said Nataku.

"I know but if only I'm not weak, you could have become the Best Judo in the world!" exclaimed Goku and bowed. A tiny drop of tear fall from his eye and he wiped it quickly. Gojyo looked at them two in awe as if he had heard such a great story between two very close friends. One had sacrificed himself just to save his bestfriend. Well, minus the sacrifice part, it is the same as Goku and Nataku friendship. Nataku quit Judo so that Goku would not suffer another wiped out from Judo. Now this is reality.

Grumble.

"Oh…I'm hungry," said Goku, blushing.

"Well, let's eat then," Nataku said.

"Yeah! I heard Lady in the canteen said they made plenty of nikumans today, free!" stated Gojyo.

"Really! FREE!"

"Yes! So, lets go before everyone else eat it!" and they off to canteen.

* * *

"I get some drinks. What do you want?" Gojyo asked. 

"Oh! Oh! I want Honey Juice!" Goku said.

"Apple Juice. Thanks Gojyo," Nataku said.

"Be right back!" Gojyo walked towards the counter and started to flirt daughter of the lady of the canteen.

"Pervert Gojyo. I shouldn't have let him get the drinks for us," said Goku as he took the nikuman on his plate and bite a piece of it.

"Oh well, at least he told you about the free nikuman," said Nataku as he stomp his fork into a meatball on his plate and bite it. He glanced at Goku and found out that Goku was staring at him and when their eyes met, Goku blushed and quickly retreated his eyes to his plate. Nataku's cheeks felt hot. "Something wrong, Goku?" Nataku asked, tried to sound as if nothing is wrong between them.

"Nothing!" Exclaimed Goku and bite another whole nikuman to his mouth, still blushing. Nataku felt there was a satisfaction in his heart. Silent between them.

"Hello." They looked up and saw Hakkai carrying a tray. On the tray, there was a plate of rice and fried chicken and also a drink. Behind Hakkai is Sanzo who also carried a tray which on it are a plate of spaghetti and a drink. Seeing Sanzo, Goku's blushing face turned more blushed as he remembered what had happened this morning during Physics. Sanzo noticed this and there was a slight pink on his cheeks and he curses. "Can we sit here?" Hakkai asked. There are two empty chairs in front of them.

"Sure," replied Nataku.

"Thanks," stated Hakkai and sit down in front of Goku while Sanzo in front of Nataku. There was silent between four of them. Four of them continued to eat until Goku finished his nikumans and his stomach gave out a grumbling sound. His face turned red and bowed. "Still hungry?" Hakkai asked.

"Hehe."

"Stomach-brain," said Sanzo. Goku blushed irritably and there is hurt on his face that Nataku saw and he glared at Sanzo. Sanzo noticed this and glared back at Nataku. "What?"

"Goku is not stomach-brain. He just still hungry," said Nataku, stern. Goku became panicked with the sudden changed of Nataku's voice which Goku didn't like it about.

"I can call her whatever I want," curses and spinning his fork which wrapped by spaghetti. Then Sanzo's eyes widened and looked at Goku then to Nataku. "What did you call her?"

"What? Why do you asked?" Nataku asked.

"You called her Goku," said Hakkai. Nataku perplexed for a while then gasped.

'_Oh no…'_

"Yes and you called her a HE," Sanzo said. Now both of them are panicked. Nataku still called Goku a HE even Goku had turned into a girl where should be called SHE instead of HE. He still treated Goku as Goku and not Mokumi that he had forgotten when he was talking with Sanzo. That is not the worse; he even called Goku by his real name!

"YO!" Gojyo's voice can be heard from behind them. Sanzo twitched as he saw Gojyo while Hakkai stunned. "Got your drinks. Sorry it took long because--" Gojyo's eyes turned to Sanzo and he twitched. "Oh…namaguza Sanzo."

"Ero kappa Gojyo…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Its none of your business where I am," replied Sanzo. Gojyo twitched more and put Goku and Nataku's drinks in front of them, harshly.

"It is my business when you're sitting on my seat!" Gojyo shouted, tighten his grip. Then his eyes shifted to the person next to Sanzo and there, stood the most beautiful person he ever seen. Beautiful smiled beautiful emerald eyes and beautiful shaped of upper body (Gojyo drool when he thought about the lower part). Their eyes met for that moment they thought that the world are now belongs to them and wishes this moment could be last forever. However, like they said, you cannot have a dream forever, Goku's grumble stomach disturb them.

"Err…hi…" Hakkai waved. Gojyo grinned, his eyes half-opened and his face was red. Suddenly he fainted. "Oh my…"

"Gojyo!"

* * *

Yeah, another chappies from me! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews people! I really, really appreciate it! Thank you! The first part of the story is Nataku x Goku and Sanzo x Goku later! Yeah!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: I think I should give a description about Nataku in this fic. Well, he has a short hair (imagine that…), spike at the end of his hairs…I have imagined him but I'm not really good in describing it. Maybe I should draw it but then again, I don't have a scanner. Let's just say his hair is like…like…Riku from Kingdom Heart but much shorter. (Been looking for Nataku's hairs but this one is the closest)

------------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

------------------------------------

"Mmm…quit disturbing me, ero kappa!" Goku threw the pillow to Gojyo's face but it seems didn't work out since he kept shaking want-to-sleep-Goku.

"Aww…come on Goku. I just want to ask you about him, that's all," said Gojyo as he turned Goku to face him and accidentally touched his breast.

"EEEKKK! PERVERT!" Goku threw another pillow and then the book by his bed.

"Opsy, sorry! Ouch! That's hurt!"

"You should be lucky Nataku isn't here or he'll whack your head! HARD!" Goku shouted.

"Well, lucky he isn't here," said Gojyo as he imagined what will happened to his face if Nataku judo him. Goku twitched and continued to sleep, "Wait! Wait! I need to ask you about him!" Gojyo shook Goku again. "Please!" Gojyo pleaded. Even though Goku didn't see Gojyo's pleading eyes but he can felt it as his hair back raised. He sat up and faced Gojyo, frowning,

"What do you want to ask?" Goku folded his arms as he leaned against the bed.

"Hehe, thanks! Anyway what's his name?"

"Gojyo! You didn't ask him within those thirty minutes we left you with him in the clinic!" That's right. Right after they brought Gojyo to The Clinic, Gojyo finally woke up and his eyes since then fixed with Hakkai's eyes. They blushed; smiled and chuckled at the same (Goku didn't understand why they were chuckling). Then he, Sanzo and Nataku left the two lovebirds and waited outside for thirty minutes. Sanzo and Nataku always glaring at each other with him in the middle, though. He did ask about Goku's real name.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So your name is Goku?" Sanzo asked.

"Err…well; no that's not my real name. My real name is Mokumi but I liked being called Goku," replied Goku.

"Mokumi…?"

"Em!"

"What if your brother is here? You two might confuse when someone called you Goku," said Sanzo.

"Oh! You're right…" Sanzo and Nataku sweatdropped. "Oh that's okay! Don't care about it though and besides, my brother and I are not always together! Heehee," this time Nataku sweatdropped while Sanzo stunned. This girl is stupid, thought Sanzo. Yet cute.

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Hehe."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Err…we just smile," replied Gojyo.

"I can't believe you Gojyo!" Gojyo gave him pleading eyes. "Kuso na…his name is Cho Hakkai. He's also a third year like you except that he's from Class 3 Outstanding. He took Biology, Physics, Medical Education, Geography and Cooking! Oh yes, he's a prefect! And a Leader Of Library Club!" Explained Goku.

"Oh…so that's why I have never seen him before. Because he always in Library where I have never been before!"

"You have never been in Library before?"

"Nope. Hated it. But now I love it!" Gojyo climbed onto his bed, "Well, thanks Goku!" and wrapped his body with the blanket. Moments later, there was snore from Gojyo's bed. Loud but better than a girl's scream. Goku thought, this is better than he had expected since he saw Gojyo's eyes twinkling as if he had fallen in love. He thought that with Hakkai as his lover, Gojyo would not bring any girl anymore into their room every night.

'_Well…thanks god for helping!'_ Thought Goku and back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Goku woke up early than usual. His stomach is grumbling. He looked at Gojyo's bed and it's empty. Wow Gojyo woke up early today. Wonder why. He folded his blanket and grabbed toilet then he went to the bathroom. After taking a bath, Goku put on some clothe and trouser, grabbed his books, walked outside and locked his room. He yawned, with his hand closed it, and walked towards the room four doors away from him. He knocked the door softly and waited but there's no replied. He knocked it again but to no avail, no replied. Seems that he lost his patient, Goku knocked it hard and shouted, "Nataku! Wake up!"

The door abruptly opened revealing a redhead boy taller than him, wearing only a trouser, with his sleepy red eyes glaring at him. _'Whoa, he looks like Gojyo,'_ thought Goku, stunned. So this is Nataku's new roommate. _'He never told me he have red eyes and hairs like Gojyo!'_ thought Goku. _'And handsome.'_ Goku blushed.

"What do you want?" asked the taller boy. Goku was glad he IS a girl right now for the taller boy looks as if he was going to kick his butt if he IS a boy.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Nataku! Is he still here?" Goku asked. The taller boy looked at him for a minute and looked back behind his shoulder.

"Oi, your girlfriend is here!" Exclaimed the taller boy, causing Goku to blush and wanted to tell him the truth that he and Nataku were bestfriend, not couple but stopped when Nataku appeared at the door, his body wrapped only by the towel around his hips. This made Goku blushed irritably, yelped and closed his eyes with his two hands. Man had he been blushed a lot this lately. Probably the side effect of the potion he drank that made him turned into a girl. Nataku shocked seeing Goku.

"Goku! Err…wait for a minute!" Nataku get inside and there was a rustle sound can be heard.

"Goku? Isn't that his bestfriend whom lost in Judo competition?" the taller boy asked.

"Err…I'm his sister, Mokumi but Nataku like to call me Goku! Heehee," replied Goku, blushing at the same time wondering how the hell the taller boy knew about it. The taller boy arched his eyebrow.

"Sorry Goku. You're early today," Nataku, fully clothe except tie, appeared. "Let's go to Hostel's kitchen. I can cook for you," Nataku grabbed Goku's hand and turned to face the taller boy. "Don't forget to lock the door," said Nataku.

"Fine. Fine."

"Thanks Kougaiji," Goku's eyes widened and with that, they went to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kougaiji! He's the boy who had defeated you eight years ago in the tournament, right!"

"Yes. I was shocked too seeing him the first time he stepped into my room. He told me that his mother moved into our town after his father was being arrested for trying to murder the Prince," said Nataku as he put some jam onto the bread and give it to Goku. Goku said thanks and bite it. "Want ham?" Nataku asked.

"Sure!" Goku chirped like a baby bird. Nataku smiled and begin to cut the ham. The kitchen is small and tidy unlike any other normal kitchen. There is only one table in the kitchen and four chairs around the table. There's a cook not far from the door and a refrigerator just next to the sink. "Say, isn't his father is the King's very important man, Gyomau?" Goku asked as he bites bread.

"That's right but he's a traitor," Kougaiji startled them.

"Kougaiji!"

"What? Don't give me that look," said Kougaiji as he take a sit in front of Goku.

"Sorry about your father," said Goku.

"No. It was nothing. He deserved it," said Kougaiji, making a sandwich.

"But why would he want to kill the Prince?" Goku asked.

"He's an idiot who only want a power. He thought by killing the only Prince, the King would give the throne to him. Humph. Idiotic father," said Kougaiji and eat the sandwich he made. Silent filled the room after that. Yes, Goku remembered Kougaiji clearly. He was the boy who had defeated Nataku after Nataku defeated the best Judo participator in Shinken. Goku was mad and sad at the same time because their country had lost to other country.

"Say Kougaiji, have you seen The Prince, face?" Goku asked. No one had ever seen The Prince before because he's non-social person and didn't go out always. Form what he heard, The Prince is handsome and cool.

"Yes. That was when I was a kid," replied Kougaiji. Goku sighed and dreamed about The Prince's face. "So, haven't seen you in Ouji Judo Competition," said Kougaiji.

"Huh? Oh yes, I quit," replied Nataku. Kougaiji was shocked and looked at Nataku intently.

"You quit? You know I shouldn't said this to my ex-enemy but you were very good that I myself thought that I was going to lose at that time where before I had never thought that I was going to lose," said Kougaiji.

"Well, guess not my day that time," said Nataku.

"Tell me why you quit," said Kougaiji. Goku gave out squeaked sound.

"I don't want Goku to get hurt anymore," said Nataku and Kougaiji glared at Goku. "Don't blame him-I mean her. It's not her fault," said Nataku.

"Humph. That's a better reason than you quit because you lose to me because if you were, that's mean you're a coward," said Kougaiji. Nataku smiled.

"Well, that's the first time someone compliment me for what I have done for Goku," said Nataku.

"It's not a compliment," Kougaiji looked at Goku then to Nataku. "This college has Judo Club. Are you joining them?" he asked. Nataku shook his head. "Humph. Your friend more important than your dream?"

"Being the best in Judo is not my dream," replied Nataku as he put on his tie. "I joined them because Goku want to, that's all," said Nataku.

"Pity…and I thought it was your dream since you really that great," said Kougaiji as he sat up and cleaned the dishes.

"Thanks for the dishes," said Nataku. He and Goku walked outside after the bell rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is Wednesday. Goku and Nataku's first class is Chemistry. Boy, Goku hate Chemistry. Never once a week he failed to blow up the chemistry lab. Of course the next day, the chemistry lab will look as if the explosion has never happened. He should thanks to the maid of the college for cleaning it. After they registered their attendants from Register Class, Goku in 2 Efficient while Nataku in 2 Outstanding, they entered the Chemistry Lab and sit at their usual table. The table is for two people to share. Something is different this time, though. There was someone at their table. A girl.

"Err…that girl took our table," whispered Goku to Nataku. Nataku blushed feeling Goku's breath at his ears.

"I-I'll talk to her," said Nataku. He walked towards the girl who had blonde hairs, blue eyes, big body and big breasts (Oh boy…). "Excuse me…" the girl looked at him and grinned.

"Nani?" Her eyes are twinkling.

"Err………"

"That's our table," said Goku, pointed to their table. The girl looked at Goku and smiled.

"Really? I was here first," said the girl, causing Goku to frown and tugged Nataku's sleeve.

"It's true. This is our table," said Nataku, knowing what to say after Goku tugged his sleeve. The girl looked at Nataku, saw Goku's hand held Nataku's sleeve then to Goku. She grinned and mocked.

"Aww…getting help from your boyfriend?" the girl tilted her head.

"Huh? What? No! He's not my boyfriend!" exclaimed Goku, blushed. Nataku felt hurt.

"Really? Good then! Hey, you can sit here, next to me!" The girl grabbed Nataku's arms and pulled him to the chair next to her and embraced him. Cannot breath…thought Nataku.

"Wha-Wha! How dare you! Do-don't you dare touch Nataku!" Goku blushed irritably and jealous can be seen written on his face.

'_Is Goku jealous?'_ Nataku thought.

"Hmm? Why shouldn't I? He's not your boyfriend," said the girl as she caressed Nataku's cheek "You're cute," and kissed his lips. Nataku stunned plus blushed while Goku became speechless. Suddenly he shouted (or screamed).

"YOU BITCH! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Goku snatched Nataku from the girl. The girl frowned and stand up against Goku. Their heights were the same. "AND HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM!"

"So what if I kissed him! He's not even your boyfriend!" the girl grabbed Nataku's arm and tried to pull him but Goku pulled the other hand. "Let him go!" The students were cheering for Nataku.

'_Oh no…I'm in the middle of girls' fight!'_

"No! I won't let you touch Nataku! He's mine!" Nataku was blushing red and suddenly he heard pap sound and looked at red-cheek-face-Goku. Slapped. Goku had been slapped by the new girl. Goku touched his red throbbing cheek and tears fall from his eyes. Oh boy, here we go again. The Loud Cry. Some of the student closed their ears and some of them hide below the table.

"Quick! Take cover! Incoming!" screamed one of the students who had the same class as Goku in History.

"Humph! Low-life Bi-ch!" the new girl said as she folded her arms over her chest. Nataku wanted to slap the new girl for hurting Goku but then, suddenly, another pap can be heard. The new girl looked at Goku in shocked as she touched her red cheek which had been slapped by Goku. Now that's new. Instead of crying, Goku slapped the girl. Everyone was stunned. "Wha! How dare you-you BITCH! I'm going to KILL YOU!" The girl screamed and lunged forwards Goku and wrapped her hands around Goku's neck.

"Goku!" Nataku tried to pull the girl away from Goku but the girl was strong! _'Oh my god! She's strong!'_ thought Nataku. The boys started to help Nataku pulled away the girl from Goku. Man her grip is strong that Goku's face turned white quickly and almost fainted. The girls were screaming outside for help.

"Na…Nataku…" Goku's half-opened eyes closed completely and his grip against the girls' strangling hand loosen and slide down. Horror filled Nataku's mind. Is he dead? Is Goku dead? Hell no! He's just fainted! Nataku gripped the girls' wrist and as strong as she is, he pulled her hand to her back causing her to yelped and looked at Nataku.

"**_LET.HIM.GO._**" Nataku commanded the girl. His face darkened and his voice sounds threatening and stern that everyone in the room stunned to see him as they never had seen him scary like that. The girl, shaking when she saw Nataku's dangerous-look face nodded and her other hand loosen her grip, Goku fell to the floor. Nataku released the girl's hand (Who was screaming outside and crying) and knelt beside fainted Goku and shook him. "Goku?" soft that no one could hear him. There was no respond.

"What happened here!" the girl from their class appeared with the prefect. The prefect saw Goku and gasped. "Quick! Bring him to The Clinic!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Gojyo patted Nataku's back, "don't worry. He'll be fine," said Gojyo.

They were now in The Clinic, sitting on the chairs next to the bed where Goku was lying on it. It's been four hours since Goku fainted, brought to The Clinic by Nataku and Goku hasn't waked up yet and now it's time for Lunch. Nataku thought Goku would woke up when the bell rang indicates its Lunch time but to no avail, Goku still unconscious. He looked at the dark hand mark around Goku's neck and cursed the girl. _'Damn that girl.'_ Thought Nataku as he buried his face onto his palms.

Nataku was scared. He was scared when he couldn't let the girl off Goku. Man the girl was very strong. He wanted to use Judo at that time but didn't want to hurt the girl but as he saw Goku's face turned paled and almost fainted, he became panicked. He had to use Judo but then he heard Goku calling him and soon he fainted. His heart throbbing fast as if he had ran for a million miles. His minds filled with images. Goku's death. Funeral. Buried. Then like lightning had struck him, Judo out of his mind only to be placed by anger, he gripped the girl and threatens her ignoring the fact he had called Goku a HIM.

He was scared to death as he saw paled, unmoving Goku on the floor right after he released the stupid girl. His anger is gone placed by anxious and guilty. He wanted to cry, scream, kill someone but he had to let it slide. He has to make sure Goku still alive, right? And thanks god Goku still alive from his breath although he isn't respond. _'Damn that girl…' _thought Nataku again.

"Gojyo?" He looked up and saw Hakkai and Sanzo.

"Hakkai!" _'Wait, how did he know my name?' _thought Gojyo. _'Maybe Goku told him,'_ and he grinned. Hakkai smiled and looked at the bed and gasped.

"Mokumi?" Hakkai walked beside Goku and rubbed his head. "What happened? He look paled," asked Hakkai.

"A new stupid girl was trying to kill him," replied Nataku, surprising Gojyo and Hakkai. Nataku never called anyone stupid. Well, isn't this new.

"Kill him? Why?"

"Apparently they were fighting for Nataku's love," said Gojyo, teased. Nataku blushed. Hakkai chuckled. Sanzo, err…he twitched and went to talk with Yaone.

"Really? Oh…sorry Nataku," said Hakkai.

"No. It's okay."

"So, who win?" Hakkai asked as he took two chairs behind him and sit on one of them while Sanzo the other. Sanzo sit near to Goku's upper body in front of Nataku right after he returned from talking with Yaone while Hakkai in front of Gojyo. Between them is unconscious Goku. Nataku blushed at this question.

"Who else if not Go-I mean Mokumi!" replied Gojyo and laughed.

"Gojyo!"

"Is it true Nataku?" Hakkai asked. Nataku was about to say no but Gojyo interrupted him.

"It's true! Nataku threaten the girl to let go off Goku and boy, the girl was afraid and ran off, crying, Gojyo said.

"Hey!"

"It's the truth right? I heard the girl's wrist bleeding because you held her to tight that your nails get into her wrist."

"Oh wow, Nataku. You must really love Mokumi, huh?" Hakkai said. Nataku blushed deeper while Gojyo finally realized, looked at Nataku in amazed. Nataku was blushing so that's mean what Hakkai said just now is true!

'_Nataku love Mokumi! No! He loves Goku to be precise because Mokumi is Goku and he knew Goku is Mokumi! Talk about love, Nataku has been acting strange and the way he looked at Goku is…weird…'_ thought Gojyo, his mouth slightly opened.

"Something wrong, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing. Really!" exclaimed Gojyo. Sanzo, who had been silent since he came with Hakkai (Apparently they were going to take some medicines for their Biology Lesson from Yaone), folded his arms over his chest, looked at tired Nataku. Then to Goku. Damn she looks cute, thought Sanzo. When he looked at Goku intently, he realized something. Mokumi looks a lot like Goku and talked abut Goku, he recalled that day.

The day where Goku cried because he tear up his sketch and that was the last day he seen him too. He was going to apologize to him though after being coaxed by Hakkai and he was glad there's another meeting the next day. He even glad the class he needed to join is Goku's class. And so he entered the class and suddenly the girl hugged him (and kissed him!) and find out the girl is Goku's sister. Since that day, he forgot about Goku and focused on this beautiful girl whom he seems to have fallen in love with. Of course, he tried to neglect that.

While Gojyo and Hakkai were giving each other a quickie glance and smile, Nataku looked at Sanzo who now was staring at Goku. He frowned. Then there was a gasp from Goku. His eyes widened opened and his face was sweating. Nataku took Goku's hand and hold it. Was Sanzo twitched just now? "Goku!" Goku eyes, which look terrified, scanned the ceiling then shifted to Nataku.

"Na-Nataku…"

"Awake, mate?" Gojyo said as Goku looked at him.

"Heh. Ero kappa…" and he coughed.

"Are you feeling all right?" Hakkai patted Goku's back.

"Emm…cough…I'm fine…" Goku laid back and heaved. "Where's that girl?" Goku asked.

"Nataku scared her away," replied Gojyo before Nataku could answer.

"Hehe. Really Nataku?" Goku grinned at Nataku as Goku tightened his hold of his hand.

"You could say that," replied Nataku, blushing hard.

"Yeah. He even hurt that girl's wrist just to save you," said Gojyo.

"Really? You hurt her…just to save me?" Goku asked in surprised. Now Nataku's face as red as tomatoes. "I didn't…know you can hurt…a girl…" Goku heaved at every word.

"You shouldn't talk baka. Your throat still hurt," said Sanzo whom Goku finally realized that he was there with them.

"He's right. You shouldn't talk," Nataku said, although he refused to acknowledge that he and Sanzo were thinking the same.

"Oh, you're awake!" Yaone appeared and walked to Goku's side. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine…"

"Open your mouth," Yaone said. Goku did as she told. "Hmm. Not to serious, but don't talk for a while. It hurt, isn't it? Talking?" Yaone asked. Goku nodded and smiled. "Well, you can leave now if you want to but first," Yaone looked at the four boys in the Clinic. They looked at her perplexed including Goku. Then she slowly opened Goku's clothe buttons.

"Oh shit! Let's go out," Gojyo dragged confused Nataku followed by smiling Hakkai and blushing Sanzo. Yaone smiled.

"Boys." She said and continued to take off the buttons. "Now, I need to check your body just incase there's another injured. You never knew what happened when a girls fighting against each other. Very wild," stated Yaone and continued until Goku was free from clothe and only wearing Bra. "I didn't get a chance to check your body," said Yaone. Goku tilted his head. "Because of your friend, Nataku didn't want to leave your side. He didn't attend his classes just to be by your side," Yaone smiled when Goku blushed. "Such a nice boy," she added.

After a few minutes checking, Yaone finally finished and Goku managed to put on his clothe before the four boys walked in. "So, how's the check-up?" Gojyo asked, pervert.

"Aww Gojyo, you pervert," Hakkai nudged Gojyo.

"Heehee."

"So, ready to leave Goku?" Nataku asked and Goku nodded. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo left The Clinic first while Nataku waited for Goku to put on his GIRL'S tie. After he finished, Nataku walked out followed by Goku but before they even outside the clinic, Goku pulled Nataku by hand, turned him around and kissed him on lips. Soft and gentle kiss. Goku smiled after he broke the kiss and walked outside to where the trio were waiting, leaving behind stunning Nataku.

Nataku's mind was screaming in joys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Kiss! Another kiss! Yeah! Hahaha! Sometimes I forgot that Goku had turned into a girl and I felt weird when I write about the kiss. Is it common? Boy, not really good in relationship! All right! Thank you to those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

Nan: Xion9!

Xion9: Nanda?

Nan: What are you doing! We need to finish this quickly! Sanzo x Goku fans are waiting!

Xion9: Whatever…-purposely write more Nataku x Goku-

NAN: XIIIIIOOONNN!

-----------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

-----------------------------------

It has been a week since Goku had turned into a girl and it's been six days since Goku kissed Sanzo and five days since he kissed Nataku. On the day five of the week, Goku finally can completely talked (and screamed) and begun to get used to being a girl. Since that Kiss Day (Nataku called it which he can never forget for the rest of his life), Nataku and Goku always blushing every time their eyes met or when Goku whispered to him, or their skins touched slightly against each other or argh, what the hell. The thing is, they always blushing! Everyday!

Gojyo, on the other hand, had asked Hakkai to go out on a date with him three days ago and Gojyo was felt like he was the luckiest man on earth that day where Hakkai had kissed him during their date. Boy, isn't he's lucky! Goku also felt lucky because since those two became lovers, Gojyo rarely brought girls into their room every night. Instead he brought Hakkai and of course, to respect Goku, Hakkai didn't want to do 'it' in their room. Of course, Gojyo pouted at this. Until now they still didn't do it and sometimes Goku pitied Gojyo.

Today is another Monday. Goku woke up earlier than usual. More earlier than last Wednesday. He felt this stomach suddenly hurt and it disturbed him too much that he dashed into the bathroom, awaken Gojyo up. "Huh? Goku?" Gojyo rubbed his sleeping eyes which then abruptly opened when he heard a screamed from the bathroom. He kicked the blanket off the bed, ran towards the bathroom and knocked it. "Oi Goku, what's going on!" The door swung opened and revealed paled Goku. "Goku…?"

"I'm bleeding!" Exclaimed Goku. Gojyo's jaw dropped.

"WH-WHAT! H-HOW! Are you injured? Where is it? Your face? Your arms? Your legs?" Gojyo checked every part of Goku's body without considering stopping at certain part of Goku's body and looked at Goku curiously. "There's no wound!" Goku still paled and his mind was filled with horror thought. "Oi!"

"Here…" Goku pointed his lower part of the body, between his navel and his knees. Gojyo glanced at Goku in shocked then he laughed loud. "What the! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU ERO KAPPA! I'M DYING HERE!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HEHE! HAHA! Heh…heh…" Gojyo stopped at the sight of frowning and crying Goku. "Err…I'm sorry Goku but…" Giggling.

"YOU BIG MEANY! I DON'T NEED YOU!" and Goku ran outside, still in pajamas, to Nataku's room and knocked his door hard. Gojyo followed behind, still giggling.

"QUIT IT! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Kougaiji as he opened the door and glared at the crying girl and giggling pervert man. Goku, without asking for Kougaiji's permission to come in, entered the room, scanned and when he saw Nataku with his hand holding his toothbrush, he hugged Nataku. "What the?"

"Go-Goku?" Surprised Nataku dropped his toothbrush and thank god Nataku still wearing his pajamas. Goku was crying in his arms as Nataku looked at Gojyo in astonished.

"Err…he-I mean she said she's bleeding," said Gojyo, hoping Nataku would understand by the word 'Bleeding' but apparently he failed. Nataku arched his eyebrow and they said morning made our mind fresh! Liar!

"Bl-bleeding? Goku are you all right? Have you been injured! Where's the wound? Huh! Goku?" Nataku became panicked and looked at Goku in worried. Goku sniff now and looked at Nataku with his redden eyes. He pointed to his lower body and Nataku could see a small spot of red on Goku's pant. Kougaiji, who saw and heard everything twitched, close his mouth with his hand to hide his smiled. Gojyo was giggling while Nataku stunned. Then Nataku chuckled and Gojyo burst to loud laugh. Kougaiji hold his laughed as his shoulders shaking. Goku looked at them in amazed then frowned. Nataku saw his face and stopped. "Go-Goku, I'm-"

Goku pushed Nataku harshly, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! I'M BLEEDING! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" shouted Goku and started to cry.

"Go-Goku, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HELP ME!" Goku ran outside the room ignoring Nataku calling him.

"W-wait Goku!" Nataku followed Goku and tried to grab his hand but Goku ran quick. _'Since when did Goku can run this fast?'_ thought Nataku as he turned right to chase after Goku only to find Goku sprawling on the floor. "Goku!" he knelt next to Goku.

"Ouch…that's hurt…" Goku sat up and hugged his bleeding knee to his chest. "Great, now my knee's bleeding!" he said.

"Goku let me see," Nataku leaned his hand towards Goku's bleeding knee but slapped by Goku. Damn he felt hurt inside.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You never care about me!" Goku started to cry again. Man, Goku had been crying a lot this lately. Probably because of hormones. Maybe that quick runs also because of female genes.

"Goku, I'm sorry but-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" shouted Goku, still hugging his bleeding knee. A thin trail of blood can be seen from his wounded knee to his clutching hand. Nataku bite his lips, patient. "I'M DYING HERE YET YOU WERE LAUGHING WITH THOSE GUYS!"

"Goku, I'm sorry but the truth is-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"URUSAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" A whack can be heard. Nataku looked up and see Sanzo in purple pajamas with Hakkai behind him. "Sheesh! YOU'RE NOISY!" Sanzo shuffled his hairs and curses more.

"What happened?" Hakkai knelt next to Nataku and looked at Goku's knee. "Oh my. Are you all right Mokumi?" Hakkai looked at Goku and gasped as he saw Goku's crying, biting his lips. "Mokumi? What's wrong?" Gojyo and Kougaiji appeared around the corner.

"Hakkai, he's-" Nataku tried to explain.

"I'm bleeding, Hakkai! But these three didn't help me and THEY WERE LAUGHING AT ME!"

"What? You're bleeding? Have you been injured! Where's the wound?" Hakkai asked, worried. Goku glared at Nataku, Gojyo and Kougaiji and then showed Hakkai the part of him which is bleeding. Hakkai stunned, Sanzo's eyes widened, Gojyo was giggling, Kougaiji was tried hard not to laugh while Nataku was smiling. Then Hakkai chuckled.

"OH! NOT YOU TOO HAKKAI!" Goku stood up, yelped as he felt pain from his knee.

"Wait Goku!" Nataku clasped Goku's wrist.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Goku. Man he's grumpy this lately too.

"Mokumi, we're sorry but you're-" Hakkai said.

"YOU ALL ARE THE SAME! I'M DYING HERE YET YOU-YOU WERE LAUGHING AT ME!"

"No! Goku, you're not-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE! I-"

"OH BE QUIET YOU LADY! YOU'RE NOT DYING! YOU'RE JUST HAVING A MENSTRUATION PERIOD!" Sanzo who had been silent and cannot hold his temper as yelling kept pounding his head, shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprised including Goku. Then other students from the same block of the Hostel looked outside of their room as they startled due to Sanzo's loud voice.

"Wh-what?" Goku asked.

"You're having a period, Goku. You know…girls thing," said Hakkai, softly so that other student couldn't hear him.

"Yeah. We've been trying to tell you that," said Gojyo as he shuffled Goku's hair. Goku looked at Nataku. "He was trying to tell you but you kept running away from us," said Gojyo. Suddenly Goku grabbed Nataku's wrist, pulled him, turned to left ad vanished out of their sight. There was silent. The other students mumbling and grunting for the occasion but quickly get inside of their room when Sanzo gave them a killing glare.

"I thought girls supposed to know about this," said Kougaiji and sighed.

"Maybe this is her first time," said Hakkai although he doubted that because usually girl experience it first time when they were around nine to fourteen and Goku was already eighteen.

"Ch. This is why I hated Monday," said Sanzo and went inside his room. Kougaiji mumbled something varies and went back to his room. Gojyo still stand where he was, glancing at Hakkai. He grinned when Hakkai caught his eyes and grinned wider when Hakkai smiled.

"Well, you look good in pajamas, Gojyo," said Hakkai.

"You look good yourself too," said Gojyo and he walked near to Hakkai and kissed his cheek. "Morning."

-----------------------------------

In Goku's room (and Gojyo's too), Goku was sitting on his bed while Nataku on Gojyo's bed. They had been silent since Goku dragged Nataku from those three boys to his room. He didn't know what to say to Nataku. Sorry? Thanks? He just didn't know. He looked at Nataku who now was staring at his own hands. He should apologize to Nataku. After all those yelling Nataku still wanted to tell him the truth. Damn he felt guilty. He realized he had changed ever since he turned into a girl. He became less eat, run faster, and his temper and sensitivity also changed. Damn he hated it.

Then he felt a presence next to him. he looked up (well he became shorter due to the potion) and see Nataku staring at him with a smile. Damn he felt guiltier. Nataku held his hand and rubbed it. "I'm sorry" said Nataku. HE FELT GUILTIER. "I shouldn't have laughed at you, Goku. I should have told you," said Nataku, showing him a guilty face. Goku shook his head and looked at confused Nataku.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Nataku," said Goku. "I mean, I should have listen to you when you were saying that you're sorry but I-"

"No, its okay. It's not your fault," said Nataku, smiled.

"But-"

"Really Goku. It's not your fault. You were panicked at that time."

"But-but---!" Nataku silent him with a kiss. Goku was shocked at first but then he started to enjoy it and responded to the kiss. A soft and gentle kiss turned into a passionate and eager kiss within seconds when suddenly the door swung opened, startling them.

"Oh!" Gojyo's eyes wide seeing Nataku on top of Goku, kissing. "Err…sorry to interrupt you two, but…it's almost eight o'clock," Gojyo tapped his watch. Nataku looked at Goku, blushed and quickly get off of Goku and walked outside back to his room. Goku was blushing redder than before. "Wooo! My roommate is kissing with his bestfriend!" joked Gojyo.

"Knock it off!" Goku smiled and went to the bathroom. Gojyo grinned wider.

'_Goku's kissing with Nataku! Yeah! Goku's kissing with Nataku! Yeah!'_ Gojyo hummed in his mind.

-----------------------------------

Biology is Goku and Nataku's first class on Monday. Today, there's a different between the two bestfriend. No, not because they were blushing but because they were holding each others hands like a couple. Yes, students (especially the boys) were staring at them with confusion. Isn't Mokumi (Goku) Sanzo's girlfriend? What will happen to Nataku if he found out that Mokumi is now having an affair with Nataku for Sanzo had been known as The Most Scariest Person In College? Will he shout his words to Nataku's face or challenge him which is weird because usually he's the one being challenge because of their girlfriends falling in love with Sanzo? And they usually lost.

Apparently Sanzo didn't care. The rumor was quick that on second bell, the rumors reached to him where usually he's the last boy heard the rumors around the college. Though Sanzo can felt a needle being stuck to his heart and the heart broken like a mirror into pieces when he heard the rumor, he still didn't care. He's not falling in love with Mokumi. He's NOT GOING TO.

So, Nataku and Goku were still progressing in their relationship although they had been bestfriend for thirteen years, but they still new in this. Goku did ask Gojyo for an advice while Nataku went to get his drink but finding that Gojyo's advice is weird (and scary) he asked Hakkai instead. "Say Hakkai," Goku called him.

"Yes Mokumi? Are you feeling your stomach hurt again?" Hakkai asked. Goku felt his stomach hurt again but didn't want to tell Hakkai since Hakkai had told him it is usual for girl to feel stomachaches during period so he shook his head. "Then, what's wrong?"

"Um…I just want to ask…" Goku blushed, "about lover relationship," stated Goku, blushing harder. Hakkai awed and smiled.

"Aww…you can ask me about anything," said Hakkai.

"Thanks Hakkai. Um…well…how to know that we really love that person?" Goku asked. "I just want to know if I really love Nataku, not because of the…kiss," added Goku, blushing.

"Haha. Well, Mokumi, let me ask you something."

"Huh?"

"Did your stomach felt weird as if there were butterflies flying in it every time you looked at Nataku?" Hakkai asked. Goku thought for a while and nodded. "Then, have you been thinking about him this lately? Your appetite isn't strong as before? You kept thinking about him where ever you are, bathroom, class, sleep?" Hakkai asked. Goku nodded and his eyes were starting to shimmer. Hakkai chuckled. "And have you ever wishes that there are only you and him in this world and you two can just live happily ever after?" Goku nodded eagerly. "Well, that's mean you ARE in love with him," said Hakkai. Goku's mouth slightly opened.

"I'm in love with Nataku…" Goku touched his lips then giggled cutely. "Nataku and I…" _'are in love! I don't care if I'm a girl or not because I also felt those when I was a boy minus the appetite part but what the heck! I'm in love with Nataku! But does he love me as ME or Mokumi…?'_ thought Goku.

"What's with me?" Nataku with a Honey Juice, Goku's favourite in his hand asked. Goku turned and blushed seeing Nataku. Nataku perplexed. "What's wrong?" he sat next to Goku, worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine!" said Goku and held Nataku's hand under the table. Hakkai smiled widely. Then Goku winced.

"Goku?"

"Stomachaches," replied Goku, smiled and winced again.

"Goku, maybe you should take a rest," said Nataku.

"Huh? No, I'm fine really-" and he winced again, his hand touched his belly.

"I think Nataku is right. You should take a rest, Go-I mean Mokumi," said Hakkai, almost called Mokumi Goku due to keep listening Nataku calling him Goku. He just don't get it why Nataku love to called him Goku and he even want to know what would Nataku called Mokumi when Goku, her brother is around since Nataku used to call Mokumi and Goku both GOKU. He wanted to know.

"Aww…all right. Wait for me in Cooking," said Goku as he gives Nataku a kiss on his forehead and walked away. After Goku was lost in sight, Hakkai smiled and glanced at Nataku.

"She's cute, huh Nataku?" Hakkai asked causing Nataku to blush. "You know Nataku…" Nataku felt easy all of sudden. "I've been wondering…what will you called Mokumi when she and Goku are together?" Hakkai's eyes twinkling and his hand under his chin.

"Err…Goku?" Replied Nataku, unsure can be heard within his replied.

"Goku huh? Then how will they know which one of them had you call?" asked Hakkai. "I mean…you called Goku and Mokumi Goku and then when those two were together, you called Mokumi Goku. Aren't you afraid Goku might think that you were calling him?" added Hakkai. There was long silent. Then Nataku sighed in defeat.

"I shouldn't tell you this but I know you will someday find out," said Nataku. Hakkai's eyes changed into eyes full of interest.

"So, you're going to tell me?" Hakkai said. Nataku looked at him curiously then sighed.

"You knew, huh?"

"Is it true?" Hakkai's eyes widened.

"I knew it. You knew about this. Yes, it's true." And Nataku told everything to Hakkai.

"Amazing…Goku is a girl now?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes. Mokumi is actually Goku," replied Nataku. Hakkai's eyes shimmered.

"And you love Goku as Mokumi…or Goku himself?" Hakkai asked. Nataku looked at Hakkai in confused. "Nataku, I just don't want to see Goku hurts. I wished that you loved Goku as himself, not Mokumi," stated Hakkai. Nataku looked hurt and bowed.

"I…don't know…"

"Goku, wake up."

"No…I can't kiss you now…" Goku mumbled in his sleep. Nataku blushed and continued to shake Goku. "Hmm? Nataku?" Goku rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"How are you feeling? Still stomachache?" asked Nataku. Goku smiled sleepily and embraced Nataku. "Go-Goku?"

"I want to sleep more!" His voice sounds sexy.

"No. You can't. Dokugakuji will get mad at you," said Nataku as he tried to push Goku gently and stared at him. Goku pouted. "I'll made you some Chicken Pork Soup," added Nataku and this sentence brighten Goku's face. So, they went to Cooking Class not before they kissed each other.

-----------------------------------

There is a new student in Cooking Lesson whom Goku had seen before in Biology. Peach hairs, green eyes, small figure but big breasts (Oh boy again…) sit next to him at their three-shared-table. "Hello!" the girl chirped at Goku as she put in some salt into her frying pan and gave him a wide smiled.

"Err…hello," replied Goku. The girl stretched her arm to Goku.

"I'm Ririn!" she exclaimed. Goku hesitated at first but then shook her hand.

"Go-I mean Mokumi," said Goku. The girl gasped and her eyes widened.

"You're Goku's sister, right!" Goku arched his eyebrow.

"I'm Kougaiji's sister! He told me everything about you! He also told me you are Goku's sister!" said Ririn. Now the way she talked and her face looks familiar to Goku. Nataku who next to Goku glanced at Ririn intently and shook his head. He continued tasting his cooked, said; too tasteless and added some salts.

"Oh…you know my brother?" Goku asked.

"Hell yeah! I beat him in Ouji Judo Competition eight years ago in the first round!" replied Ririn causing Nataku to burst out and almost chocked and Goku stunned. Now Goku remembered her! She's the one who wiped him out of the competition in the first round! "It was very easy though. Not to be mean, but he was VERY EASY to defeat. He threatens me before the match saying that he would beat me out of my place but hey…I win! Conceited, isn't he?" Ririn continued. Goku still stunned and recalled eight years ago. Hell yeah, she's right. He did threaten her but it was to hide his nervous! Then he lose the match and never been allowed to enter the match. He became the substitute.

"So, you're Ririn. The one who had defeated Yasko from Danio Country, right?" Nataku asked. Ririn looked at Nataku intently.

"Ah! You're Nataku who had beaten Shibuna, the best one in Shinken Country! I know you!" Ririn's voice is loud that everyone turned to look at Nataku and whispered against each other. They didn't know Nataku joined Judo once and he beat Shibuna! The fat girl who had strangled Goku yesterday squeaked as she looked at Nataku in horror and ran outside screaming; _HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!_ "You beat Shibuna who beaten me and won the Best Young Participator of Ouji Judo Competition!" added Ririn. Now everyone whispered louder as they were shocked by the news.

"He had beaten Shibuna!"

"The best Judo!"

"I cannot believe it!" of course they cannot believe it. Fragile body like Nataku's had won in Judo. You have got to be kidding me! They thought Nataku was only a nerd and followed Goku around like a dog but after this, they knew they were wrong. Nataku followed Goku around because he wanted to protect him.

"Hmm, haven't seen you around in the tournament," said Ririn. Goku squeaked and wished that everyone could just stopped asking that question!

"I quit," replied Nataku. The students whispered again. How can Nataku quit when he got a chance to win another tournament?

"Huh? Why?"

"Let just say…I'm not interested in it anymore."

"What! Not interested! You're that good but not interested!" Shouted Ririn. Dokugakuji hit her head. "Ow…that's hurt!"

"Be silent and continue to cook!" shouted Dokugakuji. Everyone turned to their cooked and still whispering. Ririn pouted and looked at Nataku.

"So why did you quit?" Ririn asked softly. "Don't tell me because you were defeated by my brother that you quit it?"

"No. Because I don't want Goku to get hurt," said Nataku. Ririn looked at blushing Goku.

"What? He's weak! Serve him right for joining the club!" said Ririn. For a second there, Nataku wanted to slap Ririn but he held it and smiled.

"Let me ask you this. Would you quit if you joined certain club with your brother but your brother isn't very good it while you are very good it. The sensei kept telling your brother to stay so that you stay but he got beaten everyday badly. Would you still in the club if that happened?" Nataku asked.

"Hmm. my brother is good at everything…but…if that happened…I would quit! I don't want Onee-chan to hurt because of me!" said Ririn, frowning then her eyes widnedn. "Oh…so that's why you left him…you didn't want to see him hurt because you…oh…is it?" Ririn arched her eyebrow. Nataku smiled. Glad Ririn is smart.

"Yes. I love him." That's all Nataku can say before the bell rang. Goku looked at Nataku in surprised.

"Say hello to your brother!" exclaimed Ririn before she run outside. The other students also left the classroom only Goku and Nataku left. Goku still staring at Nataku.

"Is it true…? You love me…as ME?" Goku asked.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Yes, he loved Goku as GOKU, not MOKUMI. He sure of it. There is not hesitation when he's telling Ririn about his feeling. Maybe he should thanks Ririn for this.

"Nothing." Goku was happy! His heart and mind were screaming in joys!_ 'Nataku love me as ME! Hoorey for me!' _thought Goku as he smiled wider. Nataku saw Goku's happy face and smiled. He leaned forward, without Goku realizing it, and kissed him, on lips. Goku was startled though but then he kissed him back. Dokugakuji who out of his office saw two of his students kissing in his classroom and sighed.

'_Lovebird.'_ And he walked into his office back, not to disturb the two lovers who now was kissing in passion. And so Goku and Nataku live happily ever after……………………………………HELL NO! There will be lots of obstacle for them in the future. Sanzo x Goku!

-----------------------------------

Nan: -sees Sanzo x Goku fans gave her deadly glare- ...Ekkk...Xion...I told you already not to write Nataku x Goku...

Xion9: So what? I'm writing this story anyway!

Nan: I know that but it's under my name YOU IDIOT!

Xion9: FINE! FINE! -purposely do Nataku x Goku more-

Nan: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU SAID YOU WILL NOT WRITE IT AGAIN!

-----------------------------------

WAHH! I cannot wait for Sanzo x Goku! Please don't be mad! Thank you to those who reviewed this story! Wait...soon girls...soon...i don't wanna be killed by all of you...soon...

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

"This isn't working!"

"Nope. It isn't working. I wonder what I miss."

"Professor!"

"Now don't you dare blaming me, young lady? Who told you to be itchy hands?" Dr. Nii pointed his finger and waved it to Goku. Goku blushed and pouted. "Well, this might take another two weeks I guess," said Dr. Nii and glared at Goku to shut him up. "Hmm. I think you already get used to being a girl, huh?"

"Well…yes…but seeing them naked, no," said Goku, blushing remembering last's week Saturday where a sports is being held. Every student needed to join at least one sport and Goku had chosen Kendo along with Nataku. When he entered the locker room he was surprised, shocked and stunned seeing the girls were changing clothe and some of them didn't even have a single string on them. Goku tried to calm down and not to nosebleed (He still has male genes!) and walked inside the locker until suddenly Ririn (naked Ririn) showed up and hugged him that he screamed, nosebleed and fainted.

Dr. Nii chuckled and smiled evilly at Goku after he heard the story. Goku frowned at this and glared at Dr. Nii. "Well, aren't you so lucky with that? Being able to see girls naked…?" Dr. Nii asked. Goku thought for a while before he frowned again. "I guess not," said Dr. Nii. Goku was in bad mood because today is another Saturday. He hated Saturday. The door of The Clinic opened by Nataku.

"Morning Goku," said Nataku as he walked towards him.

"Morning," Goku blushed as he received morning kiss from Nataku. Dr. Nii arched his eyebrow and smiled. "So Professor, when will you finish the potion?" Goku asked.

"Two weeks. I'll called you if I had finish it," replied Dr. Nii.

"Really? Thanks!" Goku hold Nataku's hand. "Okay then, bye!" and dragged him out the clinic. Dr. Nii's smiled widen and he looked at the bottle he had just showed to Goku which he told him didn't work when he tested it on his rat. He then went inside his office and walked towards a box with a female rat in it. The rat was originally a male but Dr. Nii had given him the bottle Goku had drank a week ago. He gave the rat a drop of water from the bottle. Within ten minutes, the female rat slowly turned into a male. Dr. Nii smiled wider. "Ah…I did it."

"So, it didn't work?" Nataku asked.

"Nope. Dr. Nii already tested it on his rat and he told me it didn't work out," said Goku. These two lovers were holding hands. "Huh…I hate Saturday," said Goku.

"Hmm? Why? I thought you love Saturday since it's a day where there's no study."

"Well, yes, but after last week incident, I started to hate it…" pouted Goku. Nataku recalled the last week incident and smiled which soon saw by Goku and he pouted more. "What's with that smile?"

"Nothing." Nataku smiled handsomely making Goku blushed and tighten his hold.

"Nataku, Goku!" Hakkai with Sanzo behind him walked towards them.

"Sanzo? Hakkai?"

"I'm glad we found you," said Hakkai as he panting. Then he straightens his body and smiled at Nataku. Sanzo was cursing behind him. "Nataku, we have a great new for you!" exclaimed Hakkai. Nataku confused, Goku blinked while Sanzo cursed more. "You have been selected as 2nd year prefect!" said Hakkai. Nataku and Goku stunned then Goku looked at Nataku in amazed and grinned.

"That's great Nataku!" Nataku still stunned. "I always knew Nataku would be selected!" Exclaimed Goku and embraced Nataku, causing him to blush and smiled sheepishly. Then Nataku frowned. Prefect is a busy person and always away from class to help Headmaster or professor and being a prefect also meant being always in pressure and away from Goku and Nataku didn't want that. He hated it when Goku isn't around him and he didn't want to be in pressure. It made him sick and worried. What if Goku needed his help during class or someone bullied him?

He didn't want to repeat the past when they were kids where he saw bruises on Goku's body and Goku told him that he was bullied and, the bullied resulted in Goku having a weak heart and bruises everywhere since then. Nataku wanted to find out who did this though but Goku didn't want to tell him. He was really guilty at that time. Besides that, he will have no time for Goku anymore and when that happened, Goku would hate him for not always be there for him and will dumped him. And their love were getting blossom! "What's wrong Nataku, aren't you happy?" Goku, who noticed Nataku's expression changed, asked.

"I refuse to become a prefect," said Nataku. Hakkai and Sanzo shocked. They looked at Nataku curiously and confused. Nataku tighten his held of Goku's hand as he saw Goku's face written with worried and curiousity.

"Why?" Sanzo asked.

"Why Nataku?" Goku asked.

"I…don't want you to leave me," said Nataku, surprising Goku.

"Leave you? I would never leave you, Nataku," said Goku. "I love you," blushing.

"I know that but…what will happen after I become a prefect. I will get busy, you know and I can't always be with you," said Nataku. _'And always in pressure,' _thought Nataku. Goku's eyes widened and bowed. "Goku, being a prefect is also being far away from you. I can't live with you, Goku. I can't let you off my eyes more than five minutes and it made my heart feeling uneasy without you by my side," said Nataku as he put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku blushed, frowned then he lifted Nataku's hand which hold his hand and kissed it. Nataku blushed and Goku smiled.

"Thanks Nataku. But I want you to be a prefect," said Goku.

"What? But Goku we would not always together and-"

"You can come into my room every night," said Goku, blushing.

"But what if someone bullied you like that girl and I'm not there to help you?"

"Aww…don't worry about that. I know Kendo and Judo, don't you remember?" Goku smiled. Sanzo and Hakkai looked at him in amazed. "And I don't want everyone to call you a dog for keep following behind me and besides, they say long distance lovers will make them love their lovers more!" exclaimed Goku.

"Goku…" Nataku looked at his hand which had been kissed by Goku a minute ago and smiled in defeat. "All right." Goku smiled wider and hugged Nataku. Hakkai smiled seeing two lovebirds in front of him while Sanzo cursed in head again. "Okay Hakkai. I accepted it," said Nataku to Hakkai.

"Great! The ceremony will be tomorrow!" said Hakkai and Goku and Nataku left Sanzo with Hakkai. Hakkai looked at frowned Sanzo. "What's wrong?"

"Nande mo nai," replied Sanzo and cursed more.

"This sandwich is delicious! Where did you get it?" Goku glanced at smiling Nataku as he munched the sandwich Nataku had just given him.

"Actually Kougaiji made it and give it to me but I'm kind of full right now," said Nataku as he put his hand at Goku's hips. Goku didn't bother the hand, continued to munch. As they walked towards their unknown destination, Goku threw away the plastic which wrapped the sandwich before into the bin, they stopped behind the gym. Goku glance around his surrounding wondering where Nataku had brought him. Then he noticed they were behind the gym and looked up at Nataku.

"Nataku, what are we doing--!" his voice turned into muffles as Nataku pressed his lips against Goku's. Shocked and surprised at first but soon Goku returned the kiss. Damn Nataku sure know how to kiss him. Did Nataku just smiled during the kiss.

Nataku's hand shifted from Goku's hips to his shoulder then down to his clothe. He slowly opened the buttons when suddenly Goku broke the kissed and looked at him in shocked. For a second Nataku was afraid Goku was going to push him away but instead he talked. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Someone's shouting," said Goku and looked down only to realize half of his buttons already opened. He looked at Nataku in disbelieve and blushed. "Mou~!" He quickly put on the buttons while Nataku chuckled and helped him out.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Another time, Nataku~!" said Goku, seductively. Those two started to leave when they heard someone's shouting. They went to the front gym and saw Sanzo with another young man standing in front of the door. Sanzo's face was twitching like he had hold patient for three days and there are veins can be seen popping out of his head. Goku and Nataku slowly stepped back before Sanzo saw them and spied them. "Who is that?" Goku pointed to the man standing before Sanzo.

Black-haired, gold plus blue (Is it?) eyes with a fine line smiled plastered on his face. The man wore a fine red robe and under that robe, he wore a black shirt and trousers. Around the guy's neck, a gold fine artwork of broken heart-shaped necklace can be seen. This man is rich and he is so~ handsome, thought Goku, blushing.

"He looks familiar," said Nataku as he pressed his body against Goku from behind causing Goku to blush irritably.

"What do you want from me?" Sanzo asked the man.

"Aww…can't I visit my favourite person?" replied the man, smiled warily.

"Ch. You have an intention. Say it!" Said Sanzo.

"Relax Genjo Sanzo…I'm not going to hurt you…" The man said as he runs his hand over his hairs. Man he's cool! Thought Goku. "Your father told me to give you a message," said the man.

"What is it?"

"Next week is your first term holiday so he was saying that he wanted you to be at home because there will be a party. Of course, you the important of all, needed to be there. No staying in hostel," said the man.

"Ch. Tell him I don't want to go to that party even though he sent someone to threaten me!" replied Sanzo, grunted.

"Sanzo…Sanzo…Sanzo…" The man shook his head every time he mentioned Sanzo, "you're as persistent and ignorance as always. Aren't you going to change your attitude?" the man asked.

"My attitude is none of your business, Homura!" Nataku's eyes widened as Sanzo called the man before him 'Homura'. He was too shocked that he didn't realize he shouted it loud.

"HOMURA?" He quickly closed his mouth with his hands and turned around with his back leaning against the wall. Goku looked at him in shocked. Sanzo who heard Nataku's voice turned to them and see no one but he sure there was someone there.

"Who's there?" There was a long silent but then Goku and Nataku appeared around the corner and revealed themselves. Sanzo's eyes widened then he cursed. "Ch. What are you two doing here?" Sanzo asked. Homura looked at Nataku and arched his eyebrow then to Goku, smiling.

"Nothing," replied Nataku.

"Ch."

"Now, now Genjo Sanzo, don't be mad. It's not like we were talking about something important," said the man and smiled at Goku. Goku blushed at this and was Nataku just curses? "Long time no see, Nataku," said Homura. Nataku froze and shifted his eyes when Goku looked at him in curious. Sanzo arched his eyebrow in question. "Nataku is…my cousin," said Homura.

"Is it true?" Goku asked. Nataku nodded. "I didn't know that."

"We're not really that close," said Homura as he walked towards Goku took his hand and kissed Goku's hand softly. Nataku and Sanzo twitched. Homura asked Goku something in France. Goku speechless hearing and looked at Nataku. "Oh, sorry. My name is Homura. What is your name, beautiful and fine lady?" Homura asked again, this time he translated it.

"Oh~! My name is Goku," said Goku then realized he answered wrong. "I mean my name is Mokumi but just called me Goku!"

"Such a fine name," said Homura in Spanish and kissed Goku's hand again. Nataku was getting irritated that he took Homura's hand and pushed it back.

"Stay away from her," said Nataku in angry with Spanish language. Goku's mouth slightly opened and couldn't believe what he had heard. Nataku just spoke Spanish!

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Homura in Spanish. "I didn't expect you to have a girlfriend this soon. Funny..." Homura smiled as he said it with France Language. Nataku cursed and looked at stunned Goku who didn't understand what they were talking just now and smiled. Homura saw this and smiled wider. "Well, well, well, it seems that you are falling in love with her. Have you done it with her?" Homura asked in Spanish. Nataku turned glared at Him.

"SILENT! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HOMURA!" Shouted Nataku at Homura, scaring Goku as he stepped back a little. Nataku sure was scary when he's shouting especially with foreign language.

"Well…haven't seen you this mad before…" Homura said in Spanish, sneered.

"Why you..." Nataku greeted his teeth and his eyes darkened.

"Would you two be quiet and talk with the language we can understand? Someone here is lost and scared with the way you two were talking," said Sanzo in Dutch surprising the others three. Then Homura chuckled. Goku and Nataku looked at Homura curiously.

"Of course, of course. I'm sorry for using foreign language to talk with my cousin, you see…we've been told to study foreign language since we were a little again," said Homura as he bowed and put his hand under his chest in gentleman way and smiled. Goku was speechless! He still couldn't believe he just heard a three handsome guy were talking with foreign language and man, the words were beautiful when it came out of their mouths. He understands Homura and Nataku have been told to study foreign language but Sanzo? "Of course, Genjo Sanzo also been told by his father, my father's bestfriend," said Homura, knowing what is in Goku's mind. Goku blushed and smiled.

"Ch. Stupid language," said Sanzo.

"I like it when it comes out of you guys' mouth," said Goku instinctively. The three guys looked at him. Homura smiled, Nataku blushed while Sanzo twitched. "Really! It's a weird language but I like it!"

"Whatever," said Sanzo as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, my job here is done. See you at the party, Genjo Sanzo," said Homura. Sanzo cursed. Homura then, ignoring the way Nataku glared at him, lifted Goku's hand again, kissed it and said another foreign language. This time in Portuguese, "Good bye beautiful lady. Till we meet again." and he retreated to leave them.

"Ch. Annoying brat," said Sanzo.

"Tell me about it," Nataku rolled his eyes as he knew who Homura really was and looked at Goku who now was dreaming. "Goku?"

"Ah...he's such a cool man..." said Goku unconsciously in Portuguese. Nataku and Sanzo looked at him in awe and that was the time when Goku realized he had spoken in Portuguese and quickly closed his mouth. Sanzo twitched, he walked towards the door, opened and entered the gym, and then he closed the door behind him harshly. Damn Homura for making Goku like that! Damn him! Oh how he really hated Homura right now that he wanted to kill him.

Outside, Nataku was stunned with Goku's words and slowly he frowned and showed betrayed look. Goku gulped and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," said Goku as he held Nataku's hand. Nataku still frowned causing Goku to become panicked and started to feel guilty. "Nataku~! I'm really sorry~! I didn't mean to say it~!" Goku pleaded as he cursed himself for being girly and easy to get attracted to handsome man. Well, luckily he didn't fall for Gojyo or he couldn't imagine if he did. Nataku still frowned then he smiled. He drew Goku's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You are sexy and beautiful that I wanted to make out with you right now, Goku." And kissed it again. "I love you," said Nataku in Portuguese. Even though Goku didn't understand what Nataku had just said but he couldn't help it to feel embarrassed and shy.

"Thank you," said Goku with Portuguese language unconsciously as he tiptoed he wrapped his arms around Nataku's neck and kissed him on the lips. Maybe he did understand a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

Nan: Stop it already…starts your Sanzo x Goku already…

Xion9: All right. All right. I can't stand your whining!

Nan: Good! Write it!

Xion9: Not yet –grin-

Nan: NANI! _Oh, I'm going to kill you!_

---------------------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

---------------------------------------------

Nataku who wore a black robe waited nervously behind the stage as at any minutes from now his name will be called to receive the Prefect Badge from Headmaster Jiroushin. At this time he wished that Goku would be here so that he calmed him down or he can kissed him or make out right here, right now. Then he felt someone patted his shoulder. He looked behind over his shoulder and startled to see Goku smiling wide at him.

"Goku! What are you doing here! You're not supposed to be here!" Nataku asked, started to get more nervous plus panicked.

"Aww Nataku. I just wanted to see you! You don't want me to be here!" Goku asked a little bit upset with Nataku's reaction. He thought Nataku would be happy to see him and kissed him straight away.

"No! I want you to be here, but you're not supposed to be here or that Sanzo will-"

"Nataku! You're next!" Sanzo called him from the front curtain and saw Goku. "You! What are you doing here!" Sanzo closed the curtain behind him and walked towards them. Goku smiled nervously and looked at Nataku who gave him a sympathetic look which also said; _Told you not to come here_.

"I just want to see Nataku before he earn the badge! Can't I?" Goku used his undefeated-pleading-eyes towards Sanzo whom slowly stepped back and cursed softly.

"Ch. Don't be too long!"

"Yay! Nataku, I'll meet you in Library!" said Goku before he kissed Nataku and left those two hot guys.

"**_Nataku Taishi from Class 2 Outstanding,"_** Hakkai's voice can be heard from outside. Nataku quickly went towards the stage to earn the badge leaving behind mad and grumpy Sanzo. Sanzo looked at the exit where Goku just left from. The way Mokumi looked at him just now made him thought of Goku. Pleaded beautiful golden eyes.

'_Just like Goku,'_ thought Sanzo and cursed him for thinking about Goku this lately. First Mokumi (though he tried to neglect that) then Goku. What the hell is going on with him this lately! Why had he been fallen in love with these two siblings? Had he gone nuts? No, he can still count 1 to 1000. Yes, he can still spell easy words such as Voila! Bonito! Adios! Okay, those were foreign language. Ever since he heard rumors about Nataku and Mokumi were couple, his heart seem like there are thousands, no, millions of needles stuck into his heart and seems to remain there forever if not for when Hakkai mentioned Goku's name that all of sudden, the pain gone and seems to be replaced by a blossom flowers. At that moment he knew that he had fallen in love with Goku. He also didn't know how and why that happened. The sudden changed of feeling made him worried sick. Maybe he's psycho.

"Sanzo, you can have a speak now," Hakkai patted him, startling him. He looked around and saw the selected new prefects were staring at him including Nataku. Damn he hated seeing that face. The face who took Goku away from him.

"Ahem…From now on, all of you are officially Prefect and each of you should know you're…" and he continued speaking until there are no more words out of his mouth. Everyone started to disperse and leave the Hall. Everyone except Hakkai. "What?" Sanzo asked.

"Nothing. You've been down this lately," said Hakkai.

"Whatever. I don't care about it," said Sanzo.

"You…were thinking about Goku, aren't you?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo felt his cheek hotter. "Oh! You like him, aren't you Sanzo?" Hakkai said as he clapped his two hands.

"Whatever." Hakkai smiled wider. "Don't you tell everyone especially that lovers of yours!" stated Sanzo, blushing.

"Aww…don't worry. I won't reveal your secret," said Hakkai. Sanzo trusted Hakkai. He had known Hakkai since they were in high school already. So he don't have to worry if his secret would leaked or not because he knew Hakkai won't revealed his secret. "So, that's why you hated Nataku," said Hakkai.

"Humph."

"He always with Goku and now…"

"I don't care about him anymore. I'm glad he had girlfriend already so he don't have to be busy following behind Goku anymore. If he didn't have a girlfriend, he would have still with Goku," said Sanzo. Hakkai looked at Sanzo perplexed. Girlfriend? Busy following Goku? "Hakkai," Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "You haven't seen him around, haven't you?" Sanzo asked.

"Seeing who?"

"Goku. I haven't seen him since that day. I wanted to apologize to him…" Sanzo blushed and Hakkai astonished. "I wonder where he had gone to. Do you think he still in this college?" asked Sanzo. Hakkai's mouth slightly opened then he gasped.

"Sanzo, you mean Goku…Mokumi's brother? Not…Mokumi?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo arched his eyebrow.

"Who else then? Is there anyone else name Goku in this college?" Sanzo replied and astonished as Hakkai's expression changed from normal to worried then anxious and nervous. _'Maybe he didn't know whom I am talking about since he seems started to call that Mokumi Goku too,'_ thought Sanzo. "Hakkai," Hakkai looked at him. "I mean Goku, not Mokumi his sister. You know, Son Goku whom I had tear up his sketched last week, remember?" Sanzo asked.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai awed and sighed. He thought Sanzo already realized that Mokumi IS Goku. "Goku…he isn't in this college anymore…" and thousands of rocks hit Sanzo's heart.

---------------------------------------------

"This badge looks cool!" said Goku as he played and spun the badge around. He rested his head on Nataku's lap right after they met and went to Goku's room (Luckily no Gojyo). He had been playing with the badge since they're in the room and the rest was totally silent except when Goku was saying about the badge. Nataku was getting tired with Goku's words praising the badge all the time that he snatch the badge away from Goku's hand and put it inside his new robe's pocket. Goku pouted. "Mou Nataku!"

"I can't stand it anymore. You kept talking about how cool the badge was all the time since he get into this room," said Nataku, bowing down to look at pouted Goku. _'Cute,'_ thought Nataku.

"Then, what should we talk about? Oh wait! There is!" exclaimed Goku as he sat up, put his hands on the bed and grinned at Nataku. "Holiday is next week Nataku! Do you have anything to do during the holidays?" Goku asked. Nataku thought for a while before he smiled, caressed Goku's face and kissed him. "Wha?"

"Nope. I won't be doing anything," said Nataku.

"Cool! I was thinking you know…" Goku's face reddens.

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking of staying in your house during holidays," said Goku. Nataku's eyes widened, stunned and he didn't know what to say anymore but to hug Goku.

"That's great Goku!" Nataku broke the hug and kissed Goku passionately. Goku blushed deeper after the kissed and grinned sheepishly.

"Wait, about your mom? Would she let me stay there?" Goku asked, worried since Nataku's mother didn't know about their relationship.

"I'll ask her later and don't worry about it, but for now…" Nataku smirked as he leaned forwards Goku's face and kissed him on his lips, softly.

"Mmm…that's sweet…" Goku's eyes dreamy and smirked wide. Nataku smirked wider and pinned Goku on his bed.

(Nan: -sees Sanzo x Goku fans drawing out their weapons- Oh shoot! READ BELOW! _I'm definitely going to kill you Xion!_

Xion9: -smirks-)

---------------------------------------------

Holidays came after many obstacles happened in the college. Sanzo got heartbroken because he didn't know where is Goku's whereabouts while Hakkai felt guilty for lying to Sanzo though at the same time happy and glad because Gojyo was always there for him. Goku and Nataku still not yet doing 'it' because last time, when they both were half-naked and on their way to make love, they were interrupted by drunk Gojyo who swung opened the door all of sudden, startling them and fell asleep on his bed. Nataku was furious (but he hide it) and Goku was mad as he kept yelling at Gojyo in the next day and yes, Goku and Nataku didn't do anything at all.

(Nan: -sees Sanzo x Goku fans withdrew their weapons- Whew. Thank god for saving me

Xion9: _Hmm…I don't want her to be killed yet_)

"So…she won't let me?" Goku asked, sad.

"I'm sorry Goku. Mother said that she and I were going to be busy in holidays," said Nataku. Goku bowed down and sniff. "Goku…" Nataku hold Goku's hand and kissed it. Goku's shoulders started to shake and soon whimpered can be heard. Nataku sighed, pulled Goku and hugged him tightly. "I'm really sorry Goku," said Nataku as he kissed Goku's head.

"I will miss you!" choked Goku, still shaking in Nataku's arms. Nataku give another head-kiss.

"Goku, I promise you that if I have a time, I would visit you or call you, okay?" said Nataku then a honk can be heard. They turned around to see Nataku's car already arrived. A woman stepped out of the car and walked towards them

"Nataku let's go," said the woman.

"Oh. Okay mother," said Nataku as he picked up the bag beside him and glanced at crying Goku.

"Hmm? So is she your girlfriend?" the woman asked as she saw Goku.

"Huh? Oh yes. Mokumi is her name," said Nataku. Goku stopped crying now, wiped off his tears and smiled at the woman. The woman put her hand on Goku's shoulder and smiled pitied.

"I'm sorry Mokumi, but Nataku and I will be busy these holidays. I just don't want you to feel lonely at our place when Nataku and I have something to do," said the woman. Goku shook his head and smiled. "Nataku can come visit you or called you if he has a time. I'll make sure he does it," said the woman and kissed Goku's forehead.

"Thanks," said Goku and smiled wider. Nataku and the woman waved him goodbye and their car out of his sight a moment later. Goku sighed and sat down on the ground. _'He's late,'_ thought Goku. _'I'm going to miss Nataku a lot.'_ Hell yeah he will even though Nataku and his house aren't very far that it might takes five minutes by car.

When they were kids, they always played together at Playground which situated in the middle from Goku's house to Nataku's house. They kept playing until evening and then they will went home at separate ways. Goku still remember where Nataku got injured at his back as he tried to catch Goku who fell from the tree. Nataku's back hit the wood on the ground and left a wound. This time, it was different though. They are not kids anymore. They're teenagers who going to be an adult in a few years and they are now lovers, not a love-as-friend relationship. This time is different. Completely different.

"Goku!" Goku looked up and saw a boy same age as him looking around. "Hmm…where is he?" the asked looked around more until his eyes fixed with Goku's. The boy tilted his head and walked towards him. Goku knew this boy. He was from his place. "Um…do you know any boy named Son Goku?" the boy asked. Goku smiled then chuckled. The boy curious and pouted. "Fine if you don't want to help me!" The boy walked passes him but then stumbled when Goku pulled his trousers. "Akkk! What the hell are you doing, you-you girl!" the boy shouted.

Goku chuckled, making the boy's faces blushed. "I'm sorry Eroshi," said Goku. The boy's eyes widened then Goku smiled. The boy's arched his eyebrow then he gasped.

"Goku?"

"Yes. Knew you're the smartest in our place!" Exclaimed Goku as he stand up and patted his dirty butt.

"Whoa-! I thought you were joking but-but how…?"

"I'll tell you the rest later. Have you tell them about me…changed?" Goku asked as he picked up his bag.

"Err…no. I thought you were joking," said Eroshi.

"Honestly…so, can we go now?" Goku asked.

"Huh? Oh…sure…"

"Yosh! To The Blue Paradise Orphanage!"

---------------------------------------------

Eroshi, a boy who the same age as Goku, Green spiky hairs (Like Zeff from FF), blue eyes and cute face that almost made every girl in Orphanage smiled seductively to attract him everytime he walked passed by them, returned with a girl next to him. Those girls, who had been waiting for his return with Goku, another cute boy for them, frowned as they saw the girl. One of the girls asked Eroshi in mad tone, "Who is she?"

"Hello," Goku waved. The girls made disgusting face. _'Oh…mad at me eh? Wait till you hear what Eroshi will say,'_ thought Goku, smirked.

"So, where's Goku?" Another girl asked.

"Err…" Eroshi looked at Goku who shrugged. "This is Goku," pointed Eroshi to the girl next to him. The girls looked at Goku curiously then frowned.

"Honestly Eroshi! Quit joking around! I know you're that close with Goku but can't you think of another name for your new girlfriend!" a new girl appeared from behind. She have a long pink ponytail, black eyes and she's taller than Eroshi and other girls.

"She's not my girlfriend, Flenisa! Honest! She is Goku! Goku told me last week that the professor from his college gave him the wrong potion when he got sick!" Eroshi started to panic. His rank as The Most Cool and Cute Guy in Orphanage will change if they didn't believe him. The girls looked at Goku again this time intently.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes! Ask him if you doubt me!" Flenisa looked at Goku.

"Hi Flenin!" Goku said, surprising Flenisa. Only one person would call her that name. Goku.

"Go-Goku?" The girls behind shocked and whispered against each other.

"Hehe."

"Goku!" Flenisa embraced Goku tightly, choking him.

"Ugh…can't breathe…"

"Ops! Sorry Goku," said Flenisa, blushing. Then suddenly the other girls started to hug Goku.

"Kyaa! Goku! We miss you!"

"Whoa! Whoa girls! Argh!" Goku started to run around the area as the girls started to chase him. Eroshi and Flenisa laughed seeing Goku running around like a popular celebrities been chased by their fans. Without knowing it, there is someone was watching them.

---------------------------------------------

"So…is he still here?" Goku asked Eroshi as he helped him to take out his clothe and put it into his wardrobe. They are now in Goku's room which situated next to the Master room belongs to the person in charge of the Orphanage.

"Hell yes he still here! This orphanage will still be standing if he's around unless he die or leave this place. I wished he did though," said Eroshi as he folded Goku's skirts (blushing…) and put it inside Goku's cupboard, the top of the left. Goku's face started to sweat and this saw by Eroshi. "I'm sorry Goku. We have complained to The King about his behaviour but The King is busy. He said he will deal with him later," said Eroshi.

"You see The King?" Goku looked at Eroshi in amazed. "Is The Prince there too?"

"Well yes. The King visited us last week so we told him about it, secretly of course, and oh, no Prince," said Eroshi. Goku wished he could see The Prince. He put Goku's empty bag under his bed and sat next to Goku on the bed.

"I wish he die," said Goku, hope in it.

"I wish he died too."

"I'm scared Eroshi! I don't want to go back here but I will be lonely in hostel since Nataku and the others went home these holidays!" Goku's hands started to shake and his eyes shut tight. "I don't want to be here…every night…he will…" choked and cry. Eroshi quickly hugged Goku and patted his back.

"Aww Goku…I'm really sorry…I wish we could do something about this…" said Eroshi when suddenly the door swung opened, shocking both of them. They looked at the doorway where a middle age man stood there with a belt in his hand. Goku's face turned horror and his hand tighten as he clutched Eroshi's back clothe. Eroshi showed a frowned and stretched his arms to protect Goku.

"Welcome back, Goku," said the man, smirking. Goku gulped and hide his face behind Eroshi. "I heard you have become a girl…well, I should thank you to your professor for this. You looks beautiful…" the man's voice seductive as Gojyo except that Gojyo's much better than this man, thought Goku. The man looked at Eroshi and frowned only to be frowned back by Eroshi. "Leave," said the man.

"No!" replied Eroshi. The man give out a loud snort and harshly, he pulled Eroshi by his sleeve and dragged him outside.

"No! Eroshi!"

"No! Let me go you stupid old man!" Eroshi struggled against the man as the man dragged him, then he bite the man's arm. The man screamed in pain, glared deadly at Eroshi then his hand hit hard at Eroshi's cheek that Eroshi slumped onto the ground, his mouth was bleeding.

"Eroshi!" The man pushed Goku inside before Goku could run outside his room to Eroshi and a sound of lock can be heard. Then there was a scream, Eroshi stamped the door hardly ignoring his bleeding mouth, kicked the door but to no avail the door still stood there. Soon, another scream coming out from the room.

"NOOOOOOO! GOOKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUU!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flenisa carried a tray full of food, nikuman, spaghetti, sliced roasted chicken, vegetables' soups, fried mushroom, fish fillets and a bowl of crisps. Behind her is a little boy about age seven carrying a jug of Honey Juice and a cup. "Neh, is Goku-ni-chan all right?" the boy asked.

"Yes, he's all right. Why?"

"Well…this morning I went to see him and he said he's sorry because he didn't want to see anyone…he looks sad…"

"Aww…don't worry. I bet he wanted to see you now," said Flenisa and wished that she was right. They arrived in front of Goku's room, knocked the door when they heard _'Come in' _from inside, they entered. Goku was sitting on the bed with Eroshi by his side. There's a bruise at his closed-right-eye and his left eye was half-opened. Another bruise can be seen at the end of his mouth and a fine line of wound at his cheek. Goku smiled when he saw the little boy.

"Hey Sora…" said Goku. Sora put the jug and glass on the table in front of Goku's bed and hugged Goku quickly. "Hey…sorry about this morning…" Sora shook his head harshly.

"I hate him! I hate him!" Sora shouted as he looked at Goku with his eyes streaming tears.

"We know that," said Eroshi as he patted Sora's head. "We all hate him."

"But I hate him more! More than all of you together hate him!"

"I'm glad that you hate him…" said Goku, ruffling Sora's hairs. Sora purred like a cat at this and smiled widely. Flenisa poured some Honey juice into Goku's cup and give it to him to drink. Goku drank it slowly, after he drank half of it, he gave it to Sora who now was sitting on his lap.

"Want to eat, Goku?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," said Goku. Flenisa give him pitied look and sighed. "Sorry."

"No, that's okay. Well, at least eat this," Flenisa hand over a bowl of crisps to Goku which snatched by Sora before Goku could touch it. "Sora!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Its okay, he can eat it. Give me some," said Goku. Sora grinned, took one crisps and put it into Goku's wide mouth. "Hmm…thanks Sora."

"Hehehe," giggled Sora. There was silent after that except the sound of Sora crunching the crisps. Eroshi stared at Goku, whom smiling when Sora missed the crisps as he flipped it to the air into his mouth. He still couldn't believe though that Goku had turned into a girl. Last week, Goku called him in the phone and told him that he had changed sex. Eroshi thought it was a joke that he kept laughing about it until yesterday.

'_Goku sure is beautiful when he is a girl,' _thought Eroshi. _'Well, he's cute when he's a boy…………and that cute face always gone when that old man entered Goku's room. Damn that old man! He always hurt Goku every night! He made Goku's life suffer! He always stops Goku from going out so that he can touch Goku!'_ Eroshi frowned.

"Something wrong, Eroshi?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Oh, nothing!" replied Eroshi and blushed when Goku gave him a smiled. _'Damn him…if only I know Judo and Kendo like Nataku…talk about Nataku…I heard Goku and him are couple now. I knew Goku love Nataku since he always sneaked out to see Nataku. I have never seen Nataku before but I bet he's a nice boy for Goku never wrong in choosing friend.'_ Goku noticed that Eroshi lost in space again and shook him by shoulders. "Huh? What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! I'm fine," replied Eroshi as he looked at Goku's face. _'Damn that old man.'_

"Flenin, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Um…well…do you have…err…" Goku looked at Eroshi and blushed.

"What?"

"Well, since I'm a girl now so…I have experience girls' thing…like…period."

"Period?" Flenisa asked. Goku blushed and smiled. "Oh! You want that?" Flenisa asked.

"Yes. I've already used all of them last time and today I…err…"

"I have it. I'll give it to you later," said Flenisa.

"Thanks!" Eroshi perplexed. He didn't understand what they are talking about. Period? As the smartest boy in Orphanage he finally realized, blushed irritably and looked at Goku. "Hmm?"

"So…how is it feel…period?" Eroshi whispered at Goku. Goku blushed and chuckled.

"You don't want to experience it. It's hurt," said Goku.

"Oh……"

"You can become girl if you want to. Professor Nii have plenty of it," said Goku, chuckled.

"Hey!" Eroshi punched Goku's arm softly and smiled. "You know Goku, I'm glad you're back," said Eroshi. Goku looked at him in awe and smiled.

"Me too." Said Goku. "Say, wanna play basketball?" Goku asked.

"Sure! It's been a long time since we played basketball together!"

"Great! Let's go then!"

"Yosh! I won't be nice to you just because you are weak!"

"Hah! I'm stronger now!"

"Me want to play too!" Sora said.

"All right Sora. Let's join them," said Flenisa and they went to outside, happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Yeah! Another chapter! Okay next chapter will be a short Sanzo x Goku but still Nataku x Goku. Don't worry, Sanzo x Goku will not be too long… -ogle Xion9-

Xion9: What?

Nan: You better make it Sanzo x Goku or I'll fire you…

Xion9: Try me. No one will help you if you fired.

Nan: Ekk…_he got me there…_A-anyway, just make it quick!

Xion9: -Grins-

After ten minutes…

Xion9: -write more Nataku x Goku-

Noex7: Neh, where's Nan?

Xion9: I don't know.

Noex7: Oro? –saw Nan being chased by fans- Neh, neh, look –pointed to Nan-

Xion9: Hmm? Oh good, she's running and that's good for her health.

Noex7: Mou!

Xion9: Why don't you say thank you now.

Noex7: Hai! Nan told me to say thank you to these wonderful reviewers!

----------

**Ken **:

Noex7: Honto! You will support Nan! Hoorey! Nan'll try her best to write another Nataku x Goku! Yeah! Thanks for reviewing!

Nan: -still running- SAAANKKKYYYU! WARRRGGGHH!

**Hikaru** :

Noex7: –sees one of the fans are Hikaru- Heheh…Nan told me to tell Hikaru-nii-chan that Nataku and Goku is not going to do 'it' instead Sanzo is the first person who would 'take' him. –think- what does 'it' mean, Xi-nii-chan?

Xion9: –sweatdrop- I don't want to explain it to you

Noex7: Huh? Nani? –shrug- Oh well, hehehe! Sankyu na Hikaru-ni-chan! –hug Hikaru-

**jcbabygurl** :

Noex7: Nan will said it all by herself!

Nan: -pant- finally…they're gone…-pants- Fuh! Eh? jcbabygurl! Hiya! I'm glad you like Nataku x Goku! I like it much if Nataku have short hair than long hair. Weird if he have a long hair…-shiver- anyway, glad you like it! Sanzo x Goku is hoot! Wohooo! –hug the screen- Love you! Sankyu!

Noex7: Sankyu! –hug the screen too-

**----------**

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: Hoorey! This chapter, there will be no Nataku x Goku! Hoorey! And a slight ANGST?

---------------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

---------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Koryu?" a handsome old man asked a blonde sexy young man. The young man cursed as he appeared with a white cloak, black shirt blocked his chests and skin and a dark blue trouser. "Now, now Koryu, this isn't going to be long," said the old man.

"I know that! But I hate it going there," said the young man. The old man smiled and patted the young man's shoulder.

"They're growing already. They're not the kid who had torn up your doll 10 years ago anymore."

"What make you say that? Maybe they are even worse when they're growing up now!"

"I know. I have visited them a week before your holidays with The King," said the old man as he smiled handsomely.

"Ch. I still hate them," said the young man.

"Come, Koryu."

"Father," the young man called.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me that name again."

"Then, what should I call you?"

"Genjo Sanzo."

---------------------------------------

Was Goku happy now? Hell yes! Dr. Nii had just come to their Orphanage to see him. Goku was curious at first, wondering what the hell Dr. Nii is doing here? Then, when the two of them alone in his room, Dr. Nii held out the small bottle. Goku looked at the bottle then looked at Dr. Nii. "I did it," said Dr. Nii.

"Really! The potion work!"

"Yes. I did it last week, but I didn't want to tell you yet," said Dr. Nii.

"WHAT!"

"I wanted to enjoy seeing you as a girl for a while," said Dr. Nii, smiled wide. Goku wanted to shout at him for playing with him but then he cancelled it. He should be glad that Dr. Nii decided to give him the bottle or Dr. Nii would change his mind. "Drink it. After ten minutes, you will change back into yourself again," said Dr. Nii. Goku looked at the bottle he hold and worried. He was worried if his heart towards Nataku would change if he drank the bottle. He was worried Nataku would treat him as BESTFRIEND again instead of special friend when he returned to himself.

"Ah! What the heck!" Goku opened the bottle and drank the whole bottle. First he felt cold inside that he shivered then warm soon hot that he was sweating then cold again. He could feel every parts of his body changed slowly and it was very pain that Goku clutched himself and fell on the bed, panting. After feeling better than before, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hairs back to short, his face no longer girly but cute (I miss it!), his grinned no longer girl's grin and his height is as same tall as Nataku. He looked at Dr. Nii who was smiling satisfied as if he had break the world record and suddenly hugged him, surprising Dr. Nii. "THANK YOU!"

"Oh…sure. Well, I have to go now. Glad it work on you because that potion only one in this world. I don't have another one," said Dr. Nii as he opened the door. He smiled at Goku then closed the door back. Goku sat on the bed and grinned at himself.

'_I don't have to suffer from that period again…'_ he giggled. Suddenly his door swung opened and Goku's happy face turned to horror. Seeing Goku had turned back to him, the old man of the place snorted and grunted. He closed the door behind him and smirked. Once again, the pain filled the room, .

---------------------------------------

Sanzo walked behind his father, Komyo, curses every time he saw a small kid and he sometimes threw a deadly glare at the kids who tried to talk with him as they were amazed seeing Sanzo's hair shiny like a sun. Of course, after received the deadly glare, they ran crying loud. Komyo gave him wary smiled. "You shouldn't mean to these kids, Koryu," said Komyo.

"Whatever." Cursed Sanzo as his eyes fixed with the two men talking not far from them. Sanzo recognized one of the men and he felt disgusted when he saw the man he talked with. That man is the old man who had almost laid his hand on him ten years ago when he visited the place with Komyo. _'Damn that old man. I thought he already dead!'_ thought Sanzo and cursed again. Sanzo looked at the other and thought, _'What is Dr. Nii doing here? And what is that thing he gave to that damn old man?'_ added Sanzo as he saw Dr. Nii giving the old man something, with an evil smiled which Sanzo didn't like one bit. Then Dr. Nii leaves the old man and saw Sanzo.

"Why hello, Genjo Sanzo."

"Professor."

"Well, I have finished my business here, so, excuse me," said Dr. Nii and leave them. The old man saw Komyo and Sanzo and quickly walked towards them.

"Ah! Komyo-sama! Welcome, welcome. Why are you here, sir?" the old man asked as he looked at Sanzo and his eyes were twinkling.

"Stop staring at me like that old man or I kill you," said Sanzo, threatening. The old man gulped and smiled sheepishly. "Ch."

"The King ordered us to come here to make sure everything is all right here," replied Komyo.

"Oh! Everything is all right here, sir! There's no problem here. Of course, we are actually having a trouble with the kids here but we managed to take care of them," said the old man, looking at Sanzo again and received another deadly glared.

"Well, The King wanted me to check this place if there are any damages or something else…"

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Some of our bathroom had damaged because of the kids. Let me show you the way," said the old man.

"Thank you. Do you want to come along, Koryu?"

"No. I'll take another route," said Sanzo as he started to walked away from his father and the old man. Komyo smiled satisfied.

"Let's go."

---------------------------------------

Sanzo walked into an area where there are a big door and a small door beside it. At the center of the area was full of flowers, mostly are Himawari and tulips and at the center of the flowers were a small pond. Sanzo walked towards the pond through the trail which aren't occupied by the flowers and looked inside the pond. A Koi fish were swimming and gathered at the corner where Sanzo stood. They were asking for food. When Sanzo was about to leave the place, he saw a young spiky-haired boy running from the corner to the small door and tried to open the door but locked.

"Damn! That old man!" the boy knocked the door but there was no respond. Curious, which is weird for Sanzo, Sanzo walked towards the boy. "Goku, open this door!" Sanzo stopped in his track. Did he hear him right? Goku? Is Goku the boy called is Goku whom he knew? The boy knocked hard the door. "GOKU!" another hard knock but still no respond. Then there was a soft voice from the other side of the door.

"Le-leave me alone…" the voice chocked and a small cry can be heard. That's Goku's voice all right.

"Goku, had he beaten you?" the boy asked. Sanzo twitched at this. Goku been beaten? By whom? Sanzo's hand turned into fist in his pocket.

"Ju-just leave me alone…"

"Goku, I won't leave you until you open this door!"

"Please Eroshi…leave me…"

"No! What will happen to you if I leave you! He will come back at any minutes now! He will hurt you again and I wont let him do that!" Eroshi shouted as he knocked and kicked the door hard. "Goku!"

"Why can't you understand what I'm saying! I don't want you to see me!" Goku shouted from inside.

"I don't care what you look like right now! Damn Goku opened up!" Eroshi kicked harder this time, he shrieked in pain. Apparently he's not that strong even though he's cute, thought Sanzo. "Aw damn it! If only I know Karate or Judo!" Eroshi held his pain feet and realized Sanzo's presence. "You! W-who are you!" Eroshi guarded the door with his stretched arms. "Yo-you're not going to hurt Goku!' shouted Eroshi.

"Eroshi…?" Goku's voice heard.

"Don't go out Goku! That old man called someone to get you!" Eroshi said.

'_What the hell is this boy talking about! I'm not going to take Goku!_' thought Sanzo and cursed. _'Well, maybe when I got to know him closely will I take Goku,'_ thought Sanzo again.

"No…not his friend…please…" there's a rustle sound can be heard from inside.

"Goku?" Eroshi turned around and leaned his ear against the door. He looked at inside the room through small hole and gasped, he knocked the door harder again. "GOKU! NOOO!"

"What? What happened?" Sanzo asked Eroshi. Eroshi ignored him and continued to kicked, stamped, knocked, kicked again the door.

"NO GOKU! STOP IT! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" Tears started to fall from the corner of Eroshi's eyes. Sanzo's heart throbbed faster as hear this. He quickly pushed Eroshi aside and with all his strength, he punched the door and his hand went through the door. Small wood fell from the door and a big hole formed at the door. Inside there, he saw half-naked Goku pointed a knife towards his throat. Sanzo became more panicked. Eroshi stared at Sanzo in amazed and surprised as Sanzo kicked the door and punched it and within two kicked and one punched, the door fell abruptly onto the floor.

Goku whom shocked that his door was broken looked at Sanzo. "Sa-Sanzo…?" Sanzo snatched the knife from Goku's hand and threw it away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? BAKASARU!" Sanzo shouted. Goku's eyes wide opened and his eyes fixed with Sanzo's eyes in shocked. Then he bowed. His hand leaned forward and clutched Sanzo's trouser, his shoulders were shaking. Sanzo knelt down, pulled shaking Goku into his arms, soothing him. Goku was crying and it hurt Sanzo's heart seeing him like this. He can see a bruise at Goku's right eye and his cheek, a trail of blood flowing from his head to his neck, his back was full of red bruises as Sanzo looked and quickly he shut his eyes. _'Damn to who did this to Goku,'_ cursed Sanzo.

Outside, Eroshi glanced at Sanzo hugging Goku in awed and amazed. Sanzo just kicked the best hard door in Orphanage. _'Luckily I didn't attack him,'_ thought Eroshi before he saw Goku's bleeding head and ran to call Flenisa.

"What happened?" Sanzo pushed Goku gently and looked into his red eyes.

"Sa-Sanzo…what-what are you doing here…?" Weak.

"I ask you first. Who did this to you?" Sanzo asked. Goku gulped and bowed.

"No-no one."

"No one!"

"Goku!" Flenisa knelt next to Goku and looked at his head. "Your head…it's bleeding! We need to bandage it fast!" Flenisa looked at Eroshi and said, "Go get first aid, Eroshi"

"O-Oh!" and Eroshi ran again. Flenisa busied with refraining Goku's head with tissues from releasing more blood that she looked at Sanzo and gasped.

"Oh! Yo-Your-"

"Sanzo."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. I'm Goku's senior in college," said Sanzo, glanced at Flenisa intently as if he's warning her about something.

"O-oh! W-why…thank you for saving Goku. Eroshi told me…" Flenisa said as she changed another tissue. A minute later, panting Eroshi appeared and gave a box of first aid to Flenisa. He looked at Goku with worried as he bit his lips.

"Who did this to him?" Sanzo asked Eroshi knowing that Eroshi knew who had done this to Goku. Eroshi looked at Goku who was looking at him in hoping that Eroshi won't tell Sanzo. Sanzo twitched at this. He knew Goku wouldn't let Eroshi tell him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone turned to the doorway and saw Komyo with the old man. Goku's clutched against Sanzo's sleeve tighten and Eroshi's worried face turned to anger and from that moment Sanzo knew who did this to Goku. He glared deadly at the old man but the old man didn't saw him and was glaring at the three teen in the room. "Flenisa! What is going on!"

"I-I don't know, sir. So-someone attacked Goku," replied Flenisa, shaking. She looked at Sanzo with the corner of her eyes. Sanzo now definitely know who did this. The old man looked at Goku (Goku clutched Sanzo's sleeve tighter and was shaking), Eroshi (Eroshi frowned and veins started to pop out of his head that his cute face vanish only to be replaced by anger face) then to Sanzo.

"We're really sorry. Robbery always happened here," said the old man and looked at Flenisa. "Clean this place up. I will call Door Recovery Services," said the old man and leave the room. He talked with Komyo whom kept smiling at him, gave a warning glare at the three teen and left with Komyo.

"Sanzo…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…"

"Whatever. Why didn't you use Judo or Kendo on this someone who attacked you anyway?" Sanzo asked. Goku gulped.

"I...I guess he's stronger than me…"

"Ch." Sanzo cursed and glanced at Goku. The bleeding finally stopped and his head was now wrapped with the bandages thanks to Flenisa. He then looked at Flenisa who kept staring at him. Her eyes was pleading at him. "Sighed…I'll try to talk with The King about this," said Sanzo.

"Huh?"

"Really!" Eroshi disbelieve. "Wa-wait! We have complained this to The King but he didn't care about it! He said he will take care of him later!" shouted Eroshi. Sanzo frowned and looked at Goku.

"Tell me who did this," said Sanzo as he held Goku's hand. Their eyes met for a long time and Sanzo could feel his cheek was burning. "My father…really close with him and as a matter of fact, they were bestfriend," added Sanzo.

"It's that old man," said Eroshi.

"Eroshi!"

"What? I can't stand it anymore seeing you being hurt by him everyday!"

"But what will happened to this orphanage if-if I refused! He would leave this place and there is no one else to take care of this place anymore!"

"I don't care about this orphanage anymore! Its much better this orphanage is gone than him being here!"

"Then where will you stay! I don't want all of you to stay on the streets like BEFORE!"

"HOW CAN YOU'RE PROTECTING HIM, GOKU! HE HURT YOU!"

"I'M STILL ALIVE AND HE JUST HIT ME!"

"NO HE'S NOT! HE **_RAPED_** YOU EVERYDAY!" Eroshi shouted at the top of his lung. Goku stunned and started to cry again. "Go-Goku, I'm sorry…" Eroshi embraced Goku and was feeling guilty for saying those words. Sanzo's world seems shattered and crumbled as he heard Goku was raped by the old man.

'_I'm definitely going to tell my father,'_ thought Sanzo.

---------------------------------------

"You can choose the clothe you wanted to wear during the party here. Choose wisely," said the owner of the boutique as he held his twitched and kept his face in smiled for this is the first time he had to dealt with orphan kids. How he really hated The King for asking him to give charity to orphans and not only that, the orphans gets to choose what they want without him interfering. _'Charity is supposed to be ME giving them! Not THEY choosing them!'_ thought the owner.

"What do you want to wear?" Eroshi asked Goku as he looked at the tuxedoes and took out the ones he likes to wear for the party of The King's birthday. Flenisa was choosing a dress not far from them and Sora kept pulling her skirt, pointed his finger to Goku's direction. Goku sat on the chair beside the closet where Eroshi took out another one of the tuxedoes. His mind was floating thinking about Sanzo, his body, his face, his muscle…ah…so handsome…(Hehehehe, another sign Goku falling in love with Sanzo) "Goku!"

"Huh? What?"

"Aren't you going to choose clothing for the party?" Eroshi asked as he took ANOTHER tuxedo. The owner of the boutique frowned in mad.

"Oh… I don't know which one to choose," said Goku as he looked around with his right leg over his left leg. The boutique was wide and large that almost all orphans can fit in. The kids were running around causing some of clothe and dresses fell on the floor. The owner was furious and started to scream and yell. The kids shrieked scared and ran hide behind Goku. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"He's meany!" one of the kids pointed to the owner.

"Well, that's because you guys were running around," Goku lifted one of the kid and put him on his lap. "Why don't you guys sit still? Bet he will give you candy if you are behaving good," stated Goku. He can see the kids' eyes twinkling and shimmering at the mention of candy. Then they ran towards the owner, pulling his trouser and scream; _'WE WANT CANDY!' _"Opsy…" Goku chuckled seeing the owner struggled to walk away from the kids.

"Come on now, Goku. Stop messing around and choose one of the tuxedos to wear for the party," said Eroshi. He took another tuxedo out.

"I'm in no mood to go to the party," said Goku as he thought back about Sanzo. Handsome Sanzo…had saved him from him committed suicide. He didn't realize Sanzo was so smashing in white robe with black shirt. So gorgeous. Well, smashing is better. Goku shook his head roughly and his eyes focused on the sliding door. There, he saw a man he recognized. The man was all in black. Hair, jacket, leather, trousers and even glasses. Man this man is SO cool and charming. The man saw Goku and smirked. _'Oh no! He saw me!' _Goku quickly stand up and stood beside Eroshi, pretending he was looking for a better tuxedo.

"Well, finally you're in the mood," said Eroshi.

"Bonjour, Goku-san," the man bowed with his hand under his chest like a gentleman. Eroshi looked at the man in awe and was speechless while Goku was still busied searching for tuxedo. "Aww…it's hurt me when you're ignoring me," said the man. He lowered his sunglasses and looked at Goku intently. "Hmm…it seems that I got the wrong person," said the man.

"Wrong person? Oh no, he is Goku," said Eroshi, pointed back at Goku. Goku punched his back softly. "Ow…"

"HE?"

"Err…you're looking for someone?" Goku asked, nervous as he looked at the man who kept staring at him intently.

"Well…I thought you were the person I knew," said the man and put back his sunglasses, blocking his gold and blue eyes. "But this person I'm looking for is a SHE, not a HE."

"Well, sorry to waste your time. Let's go!" Goku pushed Eroshi from behind and walked passed by the man not until the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. "Wha?"

"You looks…alike as her…" the man tilted his head, leaned forwards Goku's face that Goku could feel his breathed against his face. Smelt sweet, thought Goku though he shivered. "Hmm? Shaking aren't you?" the man retreated his head. He lifted Goku's hand and rubbed it with his other hand smoothly. "Very smooth and soft hand…" then he kissed it. Goku was blushing hard. Eroshi's jaw dropped. "Hmm…you smelt like her too…" the man smirked.

"Err really!" Goku pulled his hand quickly and hide it behind him. The man arched his eyebrow then smirked.

"Drôle..." said the man in Spanish. It means Funny.

"Huh?"

"You're Goku-san, right?" the man asked.

"How do you know that? ---! I mean no! I'm not!" Goku panicked.

"Hmm…?" the man smiled.

"Err..." Goku sighed defeated. "All right. I give up. Yes, its me," said Goku and sat down on the chair followed by the man. "How do you know it's me, Homura?" Goku asked.

"Your eyes, your hairs, your voice, your face, your beautiful lips, your gorgeous body, your--"

"All right! All right! You're embarrassing me!" Goku smiled blushing. "Still, I'm shocked you're not surprised because we only met when I was a girl," said Goku.

"Well…you could say that I have a friend with a talent in potion in your college," said Homura.

"Professor Nii?"

"Yes. We're in college together," said Homura.

"Okay…so what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I wanted to buy tuxedo for the party," said Homura. "This is the best place in town," he added. "What about you?"

"We've been invited too."

"I see. Have you chosen what to wear for the party?"

"No he hasn't. He said he didn't want to go because he's in no mood," said Eroshi.

"Eroshi!" Goku blushed.

"That's the truth. Say, you looks like you're good in choosing clothe, Homura," said Eroshi. Homura smiled. "Why don't you choose one for Goku?" Goku's jaw dropped while Homura smirked.

"Eroshi!"

"All right."

"Homura!"

"I'll choose one for you," said Homura as he stood up, bowed again like a gentleman. "Let me help you in searching for happiness," said Homura, stretched his arm for Goku to take his hand. Goku hesitated at first then finally he took Homura's hand and followed him. Seeing Homura, the owner quickly by his side, giving Goku disgusting look and started to recommend Homura the best clothe. Homura walked around the boutique, Flenisa saw Goku's hand being held by Homura and sat next to Eroshi. Her face was shocked when she saw Homura.

"That's-that's---" she stammered.

"I know. Isn't he's great? He's a friend with Goku!"

"Sir Homura is Goku's friend!" Flenisa looked at Eroshi in awe.

"Huh? You called him Sir." Eroshi looked at Flenisa in amazed.

"Of course I am! Oh who am I talking to! You didn't know him!" Flenisa looked at Goku nervously.

"What is it? Who is he?"

"Oh! He's working under The King!"

"WH-WHAT!"

"Yes! He's Sir Homura Taishi, the Leader Of Golden Knight!" Eroshi's jaw dropped wide as he stared at smirking Homura and blushing Goku. "His soldiers are the best!"

"Wow…"

"Oh…I wonder how he met Goku."

"He said they met in college, when Goku was still a girl," replied Eroshi.

"Oh…this is weird…" said Flenisa. _'First Sanzo, then Homura. I have a bad feeling about this…'_

---------------------------------------

"I don't want to wear this!"

"What's wrong? This one is the best here," said Homura as he showed the dress he had chosen for Goku to wear in the party.

"I know that but I'm no longer a girl!"

"So?"

"So? So it's weird when a guy wearing it!"

"I think it looks good on you," said Homura, smirked.

"Wha-what are you talking about! I don't care! I choose my own! I will not wear that unless there are no more tuxedoes in this place though I doubt that because there are still thousands of tuxedos in this place!"

"Aww…would you wear this if there is no tuxedo left in this place?" Homura asked. Goku arched his eyebrow.

"Yes…" replied Goku, unsure. Homura smirked evil which Goku didn't like that smile one bit. Homura took out a shiny card out of his pocket and showed it to the owner. Goku's heart throbbed fast. _'Oh no…he wouldn't…'_ thought Goku. The owner's eyes gleaming light seeing the shiny card.

"I wanted to buy all the tuxedoes in this place," said Homura.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" _'How the hell he got a lot of money!'_ thought Goku. _'Those tuxedoes could cost him thousands!'_

"Ce-certainly sir!" the owner grabbed the card and happily walked towards the counter.

"Now, there are no tuxedoes left here," said Homura.

"You-You crazy! Those tuxedo cost a thousand each of them!" shrieked Goku. Eroshi and Flenisa looked at those two in amazed.

"Wow…he's rich…" said Eroshi.

"Doesn't matter as long as you wear this dress, it worth more than those money I spent on the tuxedoes," said Homura.

"I-Idiot!" Goku snatched the dress and steaming; he walked towards Eroshi and Flenisa and sat between those two. He glared at Homura who was smiling as he gave small tuxedoes to the orphans' kids along with the candies. "Idiot!" cursed Goku again and stared at the dress. He blushed and buried his face onto his palms.

"All right, Goku?" Eroshi patted his back.

"He's really idiot!" said Goku, still burying.

"I think it's a nice dress," said Flenisa.

"You can have it!" Goku looked at Flenisa hoping that she would take it.

"Oh no I can't. It's a gift from someone to you, Goku," said Flenisa.

"Aww! I can't wear this in the party!"

"Goku," Homura called.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you, but my cousin, will be in the party too," said Homura, smiled. Goku glanced at him in awed. "So, I was hoping for you to come…," said Homura as he lifted Goku's hand, "Sayonara," kissed it and leave them.

"He's romantic," said Flenisa.

"Goku?" Eroshi waved his hand in front of Goku's face. Goku's eyes still fixed without bothering hind hand was holding something.

"Nataku…is going to the party…?"

---------------------------------------

Yeah! Longer chapter than before! A little bit of foreign Language. Sorry about that and Goku started to have a feeling towards Sanzo! Yeah for Sanzo x Goku! I'm a fan of them too, you know. Hehehe. Thanks for the reviews! I really love all of you! -Kisses- LOVE YA!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

A colourful of small square papers fell down onto the floor as thousands of guests entered the castle through the large, big gold-coloured doors in the front. As they entered to the center of the castle which also a place where a buffets, thousands of different types of food been placed on the tables around the place. A gold big and high chair placed at the end of the place. The guests were chattering with each others and one of the guests was Goku.

(Nan: What the heck! I don't know how to describe the pictures of castle and Goku's dress and Sanzo's appearance!

Xion11: Just…stop disturbing them –twitch-)

Goku wore the dress Homura had chosen for him. A yellow gold sleeveless dress with a large ribbon tied behind him, tiny diamonds clung onto the dress as it give out a beautiful light and effect when the light reached them. Around his neck, situated a gold necklace with a half-hearted shaped given by Homura before he leave them and around his wrist is Flenisa's bracelet. Goku was shining under the moonlight where all the man instinctively looked at his way as he entered.

Then everyone turned silent as The King sat on his chair and waved at them. Beside The King is a man with eye-patched and a spiky hairs wearing a soldiers' uniform and Goku was sure he saw a shotgun behind the man. "Welcome everyone," said The King. Everyone went _'Ooohhhh'_ and Goku was sure he heard someone cursed. "I promised you to have the best party you will never forget," said The King and a song started played by the background musician. Goku looked around wanted to find Eroshi whom he had lost sight with when they entered the castle.

"Where's the exit?" He felt uneasy being alone with strangers surrounding him, he walked towards the exit when suddenly he bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going?!" the person shouted at him. Goku didn't dare to look at the person and stood up quickly until the person said, "Goku?" Goku looked up at the person and realized the person was Sanzo. Smashing Sanzo at that. Sanzo wore a fine black expensive tuxedo imported from the finest Tuxedoes' Producer in Gaise Country which covered by another fine black cloak, his hand closed by a black glove and under the cloak, a medals can be seen stuck to his tuxedo. Goku gulped. Sanzo helped Goku to get up and looked at Goku in awed. "You look…great." Aww…Sanzo's blushing.

"Thanks," Goku blushed.

"Where did you get that dress?" Sanzo asked. Goku blushed deeper.

"Homura gave it to me. Well, actually he chooses it for me when we've been told to choose our own clothe from Boutique," said Goku.

"Homura? Homura Taishi?"

"Yes. You know him."

"I know him but how do you know him?" Sanzo asked. Goku stunned.

"Err…he introduced himself to me. Weird person…" smiled Goku.

"Humph. Indeed. He is weird."

"Hehe." There was long silent and Goku felt someone bumped into him from behind causing him to fall but only to be saved by Sanzo, in his arms. Their eyes met for the first time since the music started and they both could feel each others' breathe, their cheeks burning hot. _'Sanzo looks…hot…'_ thought Goku for a while before he pushed Sanzo softly and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Wanna dance with me?" Sanzo asked.

"Huh?" Sanzo didn't repeat his question. He pulled Goku into his arms, his right hand holding Goku's left hand while his other hand at Goku's hip. Then they started to move. _One two three and four. One two three and four,' _Goku unconsciously counted in his mind. He looked down at his foot to make sure they didn't step on Sanzo's foot and Sanzo sure know how to dance. Sanzo lifted Goku's chin to face him.

"Don't look down," said Sanzo. "Just follow my lead," he added and there they dance. The couple looks good as the other couples started to give them a space for them to dance. Without realizing it, they both are now at the center of attention and peoples started to enjoyed seeing them dancing. The King looked at them in awed and smiled satisfied.

"Sanzo, people stopped dancing while us-"

"They're giving us spaces."

"Huh? But-"

"Stop talking." And Goku shut his mouth. After a few minutes (Goku keep bowing), the music stopped and so does Sanzo and Goku. The people clapped their hands cheering for them (The King cheered loud) as Sanzo bowed in gentleman look and Goku, bewildered plus embarrassed, walked away from the center and leave Sanzo. Sanzo confused and followed Goku behind until he finally grasped his wrist. "Wait, where are you going?" Sanzo asked.

"I don't like to be in the center," said Goku. "I don't like the way they looked at us."

"They enjoyed it."

"I know that but I don't like it."

"Why?"

"The girls! They were staring at me with hatred. I don't understand and I don't like it. It is as if I was stealing their love one," said Goku. Sanzo stared at Goku for moment before he speaks.

"Maybe they are jealous of you," said Sanzo.

"That's what I'm thinking. But why?" Goku looked at Sanzo and once again their eyes met. Unlike before where they only looked at each other, this time Sanzo leaned down and pressed his lips against Goku's lips. Soft, gentle, smooth, slow, beautiful, sweet and other unexplained emotions and feelings filled Goku's mind and heart.

Then Sanzo broke the kissed and looked at stunned Goku. For Goku, it was the most sweet, beautiful, romantic and unforgivable memory he would never forgot. He slowly touched the lips Sanzo had pressed with his own and blushed. _'Sweet…'_ thought Goku. _'And smell nice…'_ Goku looked up again at Sanzo and was about to say something when his eyes caught a figure behind Sanzo. "Nataku!"

Nataku turned his head to Goku and was stunned seeing Goku wearing dress (and gorgeous) running towards him and hugged him. "Go-Goku?"

"Nataku! Why didn't you tell me you were invited in this party?!" Goku put his hands at his hips and frowned.

"Go-Goku! I can't believe you're here. I thought Homura was joking when he told me you're going to be here! And-and look at you!" Nataku still stunned. He pulled Goku into his arms and kissed him on lips. "I miss you!" Nataku said. Goku smiled wide and embraced Nataku tightly. Goku seems to have forgotten about the kissed he had shared with Sanzo just now that it made Sanzo felt hurt. Moreover, he even saw Nataku kissed Goku, on LIPS! This made Sanzo furious and curses loud. Goku and Nataku turned to him, finally realize what had happened, Goku gulped.

"Sanzo…"

"Sanzo-sama!" The guard of the castle called Sanzo.

"What?"

"Your father is calling you," said the guard.

"Ch. Idiot father," said Sanzo as he walked passed Nataku; he gave him deadly glared and cursed.

"What's with him?" Nataku asked Goku. Goku shook his head and embraced Nataku tighter. He knew what happened to Sanzo. Just now he and Sanzo were kissing, well, just a kiss, not yet KISSING, and it was the best feeling Goku had ever felt in his entire life. Even kissing, KISSED, Nataku he had never felt that. Hell, he's getting confused and irritated with his mind. "Goku?"

"Huh? Nani Nataku?"

"You…have become male back…?"

-----------------------------------

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" said Goku in the phone with Nataku. "I love you!" said Goku before he offline the phoned and went back to his room. He felt great, happy, excited, and can't wait for tomorrow for tomorrow is the day he went back to college and would meet Nataku, Gojyo, Kougaiji, Ririn and…Sanzo. Hell…mentioning Sanzo's name made his heart ache as he remembered Sanzo's face last night. Full of hurt, betrayed and jealousy. But why?

_Sanzo love you._ The voice of his mind said. _Because Sanzo love you._

But that cannot be. He hated me.

_He's not. Have you ever been hurt by him?_

Well yes. That time he whacked me when I was screaming about the-

_That's not you. That's Mokumi. He didn't know you have changed into a girl. _

Hmm…I guess so…but still he hated me! He tears up my sketches!

_Did you remember the way he looked at you last night? Full of love…passion and those eyes were looking at you as if they were saying he promised you that he would bring happiness in your life?_

Sanzo…? Love…? Me…?

Goku's debuting with his voice mind stopped abruptly as the door to his room opened harshly by the old man. _'Oh no…' _Goku stepped back slowly as the old man stepped forward with a bottle in his hand. He licked his lips seductively and sniggering. _'No…I thought Sanzo had told The King to--'_ "ACK!!!" the old man grabbed Goku's hairs harshly and pushed him onto the floor. A loud thud can be heard. Goku looked at the old man in horror. He crawled quickly towards his bed as the old man started to kneel in front of him and grabbed his ankle. The old man pulled Goku towards him and pinned him on the floor. "NO!!" Goku struggled to push the old man off of his body.

"Hehehehehehehehehe…" the old man opened the bottle and smirked at Goku.

"No…not the--" his jaw gripped by the old man roughly forcing him to open his mouth wide as he struggled harder, the old man harshly and strongly slapped Goku at both his cheeks, causing him choke. Then the old jerk forced Goku to drink the bottle. Goku's hands shaking holding the old man's arms as his throat slowly and forcefully drank the bottle up and once the bottle empty, the old man threw the bottle.

Still on top of Goku, the old man laughed like a crazy man finally won a million dollars. Goku was shivering under him, his inside started to feel warm, hot then cold. He knew this feeling, he had experienced this one. He just wishes it would not happen like last time, but it did, Goku passed out. The old man waited patiently as stood up and his eyes darted from Goku's head to his toe that slowly changed. Goku's hairs started to grow long, his height shorten, his hand and foot smaller then before and his chest growing. There, lying before him was a girl known as Mokumi. He knelt between Goku-Mokumi's legs and leaned down. His mind was filthy.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!" Eroshi appeared from behind and when the old man turned around, his face was hit by a wide wooden which swung by Eroshi roughly. The old man groaned in pain. Eroshi glanced at fainted Goku and gulped. "DAMN YOOOUUU!!!!" Eroshi hit the old man's foot with the wooden, harshly again. The old man screamed in pain. "HOW-DARE-YOU!!!!!!! I KILL YOUUUUU!!!" Then Eroshi's throat was held by the old man's hand. "Ack!"

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" the old man tighten his gripped against Eroshi's neck. Eroshi's red face turning to white within second.

"You-hurt---choke---Goku---!!" Choked Eroshi and hit the old man's hand with his remaining strength. He didn't care about his life again. He would kill the old man before him even though he had to sacrifice himself than letting the old man alive and tortured Goku. He would not let the old man alive. Quick as lightning, he drew out the knife he hide behind him and stabbed it at the old man's hand. The old man screamed and shrieked in pain, draws out the knife of his flesh and glared at shocked Eroshi. He didn't believe he had done that to the old man.

"YOU WANTED TO KILL ME…? I KILL YOU FIRST!!!!!!!!!" The old man swung the knife and stabbed Eroshi but then loud continuous shotguns heard. The old man stunned, Eroshi shocked and a second later, the old man fell onto the ground with his back bleeding. He's dead. The old man dead. Eroshi looked at the people who wield the shotgun. The eye-patched man. Behind him were a group of soldiers each with a shotgun.

"All right boy?" the eye-patched man asked. Then Eroshi saw another person behind the soldiers and shocked.

"Luckily we get here fast," said Homura.

"Eroshi!" Flenisa appeared behind them. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? I called Homura-san when I saw him entered Goku's room and knew something is wrong."

"I-I'm fine," replied Eroshi. Then he remembered Goku and crawled next to Goku. Goku had changed into a girl back. "Goku…?" Eroshi shook Goku. There was no respond.

"He just fainted due to the bottle," said Homura as he knelt next to Goku.

"Is-is he going to be all right?" Eroshi asked.

"Depend. If he accepted the fact," said Homura. Eroshi and Flenisa looked at him curiously. "Dr. Nii told me there are only one potion which can turned Goku back into a boy and that potion already been used by Goku."

"That's mean…" Eroshi the smartest said, "Goku will be a girl forever…?"

-----------------------------------

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye. Take care of yourself," said Eroshi as he hugged Goku tightly before letting him go.

"I'll be back, you know. This place will be run by The Prince," said Goku happily. No one knew whether he was happy being a girl or sad for becoming a girl forever. No one can see it.

"We know that. We'll be waiting for you!"

"I know you guys will," said Goku. He then looked at crying Sora. "Aww Sora…comes here," Sora hugged Goku tightly.

"Will come back?" Sora asked.

"Goku-ni-chan will!" Goku smiled. How they are going to miss Goku until next holidays. With that, Goku left his home, waved at the orphans and shouted, "I'LL BE BACK! I PROMISE!!!"

-----------------------------------

"ERO KAAPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAA!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP???!!!" Goku, with both holding tie and bag, dashed outside of his room and he could hear Gojyo's laughed before he turned to right and bumped into someone. "Itei!!"

"Watch where you're going, baka!" Sanzo, whom also holding tie and his school bag cursed and walked away from Goku, Goku quickly stood up and followed Sanzo behind.

"Oh! You're late today!" said Goku, smiling.

"Urusai! If it isn't because of that ero kappa coming into my room last night, I wouldn't be late too!" cursed Sanzo as he put on his tie around his neck, his bag under his armpit. Goku was doing with his girl tie too as he looked at Sanzo from behind and blushed. Sanzo was getting taller than before the holidays or was it he's the one whom getting smaller. Ah what the heck. At least he satisfied seeing Sanzo from behind. He looks cool, muscle, and beautiful, a perfect body for a man whom every girls crazed with (Yeah! Are you with me?! Although I'm crazy with other guy instead of Sanzo. Bwuahahahaha!

It has been a month since he returned to college and on less than a week from now, they would face a mid-year exams and Goku was having a trouble with studies since Nataku always busied with his prefect job and they didn't have a time to revise together. It irritated Goku though but sometimes he was glad too. Why? "Neh Sanzo, can you teach me Chemistry?" asked Goku at Sanzo. Sanzo finished his tie and glanced at Goku over his shoulder.

"Chemistry?"

"Yes. Gojyo said you were the best in Chemistry," said Goku.

"Why don't you ask from Hakkai? He's the best actually," said Sanzo, shifting his eyes to the front from meeting with Goku's. Looking at MOKUMI made him think of Goku and thinking about Goku made him felt hurt as he recalled the party night. Nataku had kissed Goku and he thought Nataku only LOVED Mokumi! _'Damn Nataku,'_ thought Sanzo and cursed.

"But Hakkai didn't take Chemistry!" Sanzo realized that and grunted.

"Well, why don't you ask from Nataku then? He's cleverer!"

"Nataku…always busy…" Goku bowed his head. Seeing Mokumi like this made Sanzo felt uneasy.

"Damn…fine! When is your F.T?"

"Huh? You will help me?" Goku's eyes simmered and glittered.

"I ask you when your F.T is?!"

"All right! All right! Period six after lunch."

"Ch. I'm having Chemistry that time," said Sanzo.

"How about lunch?" Sanzo looked at Goku for a moment and sighed.

"Fine. Meet me in Library. Don't you dare to be late like last time?"

"Okay!" Chirped Goku and Sanzo and him separated at the corner to their first classroom. That's why he was glad because Sanzo always helped him in study. Today, Goku got pulling ears again from Dr. Nii.

Physics is next, thought Goku as he quickly ran to his next class in time. Yesterday, Professor Phy who taught them Physics had been transfer to another country due to his wife got scholarship in University by The King. So, they didn't know who their new teacher who will teach them today is. Goku feared the new teacher would be like Dr. Nii for he heard the teacher also from where Dr. Nii was from, University of Science. _'Oh! I hope the new teacher is not as maniac as Professor Nii!'_ thought Goku as his heart throbbed faster as he getting near to Physics Lab. He knocked the door and roughly opened the door. The students were already sitting down at their seats and Goku saw his and Nataku's seat was empty. Nataku still busy?

"Come in." a voice said. Goku ignored the voice as took a sit at his usual chair. Goku pouted because Nataku wasn't with him during Biology, History and Chemistry and looked at the new teacher. Goku's jaw dropped as he saw the new teacher smirking at him. "Bonjour everyone," said Homura causing the girls went _'AWWWWW…' _and dreamy and Goku stunned. Homura gave Goku a beautiful evil smiled before he went to his table. He put his both palms on the table and smirked. "Class, we're going to the gym."

Goku left the last after Homura commanded the class to leave the class to go to the gym. He felt uneasy when Homura was kept staring at him. On the way to the gym, Homura whom behind Goku said, "Feeling all right, Goku-san?" Homura's breathe felt by Goku's neck causing him to shiver.

"Homura, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Why, I'm a substitute teacher."

"Substitute teacher? You mean you're not going to teach us Physics until end of the year?"

"Yes. In fact, your new teacher will be here next week. I'm just here to replace him for a while," replied Homura.

"I see…but why are we going to the gym? There's a class there," said Goku. _'Gojyo's class!'_

"I know that. Just wanted to see them, Goku-san," said Homura, smirking.

"Oh please Homura. Don't call me Goku-san. Just called me Goku," said Goku.

"All right, Goku," Homura smiled handsomely.

"Mou…stop staring at me like that…"

"Hahaha." They arrived at the gym. Homura opened the door and the students awed seeing their seniors were fighting against each other. Goku could see Gojyo was sitting on the floor next to Kougaiji and behind them was a man with eye-patched. The seniors realized a new company presence and looked at them. They whispered against each other, Gojyo who saw Goku waved at him smiley.

"Yo Goku! Welcome to Physical Defence Class!" said Gojyo. Physical Defence is a special class especially for the selected male students to learn how to defence and offence. There are no female been selected to join Physical Defence which made Gojyo didn't want to join at first when he was selected but had no choice to join them. The purpose of this class is to increase the number of strong man so that they can defence their country in the future without joining Soldiers. Another specialty of joining this class was that when the selected student wanted to become a soldier, he won't have to face interview again.

"So…why are we here again?" Goku asked Homura. Homura smiled and left Goku stand there towards the eye-patched man.

"Is everyone ready, Zenon?" Homura asked.

"Yes. Shien wasn't going to be here, he said. Busy," said Zenon.

"Its all right. So long everyone is here," Homura looked at Goku with the corner of his eyes and smirked. Homura turned to his class and smiled wide. "Class, sit wherever you want," said Homura. The students started to disperse, the girls were sitting next to the seniors (None with Gojyo) while the guys sat near to Goku whom was sitting between Gojyo and Kougaiji.

"So Goku, did that teacher of yours telling you about what we were going to do now?" Gojyo asked.

"No. I don't understand. I mean Physics didn't have anything to do with Physical Defence. Except the name, of course," said Goku, staring at Homura who talked with Zenon.

"That Zenon…" Kougaiji spoken.

"What's with him?" Gojyo asked.

"He's the Leader of Dawn Knight," said Kougaiji, shocking everyone near them.

"Dawn KNIGHT?! King's Knight?!"

"Oh yeah…I saw him in King's Birthday party too," said Goku.

"You were invited?!"

"Err…yeah…"

"B-But I can't believe it! What is the King's Knight doing here teaching us?!"

"Homura Taishi, is that your teacher's name?" Kougaiji looked at Goku.

"Huh? Yes, how do you know that?"

"He's the King's Knight too, his father was The King's bestfriend," said Kougaiji. Gojyo and Goku shocked. "In fact, he's the best Knight in Shinken," added Kougaiji. Gojyo's jaw dropped while Goku stunned, stared at Homura in disbelieve. He couldn't believe it. Homura, handsome and charming guy was a Knight of The King. The Best of them all! No wonder he could afford all those tuxedoes he bought last holiday!

"Ho-Homura never told me that!"

"You knew him?"

"Of course! He's Nataku's cousin!!"

"WHAAAAAAAATTT???!!!"

"Now, now students, stop screaming and whispering," said Homura as he heard Gojyo's screamed.

"Sorry."

"Now, let's begin."

"Begin what?"

"Oh, I haven't told you yet. Today, we're going to learn about fighting class," said Homura. Goku's classmates whispered. "My class, fought with Zenon's class." Silent and there was scream.

-----------------------------------

Wahahahahaah! I don't have any idea anymore so I thought I could add some fighting here. Hope you guys won't mind! Yeah! Soon Sanzo x Goku! Soon!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

"NOO!!!"

"WAIT UP GOKU! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"NOOO! WHY AM I THE ONLY GIRL ALLOWED TO FIGHT???!! FOR ALL I KNOW GIRLS AREN'T SUPPOSING TO FIGHT!!!"

"You're different from other girls," said Homura, smiling as he looked at Goku being chased by Gojyo.

"OI BAKA! WAIT UP! This is JUST A DEMONSTRATION!!!" shouted Gojyo, already tired with chasing Goku around the gym. Apparently they have been told to teach juniors how to defence and offence before they got a chance to beat them up later (Gojyo like the thought). Homura had asked Gojyo to demonstrate with Goku how to attack and defence. Of course, Goku who had turned into a girl, didn't like to fight moreover he didn't like to be touch by Gojyo (Whom grinning when Homura told him Goku going to help him). "ARGH! DAMN! Since when he got to be this fast?!" Gojyo stopped to breathe.

"I AM NOT GOING TO DEMONSTRATE IT WITH YOU!!!" shouted Goku, finally stopped running when he realized Gojyo stopped. His heart throbbing fast and he felt as if in any seconds his heart might stop pumping. Damn and he got weak heart!

"You BAKA! It's just a DEMONSTRATION!! I'm not going to hurt YOU!!" Gojyo started to walk towards Goku.

"Oh no… please Gojyo…I don't want to run anymore…"

"Good! Stay there!"

"But I'm not going to let you touch me!!" Goku stepped back.

"Aww come on Goku. Stay still, will you?"

"NO! STAY BACK ERO KAPPA!!" Suddenly the door to the gym opened roughly and Goku saw panting Nataku. "NATAKU!" Goku ran towards Nataku and hide behind him. "That ero kappa was trying to kill me!!!" shouted Goku. Nataku didn't glare at Gojyo instead he glared at Homura. Everyone in the gym shocked seeing Nataku's angry face. Full of hatred.

"What are you doing, Homura?" Nataku asked.

"Teaching them about Physics, which also mean physical," replied Homura.

"Do you think you can fool me, HomuraHHomHHomura? Physics and Physical aren't the same!!!"

"My, my…you have become more bad-temper this lately, Nataku," said Homura.

"This place isn't for you, Homura. _**You're belongs in the castle!!**_" Nataku shouted in Spanish at the last sentences.

"This place will be my favourite as long as Goku still in this school," Homura smiled. Everyone looked at stunned Goku including angry Nataku. There's a betrayed look on Nataku's face.

"Wh-what?"

"No lo culpe, Nataku[1" said Homura in Spanish, surprising Nataku. How did Homura know Goku was a boy?

[1 Don't blame _him_, Nataku

"¿Cómo usted sabe sobre esto[2" Nataku changed the language too. Everyone stunned as they didn't believe Homura and Nataku had spoken in Spanish. "Who told you?" Homura looked at curious Goku who didn't understand what they talked about and smirked. Nataku looked at Goku in question.

[2 How do you know about this?

"Wh-what??"

"You told him?" Nataku asked.

"T-Told him what?" Goku asked.

"You told him you're a…" Nataku stopped and winced. Goku confused then he understand what Nataku had said.

"No! I didn't tell him anything! He-"

"How dare you tell him!!!?" Nataku shouted. Goku stepped back, scared. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM YET YOU TELL HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!!!" Nataku's voice louder at every word.

"I didn't tell him anything Nataku! HONEST!!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"Stop yelling at him!!" Homura shouted.

"BE QUIET!! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!"

"DON'T YELL AT HOMURA! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WORNG!!" shouted Goku. Nataku glared at Goku for the first time in his whole life. This surprised Goku most as he stepped back.

"YOU'RE-DEFENDING–HIM?" Nataku's voice stern and dangerous as he walked closer towards Goku.

"Nataku, please…I didn't tell him anything…" said Goku, started to cry. Homura suddenly blocked Nataku from getting near to Goku.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY, HOMURA," said Nataku.

"NO. You have lost your mind already Nataku. I won't allow you near Goku or you might hurt him."

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!" Nataku pushed Homura onto the floor harshly and pinned him. Goku gasped terrified.

"Nataku!" Goku ran to Nataku's side and grasped Nataku's raising hand before he got a chance to hit Homura.

"STAY AWAY!!!!" Nataku pushed Goku with his elbow against his chest, causing Goku to fall on the floor with his chests hit against the floor hard. Goku choked and he felt his heart hurt and painful before he fainted. Everyone started to keep Nataku away from Homura. Gojyo ran towards Goku, checked him and stunned. He cheeked Goku's pulse which getting weaker with every second.

'_Oh shoot…'_ Gojyo looked at angry Nataku who was still trying to kill Homura. _'What the hell is happening to him? He's gone mad!'_ thought Gojyo. Kougaiji who had been silent glanced at Gojyo's way and saw Gojyo's face was as pale as white paper. He knew something is going on so he walked towards Nataku and punched him on his face causing him to stumble. Nataku looked at him in surprise and amazed.

"Before you kill Homura, why don't you check on your girlfriend first," said Kougaiji. At Kougaiji's words, Nataku looked at Goku and stunned. Quickly he stood up and knelt next to fainted Goku.

"Go-Goku…?" Nataku caressed Goku's face with his quivering hands. Goku's face was paled and a tiny trail of blood coming out of his mouth. He looked at Gojyo.

"He-he's not breathing…"

-----------------------------------

Nataku, Gojyo, Kougaiji, Sanzo and Hakkai were all sitting on the bench situated outside of The Clinic. After Gojyo told them that he couldn't feel Goku's pulse and his breathing, they quickly carried Goku to The Clinic, as they arrived; Yaone who was the nurse of the college told them to waited outside. Sanzo and Hakkai soon arrived; Sanzo with twitched face because he had been waiting for Goku in the Library for a long time until screaming and panicked Gojyo went to tell Hakkai that Goku didn't breathe! Hearing word GOKU plus DIDN'T BREATHE made Sanzo pulled Hakkai to the clinic.

It's been an hour since Goku in The Clinic with Dr. Nii and Yaone and it has been an hour Nataku felt VERY guilty for pushing Goku with his elbow. He wished he wouldn't do that but he did and it's too late for that. _'I'm supposed to protect him…not hurt him…'_ thought Nataku as he buried his face onto his palms. His shoulders were shaking from holding his tears. _'I'm sorry Goku…I'm really sorry…' _and a tiny tear fell finally.

"How did this happened?" Sanzo finally asked after an hour of silent since he arrived. He was curious, angry, twitched, worried, mad, despise, furious and shaking. He wanted to know who did this to GOKU. (Well, he thought the person inside is Goku, not Mokumi) he wanted to kill, beat, kick, hit, slash, hurt, whack (too soft, thought Sanzo) and break the person who hurt Goku's body apart and threw him into the sea. He couldn't explain anymore what he felt when he heard Gojyo screaming; _"I CAN'T FEEL GOKU'S BREEATHING!!!" _All he knew was his world started to turn black if what Gojyo said was true.

"Sanzo…"

"I ask you, what happen?" Sanzo asked, stern, glaring at Nataku. Nataku's eyes met with his and Sanzo could saw guilty in those eyes.

"I told them to join Physical Defence class," said Homura as he arrived with Zenon behind him. Sanzo shocked seeing both of whom he knew.

"Homura! Zenon! What are you two doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, Genjo Sanzo. But it was my fault for letting this happened. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't happened," said Homura, bowed. Sanzo winced staring at Homura then to Zenon.

"Tell me what happened," command Sanzo. Homura, Zenon, Gojyo and Kougaiji started to tell the whole story to Sanzo and Sanzo eyes never left glaring at Nataku for he was the cause Goku didn't breathe.

"Don't be mad at my cousin, Genjo Sanzo for he was just worried and in pressure," said Homura.

"I don't need your help," said Nataku.

"So because you are in pressure, you lose your temper easily?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes. I admit that. I got temper problem when I was in pressure. I easily get mad and would kill someone if he made me madder," replied Nataku, his eyes staring at the floor like a death person (You know, like in series where Nataku seems coma…I think).

"You hurt Goku to dead just because he made you madder?" Sanzo's voice louder at every word. "That is the most RIDICULOUS REASON I'VE EVER HEARD!!!" Sanzo shouted as his arms were held by Hakkai to restrain him from attacking Nataku. Nataku didn't respond, his eyes still staring at the floor. "If anything happened to Goku…" Sanzo's eyes narrowed, _**"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."**_ Dangerous voice that made Gojyo shivered and amazed with Sanzo. He didn't knew Sanzo really cared about Goku. Say…did he knew the person inside is Mokumi?

"Please be quiet," Dr. Nii opened the door and looked at all of them. "Oh…everyone is here," Dr. Nii smiled and saw Homura. "Homura, I didn't expect to see you here," said Dr. Nii. Everyone looked at Dr. Nii in curious and eager. He supposed to them about Goku's condition now.

"How's Goku?" Homura asked.

"Oh yes, the bo-I mean the girl. She's fine." Everyone sighed relieved. Sanzo's eyes widened and looked at Hakkai.

"She? You mean the person inside is not Goku?" Sanzo asked.

"Well, it's Mokumi actually but everyone started to call her Goku," replied Hakkai, guilty for lying. Sanzo's mouth slightly opened then he cursed.

"Kuso…" Sanzo felt his cheek burning hot. He was embarrassed for he had showed his feeling towards Goku in front of everyone, Homura and Zenon of them all too!! Hell, his father would smiled in victory if he heard this. He thought the person inside was Goku but actually was Mokumi.

"You may enter if you want, but be silent," said Dr. Nii. Gojyo, Nataku, Hakkai and Kougaiji went inside the clinic with only Sanzo, Homura, Zenon and Dr. Nii remained outside. "Genjo Sanzo? Aren't you going to see her?"

"No. I'm not interested in her," said Sanzo and walked away from the trio. Dr. Nii, Homura and Zenon stared as Sanzo walked away until he was out of their sight that they looked at each other and smiled.

"Our Genjo Sanzo sure had changed," said Zenon.

"Indeed Zenon. Indeed."

"Well, what are you going to do? Tell his father?" Dr. Nii asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"We just see how this all will end," said Homura, smiled. "Very soon though. Very soon…"

-----------------------------------

"So, how's the exam?" Nataku asked Goku after they walked outside of their Cooking class. Goku smiled widely.

"Good I guess! The recipes were easy!" exclaimed Goku.

"I see. Its good to hear that," said Nataku, smiled.

"Ahh…our exams finally end! I feel much better! No more stress from studying!" Goku stretched his arms to the air. "So, wanna go to the gym?" Goku asked Nataku.

"Huh? Hmm…sure," Nataku replied.

"Great! Let's go then!" Goku grabbed Nataku's wrist and dragged him to the gym. Mid-year exams finally over for Goku and Nataku and they were glad that the exam went well and Goku had no problem answering the questions like before. The incident last week in the gym where Nataku accidentally pushed Goku and losing his breathe had causes Goku's weak heart getting worsen. Hearing this from Yaone's mouth made Nataku felt guiltier, Gojyo stunned, Hakkai cried and Kougaiji silent. Upon Goku's awake, all of them didn't utter a word as Goku asked them what's with the faces. Goku didn't say anything though when Hakkai told Goku that his heart problem was getting worse instead he chirped like a baby and told them not to worry.

Nataku resigned being a prefect since that day and it made Goku felt guiltier for he thought Nataku resigned due to him but no, Nataku denied that and told him it was because he wanted to be together with Goku. Still guilty, Goku didn't force Nataku to take back his resigned for he feared Nataku would gone mad again like last time. Nataku feared Goku thought this and from that day, he kept apologizing to Goku.

"Don't worry about it Nataku. It's not your fault. I should have told you about Homura," said Goku as they were on their way towards the gym and Nataku once again apologized to Goku.

"I'm really sorry," said Nataku again.

"Nataku please! I don't want to hear those words again from you. I forgive you already," said Goku.

"But-" Goku kissed Nataku quickly then broke it. "Go-Goku?" shocked because that was the first time Goku kissed him since they returned to college.

"I love you and I will never hate you," said Goku. "Don't apologize to me anymore," said Goku again as Nataku was about to open his mouth. Nataku sighed in defeat and Goku smiled victoriously. "Good boy," Goku patted Nataku's head. Nataku smirked evilly, caused Goku to stop patting. Suddenly Nataku pulled Goku and kissed Goku passionately, his hand traveled behind his back. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and panted heavily from kissing. "Pervert!" Goku pinched Nataku's cheek and walked away.

"Aww…Goku!" Nataku followed him behind. As they arrived at the gym, they heard a pounding sound and shouting voice.

"Oh! They have started already!" Goku ran inside the gym and saw Sanzo was shouting at the juniors and Gojyo was sitting on the bench, smoking. Goku sit next to Gojyo who smiled at him. "So, have you decided yet who will be your main players in Shirojou Basketball Tournament?" Goku asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes we have decided. Well, Sanzo choose actually since he's really good in choosing the best player," said Gojyo as he inhaled the cigarettes and some ashes fell onto his lap.

"Is Kougaiji one of them?" Goku asked, knowing that Kougaiji had enter Basketball Club before the holiday.

"Yup. He's good," said Gojyo. "He got shoot 10 of 10 balls from here," said Gojyo as he pointed to the area outside the line which when shoot, got three points. "How cool is that?! So we have no hesitation but to enter him too," said Gojyo

"So, who else you entered?" Nataku asked. Gojyo looked at Nataku and still uneasy with Nataku's presence since last incident. But knowing Goku still with him and he quit prefect job, he has not to be afraid.

"Sanzo, of course he's the captain, me, Kougaiji and…that's all," said Gojyo.

"But you only said three. I thought there were supposed to be five main players," said Goku.

"Well…Sanzo thought the others are not really good. That's why we take new player today. Sanzo wanted to select the best," said Gojyo.

"What about Hakkai? He's good in basketball," said Goku as he remembered Hakkai had shot 20 balls from three point areas continuously without failing.

"No can do. He got archery to focus on. They also got a tournament within two weeks. Besides, Hakkai is the captain of archery," said Gojyo.

"Hmm…basketball player will be lost if Sanzo cannot find the best one in time," said Goku, putting his chin on his palm and stared at Sanzo. Sanzo looks gorgeous and smashing when he wore that sleeveless shirt and short pant. Goku blushed red and shook his head roughly.

"Something wrong, Goku?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"Say Nataku," Gojyo called. Nataku and Goku looked at Gojyo. "Are you good in basketball?"

"Err…no. I'm only good in Judo and Kendo," replied Nataku.

"I'm good! I'm good!" Goku said, raising his hand.

"Really? You? Good in basketball?"

"What? You don't believe me? I can play, really!"

"Prove it then," Gojyo grinned.

"Humph! I will!" Goku frowned and walked towards the basketball arena, snatched one of the balls from the junior and stood in front of the ring. Sanzo stunned seeing Mokumi and glared at Gojyo. Goku made a basketball player posed then he shot the ball. The ball flew into the air towards the ring then it fell through the ring. Gojyo's jaw dropped causing the cigarettes fell onto the floor, Nataku smiled and Sanzo stunned. "Yeah! I did it!" Goku jumped up and down like a kid got his first ice-cream he had always wanted. The juniors amazed and clapped their hands loudly, cheered. "Hah! Told ya I'm good in basketball!" shouted Goku when suddenly his heart pained causing him to kneel, clutched his shirt at his chest.

"Goku!" Nataku ran towards Goku and knelt next to him.

"Oh shoot!" Gojyo followed behind.

"Goku, are you all right?!" Nataku asked, panicked seeing Goku shut his eyes tightly and sweating. He then gasped and heaved heavily, laid down on the floor.

"I-I'm fine…just tired…" said Goku slowly. Still heaving.

"Kuso na Goku…you're good in basketball," said Gojyo, trying to comfort Goku.

"He's right," Sanzo said from behind.

"Heheh…thanks…"

"Goku, let's go to clinic," said Nataku.

"O-Okay…" Nataku lifted Goku's body slowly and then they walked outside the gym.

"Heh. Being nice to Goku, huh?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? It's the first time you compliment someone! Even Kougaiji is that good you won't admit!" said Gojyo.

"You think I was kidding about Mokumi is great in shooting the ball just now?" Sanzo asked.

"Well yeah!" Gojyo looked at still Sanzo. "Wait…don't tell me…you meant it?" said Gojyo.

"Why would I lied to someone who was about to die?" Sanzo turned around and continued shouting at the juniors. Gojyo looked at Sanzo in awed then to the door.

'_No way…'_

"He'll be all right. Just need some rest," said Yaone after checked Goku.

"Thanks." Yaone smiled before left Nataku and Goku. After that Nataku looked at Goku who groaning.

"Neh…it hurts…" said Goku.

"Who told you to play the ball?" said Nataku, smiled even though in his heart he felt guilty for letting Goku shot the ball. He should have known Goku shouldn't exercise in this condition as Yaone had told him. How can he have forgotten that?!

"It still hurt…hehe…" Goku smirked.

"Why don't you take some sleep, Goku? I'll wait you here until you're awake," said Nataku.

"Really…? You will…?"

"Em." Nataku kissed Goku's forehead. "I will." With that, Goku drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------

Yeah! Goku's heart attack indicated that he and Nataku are going to break up! Yeah! Not yet Sanzo x Goku fans…not yet…bwuahahahahahahahaah! Am I evil or what? Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: YEAH! Finally!! Yahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

"No! I don't want you to go!!"

"I'm sorry Goku. I wish I could refuse but The King had chosen me," said Nataku, feeling guilty as he looked at crying Goku. "Goku, I promised I will come back," said Nataku.

"No. No. I don't want you to leave me…" Goku shook his head, tears continued to fall down to his neck.

"Please Goku. This is also an opportunity for me to become an ambassador," said Nataku.

"Bu-But you're going to live there for years! What if you forgot about me?!"

"I will not forget about you!"

"I still can't…no Nataku…"

"I'm sorry Goku. Please…" Nataku embraced Goku tightly as he would never let go of Goku if it wasn't because of his mother calling him. A month after the incident of heart attack, Nataku had been informed by Principal Jiroushin that he had been selected by The King to continued studying in Uni Komera (UK) near to Guza Country for getting great and best grades within these two years in college. Nataku was shocked and wanted to refuse but disobeyed King's order also mean dead. He had no choice but to accept it and he was having difficult time to tell about it to Goku. He didn't want Goku to feel sad especially when he has this heart attack.

So, Nataku decided to tell Goku a day before he departed to UK and Goku's respond towards the news was the same as he thought before. First Goku awe, then started to cry and screamed. Nataku and Gojyo tried to calm Goku down and when finally Goku calmed down, Nataku didn't say anything again but to hug him.

"Come on Nataku, your flight will depart in ten minutes," said Nataku's mother.

"Goku, I promise you I will come back," said Nataku as he kissed Goku. Goku's hand clutched Nataku's clothe tightly he wouldn't want to let it go. "Please Goku…"

"I-I have a bad feeling Nataku…I don't want you to go…"

"But Goku…"

"Nataku…" Goku showed his pleaded eyes.

"Come Nataku. I'm really sorry Mokumi, but Nataku's future will be your future too," said Nataku's mother as she released Goku's hand from Nataku's clothe and dragged Nataku towards the entrance to the flight SHINKEN 370. Goku wanted to chase Nataku but his foot was cold. He couldn't move yet his mind screamed telling him to stop Nataku from entering that entrance.

An entrance to hell.

However he was too late. Nataku and his mother were already out of his sight. "Nataku…don't leave me…" said Goku. "Please don't leave me…"

-----------------------------------

The next day, Goku isn't in a mood to go to class. He still wrapped with blanket in his bed, crying. Gojyo who skipped his class decided to stay with Goku for a while before he went to the Library. Since last night he couldn't sleep due to the whimpered sound from Goku's bed which Gojyo guessed that Goku was holding himself from crying. Gojyo pitied Goku and kept checking on Goku just incase he was trying to kill himself due to the pressure of Nataku leaving him.

"Choke!" Gojyo heard Goku crying again. He sighed, took cigarette from his pocket and lightens it. He went to the table by his bed and took the remote control and switched on the television they have just got after the holiday.

'_Hmm…I wonder if there are any interesting movies…'_ thought Gojyo as he click the button and the channel of television kept changing until at one click, Gojyo's hand stopped clicking and the cigarette in his mouth fell down. He looked at the channel really intently that he didn't realized he was about to step on his hot cigarette. "Ouch!" screamed Gojyo.

Goku woke up abruptly and looked at whimpered Gojyo blowing an air to his hot foot. After blowing the air, Gojyo looked at Goku and gulped. "What's wrong?" Goku asked. Gojyo quickly grabbed the remote control and changed the channel. "What is it?" Goku asked, curious.

"Nothing!"

"You're lying," said Goku as he looked at the television. Channel 49; Learning English with Barney. "I…didn't know you like Barney," said Goku, amazed.

"Hehe! My favourite!"

"Since when?"

"Since…forty-five seconds ago…?" this made Goku more curious. Suddenly their door swung opened by panicked Hakkai.

"Gojyo! Did you watch the news?! Nataku's flight---" Hakkai stopped when he saw Goku.

"Nataku? What happened to Nataku's flight?" Goku asked. Hakkai looked at Gojyo who shrugged and grinned. Then Goku recalled something. Gojyo never like Barney! He hated Barney! And Gojyo was acting strange just now…and Nataku's flight…his heart throbbed fast. Goku quickly grabbed the remote from Gojyo's hand and changed the channel. His finger tapping the next button until it stopped at one channel.

A UK NEWS channel. A woman was talking and behind the woman, there was a picture of a crashed plane. On the plane, Goku could make out the title; SHINKEN 370. Goku's eyes widened, his heart suddenly stopped pumping and vision became black.

-----------------------------------

"I'm sorry, we have counted dead bodies and it was the same amount as the number of the passengers rode the plane which meant…he's dead too," said Homura at Sanzo. Sanzo nodded understand and looked at Goku. Goku was sleeping on his bed with a respiration tube plugged into his nose. The devise besides his bed showed a screen of a horizontal zig-zag from left to right. On the upper right of the screen, a changed of numeral can be seen. 60, 59, 60, 63, 59, 73 and etc. On the table next to his bed, placed a tray of untouched food of this afternoon and a new Honey Juice.

It's been two weeks since the crashed plane event. Goku didn't eat nor touched it one bit or walked outside of his room to go to class or to canteen since that dreadful days. His body started to get loosen up and sometimes Gojyo could see his bone under his skin which terrified him. Everyone was concerned about his health that Yaone kept forcing Hakkai to force Goku to eat with his condition like this, he might dead at anytime. Of course, Hakkai had tried everything to make Goku eat but to no avail, it was not working. Yesterday Gojyo lose his patient and forced Goku to eat by forcefully opened his mouth wide and put inside the food, Goku was screaming and crying almost choked due to sudden full of food in his throat.

Luckily Hakkai and Sanzo were not far from them and was about to visit Goku when they heard Goku's scream and Gojyo's shouts. When they entered the room, they saw Gojyo as if he was trying to kill Goku and quickly broke them apart. Gojyo was terrified for he had almost killed Goku and was crying for all night and spent a night with Hakkai in his room. Sanzo left with Goku by Hakkai to watch him last night though at first, Sanzo didn't agree but seeing Gojyo's crying made him changed his mind.

So, the next day, Sanzo still with Goku (Or Mokumi) who was sleeping which he was glad for that because he can sleep well (Though sometimes woke up when heard Goku's whimper) and sat on the chairs next to Goku's bed. He looked at Goku's sleeping face and it was a peace face unlike the one he sees within these last two weeks which full of sad, disappointed, betrayed, and plain and sometimes Sanzo thought that Goku's showing nothing as if he was dead. Sanzo liked this face better. Peace, beautiful, soft, pretty, smooth… then all those expressions gone when Goku stirred and his eyes slowly opened. Still beautiful, thought Sanzo. Goku's eyes scanned the room until met with Sanzo's.

"Sanzo…?" Goku spoke for the first time in this last two weeks.

"You're awake."

Goku scanned the room again incase he had missed seeing someone else. No one else was there but him and Sanzo. Then he stared at Sanzo and their eyes met for a long time. Sanzo enjoyed it and wished that this would last forever but his wish was not granted. The door opened. Hakkai carrying a tray of food and drink with Gojyo behind him entered. Hakkai looked at the tray on the table and sighed. He put aside the old tray and replaced it with the new one. "Goku," Hakkai spoke. Goku looked at Hakkai. "Please eat," said Hakkai, pleaded. Goku silent and stared at Hakkai for a while before to Gojyo who was scratching his head. Then Goku smiled for the first time.

"Harahetta…" whined Goku, weak. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo stunned hearing this then Hakkai chuckled, Sanzo sighed while Gojyo grinned. He quickly took chair and sat in front of Goku's bed.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday," said Gojyo.

"Nah…daijoubu neh Gojyo. You made me think about it last night…" said Goku and opened his mouth when Hakkai said; _Aaa…_ and feed Goku like a baby. He munched the food slowly before swallowed them. "Hmm…delicious…"

"Heh. Stomach-brain," Sanzo sighed as he leaned against the chair and smirked handsomely.

"Wooo…our namaguza Sanzo was smirking! Scary…"

"Urusai ero kappa!" Sanzo threw a newspaper to Gojyo's head.

"Hey! That's hurt!!"

"Ch!"

"Teme na--!!!"

"Ma, ma, if you want to fight, go outside. We have a patient here," said Hakkai as he feed another food to Goku.

"It's okay. I'm enjoying it though," said Goku.

"Aww Goku…"

"Hehe," Goku grinned.

"Great! Let's fight Sanzo!" Gojyo made a fight pose. Sanzo stared for a moment before he shifted his gaze and humph! "Whoa! Don't you dare 'humph'ing me! Face me now Sanzo!!"

"I'm not in the mood to fight with ero kappa," said Sanzo. Goku and Hakkai sweatdropped while Gojyo's vein popped out of his head. Then Gojyo threw a pillow and it hit Sanzo's head. Everyone silent. One of them twitched, one of them opsie, one of them chuckled while the others sweatdropped. "Teme…ERO KAPPA!!!" Sanzo threw another pillow to Gojyo and Gojyo defence himself, screaming.

"Wahahahahaha! Sanzo finally acknowledge my presence!!" Said Gojyo, throwing a book and hit Sanzo's head. "Opsy…"

"EROOO KAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAA!!!" and they started to fight. Goku chuckled cutely while Hakkai tried to calm them down.

"Ma, ma…"

"Hehehehe…" Goku clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"Goku…you seem happy seeing they're fighting…"

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Hakkai…but its fun seeing them like this…"

"Hmm?"

"I…I don't want them to worry about me anymore…" said Goku, smiled.

"Aww Goku…" Hakkai smiled then suddenly his head hit by a pillow. Sanzo stunned, Gojyo's face turned to horror and Goku closed his mouth with his hand. Hakkai smiled at stunning Sanzo and horror Gojyo. "You two…" and Hakkai's hand threw the pillow hit Gojyo's face. "Oh my…that feel funs," chuckled Hakkai.

"Teme na Hakkai! Take this!" Gojyo threw the pillow Hakkai had thrown to him and there, they had fun (except Sanzo who irritated) throwing the pillows (or books) at each other and they carefully not to threw towards Goku's direction. Goku enjoyed this and chuckled every time they got hit and sometimes Goku joined them too and once, he got to hit Sanzo. Sanzo stared at him for a while and for that moment; Goku saw Sanzo was smiling handsomely at him causing him to blush. And he got pillow-hit from Sanzo. The foursome was having fun that day.

-----------------------------------

"Sanzo," Hakkai patted Sanzo who wear glasses and was studying.

"Nanda?"

"I…need to tell you something," said Hakkai, nervous.

"What?"

"Well, it's about Goku-I mean Mokumi…" When Hakkai mentioned Goku, Sanzo turned his spinning-chair to Hakkai. In front of him, sat nervous Hakkai on his bed, staring at him. In his eyes, there was guilty and nervous.

"What about her?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai was getting nervous that he kept looking right and left as if he wanted to make sure no one nearby. Sanzo sighed and put down his glasses on his study table and folded his arms over his chest, staring at Hakkai. "What is it Hakkai? Are you going to tell me about something that you're supposed to tell me long time ago?" Sanzo asked again. This time Hakkai gulped and Sanzo sure this was important.

"Sanzo, actually Mokumi…" Hakkai stammered.

"Hakkai." Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "Tell me the truth," said Sanzo. Hakkai's eyes widened, then he chuckled and sighed smiled.

"So you have figured it out already?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo arched his eyebrow.

"Tell me about it."

"Sighed. Sanzo, I guess you already figured this out already since you ARE cleverer than me," Sanzo smirked at this then Hakkai continued. "But I will still tell you the truth or I will feel guilty for the rest of my life," said Hakkai.

"Good. What is it?"

"Mokumi is actually Goku when he was in female," said Hakkai. Sanzo standstill. "Goku had drunk a potion made by Dr. Nii accidentally after he almost throttled by a new girl and spend a night in The Clinic."

"He's switching the two bottles, right?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai stunned for a while and smiled.

'_Sanzo sure is clever. He even knew Goku was switching the two bottles. I wasn't even mentioning two bottles as far as I can remember,'_ thought Hakkai and continued. "Yes, that's right so Dr. Nii accidentally gave him the wrong potion for he thought Goku didn't switch them and gave him the right potion. So, the next day Goku changed into a girl."

"Strange…that day I saw Goku in male form…" Sanzo thought for a while then he remembered Dr. Nii was there. _'So... he was there to give the reversed potion to Goku on that day…but how on earth did Goku turned back into a girl…' _thought Sanzo.

"Goku told me that the old man of orphanage forced him to drink the potion which turned him back into a girl," said Hakkai, surprising Sanzo because Hakkai could read his mind. "But since that potion only one in this world, Goku would be a girl forever."

"Ch." Sanzo cursed. Maybe he should force Dr. Nii to make the reversed potion. Then again, he cancelled the thought. Dr. Nii is a weird professor. No one can force him to make a potion or he might make a killing potion. Maybe he should talked about this with Dr. Nii. He didn't want Goku to be a girl forever. He wanted to love Goku as himself. Not as anyone else. He wanted Goku to know that he only love HIM, not HER. There was no HER in loving Goku Sanzo promised that to himself. Only he and Goku. No other person.

"Sanzo," Hakkai called.

"Nanda?"

"How do you figured this out?"

"Ch. Don't fools me Hakkai. Who wouldn't know when you, Hakkai, the most accurate and RIGHT person this college, would called Mokumi, Goku? You are not that kind of person, Hakkai. I knew you for years already. You can't fool me. And besides, its weird when Mokumi appeared right after Goku gone and Mokumi gone when Goku appeared. Since that day in orphanage where I saw Dr. Nii I realized this." Said Sanzo. Hakkai smiled again.

"Then, about the two bottles? I don't think you're there with him, were you?" Hakkai asked causing Sanzo to blush.

"Of course not! I knew Dr. Nii very well. He's my father's doctor too. He always prepared two bottles to my father. I thought those two bottles were his medicine but then I realized it was a trap."

"Trap?"

"Yes. He intently does it. I guess he just wanted to make sure whether his patient a naughty or calm person," said Sanzo. Goku is in naughty category.

"Hmm…why would he wanted to do that?"

"Ch. I don't want to know about him anymore. I don't like him," said Sanzo as he put on his spectacle and focused on his study back.

"So…you still love Goku?" There was silent.

"Yes. I still love him." Sanzo was sure of this.

-----------------------------------

"So Sanzo knew?" Goku glanced at Hakkai in amazed as he was told by Hakkai that Sanzo knew the whole thing. "Is he mad?"

"No, of course not Goku. Sanzo had figured it out already since the day he went to your place," said Hakkai.

"Wow…Sanzo sure is clever," said Goku.

"Yes indeed."

"Yo Hakkai!'

"Gojyo?! I thought you were having a meeting with basketball team," Hakkai received kissed from Gojyo and blushed. Goku felt a little hurt seeing this remembered him of Nataku and him. Goku tried to forget about Nataku and he does not wanted to think about past anymore. He couldn't bear the pain every time he thought about his memories he shared with Nataku but every time he wanted to forget, those images of he and Nataku just kept coming into his mind. This hurt him much. However, he was glad Gojyo and Hakkai always there for him. Plus Sanzo, whom he really glad to be with. He was glad Sanzo already knew about him though for he was worried Sanzo would hated him because lying at him. Now he really glad.

"Oh yes. We already have new best players," said Gojyo.

"Really? Who?"

"Hmm. Sanzo told me you knew one of them," said Gojyo.

"Me? I know that person?"

"Yeah. The boy, whom I forgot to ask his name said he was from your place too. Principal Jiroushin invited him to joined college yesterday," said Gojyo.

"From my place…?"

"Yup. Said he's the best basketball player in his place," said Gojyo again.

"The best basketball player…" _'The best in orphanage? The only good in basketball in my place is Eroshi and me,'_ thought Goku. _'There's no one else good in basketball but me and Eroshi. Oh wait! Is it Eroshi?'_ Goku looked at Gojyo and asked, "Does that boy have a green spiky hair?"

"Yeah! That's him! With two blue eyes," stated Gojyo as he took one cigarettes and inhaled it after he lighten it.

"Oh my god! That's Eroshi!" Goku quickly leave the room which now only occupied by Hakkai and Gojyo. Gojyo smirked at Hakkai and kissed him.

"Hmm Gojyo. Not now. We can't leave Goku running around or he might faint," said Hakkai.

"Aww…Hakkai. I've been waiting for this moment. We haven't even done it yet!" pouted Gojyo.

"Gojyo…"

"Pouted. Pouted. All right, let's go." Hakkai kissed Gojyo before they leave the room to follow Hakkai.

"Eroshi!!" Goku embraced Eroshi as he arrived at the gym. Seeing Eroshi made his heart leaped and happy that he embraced Eroshi tightly. "I can't believe it! You're here!"

"Ugh…can't breathe Goku…"

"Oh, sorry!" Goku broke the embraced and smiled at Eroshi.

"Heheh Goku. I'm glad to be here. I cant wait to see you, you know," said Eroshi. Seeing Goku happy now made Eroshi relieved. He had heard about Goku having a heart attack and then Nataku's death and it made him worried about Goku's lost. He begged The King to let him study here that after a week, Principal Jiroushin collected him and told him his wishes granted. He was really happy at that time and quickly prepared his clothe. However, upon arriving here, Principal asked him whether he was good in basketball or not and he answered yes without thinking. Well, he's good actually so he was brought here today. "So, how are you feeling?" Eroshi asked.

"Never better!" Chirped Goku. "So, you're going to be the main player?"

"Oh yes. I got shot all of the balls from three points area," Eroshi grinned proud.

"That's great! No wonder Sanzo and Gojyo want you to play with them!"

"Oh yes, but…there's something else…" Eroshi frowned.

"Huh? What is it?"

"HE also have been invited to study here and selected as the main player," said Eroshi, frowning. Goku tilted his head and looked at Eroshi in curious.

"Who?"

"Remember our senior in our place?" Eroshi said. Goku tilted his head again. "You know, the one with long blue hairs and eyes…" Eroshi leaned forwards and whispered, "The one Flenisa said had a 'that thingy' on you…" Goku stunned, looked at Eroshi in shocked.

"No way…he's no longer live with us."

"Well, Principal Jiroushin get him too from outside town. I was shocked seeing him too. He's my roommates," said Eroshi, frowned.

"All right! All the main players gather around!" Sanzo shouted after talking with the juniors. Gojyo, Kougaiji and Eroshi walked towards Sanzo and stood around him. Sanzo looked around and frowned. "Where is he?" Sanzo asked then his eyes landed on Goku. Goku could felt his hair back raised and cold. Goku slowly looked back over his shoulders and gold eyes met blue eyes.

"Hello Goku-san," the young man smiled. Goku gulped and smiled.

"Hello Hazel."

-----------------------------------

Yeah! Finally no longer Nataku x Goku! (GOODBYE NATAKU!!) and Sanzo x Goku with his new enemy! Whahahahahahahaha! Evil me…thanks for the reviews!!!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: I didn't know who I should choose as the next Sanzo's enemy in taking Goku's heart! Then Hazel came floating in my mind…so I add him! Yeah for Hazel! Don't worry! This chapter will be where………I don't want to spoil it! Yeah! Enjoy!

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

Hazel smiled handsomely at Goku as he stretched his hand for Goku to shake it. Goku slowly took the hand (winced) and shook slowly. "Long times no see," said Hazel.

"Aah…"

"How are you doing? I heard you got heart attack," Hazel's eyes turned to pitied eyes and smiled sadly.

"Oh yes…but I'm fine now," said Goku, grinned. Hazel looked intently at Goku for a while then his eyes widened when they were stopped at Goku's chests. His hand slowly reached for Goku's chest and…he touched it. Everyone stunned, one of them cursed mad in his mind, one of them was laughing hard in his head, one of them sweatdropped, one of them wishes he was Hazel, while the other stunned and speechless. Goku looked at Hazel's hand and felt odd, then looked at Hazel and blushed. "KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Goku screamed and his voice echoed in the gym.

Hazel stared at blushing Goku whom now hiding behind cool (winced and twitched) Sanzo. He looked at his hand unbelievably then to Goku. His mouth was slightly opened. "Goku-san? You're…"

"HENTAI!! HENTAI HAZEL!!" Goku shouted.

"What the hell did you do that for, Hazel?! Are you crazy?!" Eroshi said, blushing.

"I…I didn't know Goku-san was a girl," said Hazel.

"She is Goku's sister," Kougaiji said. Everyone looked at him in awe. "What?"

"Hakkai, Kougaiji didn't know?" Goku asked Hakkai.

"Err…I guess no…" Goku slapped his forehead and sighed.

"What is going on?" Hazel asked. "I was sure Goku was a boy before I left the orphanage," said Hazel. Gojyo's eyes widened and looked at Hakkai.

"You didn't tell ero kappa where I lived?" Goku said.

"Hahahaha…I guess not…" Hakkai sweatdropped. So, Goku, Eroshi, Gojyo and Hakkai explained to Kougaiji and Hazel about Goku's transformation into a girl due to Dr. Nii's potion. Kougaiji kept staring at Goku and it made him felt easy that he hide behind Sanzo. Hell, Kougaiji felt betrayed for he had fallen in love with girly Goku. Now, knowing that girl Goku was actually a boy Goku, his heart break into pieces though his expression didn't change. Poor Kougaiji na… Hazel however interested in Goku's new sex and his eyes were gleaming and shimmering as he watched Goku pouted.

After explaining Goku's transformation, Hakkai explained AGAIN to Gojyo about Goku's place and how he found out about it. Actually he had done some researched on Goku for he was VERY curious about Goku that he asked Principal Jiroushin nicely where then Principal Jiroushin gave the details easily because Hakkai would never give up if he started some MISSION. He also told all of them except Sanzo, Eroshi and Hazel about the abuse Goku experience since he was a little in orphanage. Hakkai tried to use soft and gentle word so that it won't hurts Goku's heart. Gojyo and Kougaiji stunned hearing it. Since then, Gojyo swore he would not treat Goku like dirt.

"Aww Gojyo, it's okay! That old man already dead and I were glad the Prince took care of place. Ah! I wanted to see him neh!" said Goku, his face was happy. Eroshi, Hakkai and Kougaiji looked at Sanzo before they received the glare. "Oh, by the way Eroshi, is Sora okay? I heard he got sick…" Goku's face turned to worry.

"Oh, Sora's fine. Flenisa take care of him. He really misses you, you know," said Eroshi.

"Mou…I miss him too. I miss Flenin and the others," said Goku.

"Aww…do you miss me, Goku-san?" Hazel smiled.

"Err…yes…?"

"Aww! I miss you too!" Hazel hugged Goku tightly from behind that Goku could feel he was touching his breasts and blushed irritably. Seeing from Goku's face, everyone knew what happened. Gojyo wishes he was Hazel, Kougaiji remain cool (his mind screaming), Hakkai chuckled, Eroshi speechless and Sanzo, well…he winced and twitched.

"Ha-Hazel! Let me go!"

"Aww…I want to hug you more!" Hazel didn't release Goku.

"Bu-but Hazel! You-you're touching my----!" Goku stunned as Hazel tighten his clutched. "KYYAAA!! HAZEL!!! STOP SQUEEZING IT!!!!" screamed Goku. Everyone silent and stunned. Eroshi's jaw dropped wide, Gojyo was imagining it and drool, Kougaiji twitched, Hakkai was laughing soft and Sanzo, he grabbed Hazel's hand and gripped it tightly, his eyes were glaring at Hazel. Hazel smiled seeing Sanzo and Goku shocked seeing Sanzo's face were full of angry, despise and jealousy.

"Ara, ara Sanzo-san. Please let me go," said Hazel, his other still at Goku's chest.

"Let him go," said Sanzo, stern.

"Hmm…not until you let go of my hand," said Hazel. Sanzo's gripped tighten and he was getting madder when there was no changed in Hazel's expression as he gripped it tighter.

"Ek! Stop squeezing it!!" Goku tried to free from Hazel but Hazel was too strong for him. Perhaps the basketball made him this tougher than before. Sanzo twitched hearing Goku moan from the squeezing and tighten his gripped against Hazel's hand.

"I said it once. LET.HIM.GO." Sanzo threatening Hazel. They stared at each other for a long time that Gojyo started to lighten his cigarettes, sat on the floor and inhaled the smoke. Hakkai sat next to him and was enjoying the scene. Kougaiji kept cursing at Hazel silently while Eroshi speechless, still standing, stared at the two young men staring (glaring actually) at each other. Goku was getting tired and gave up on struggling.

"Please! Why can't one of you just give up?!" Goku whined as he felt another squeeze, he winced. Sanzo saw this, and as usual, when Sanzo lose temper, he will gone mad (coolly) that he pulled Hazel by his hand roughly, causing Hazel to surprise and release Goku instinctively, landed on the floor, hard. "Gasp! Hazel!"

"Ara, ara…Sanzo-san…" Hazel stood up and patted his messy trouser then glanced at Sanzo. "You're strong," said Hazel. Goku looked at Sanzo then to Hazel and back to Sanzo again. He was afraid they're going to fight here. Before Hazel walked towards Sanzo, Goku stretched his arms in front of Sanzo to block his way, surprising Hazel. "Goku-san?"

"Don't Hazel," said Goku. Hazel awed. "Do-don't hurt Sanzo," said Goku, blushing. Sanzo stunned hearing this from Goku's mouth and he could feel his cheeks burning hurt. Gojyo was whistling, Hakkai was smiling, and Eroshi (ALWAYS!) speechless and Kougaiji ignored them. Goku was protecting. But heck! He also strong! So Sanzo put on his ego and sneered.

"I don't need your help, bakasaru," said Sanzo, using the word bakasaru for the first time. Everyone looked at Sanzo in amazed; Goku felt hurt and lowered his arms.

"Sanzo-san, you hurt Goku-san," said Hazel.

"So?"

"So…it pains me to see Goku-san hurt," said Hazel, hand at his chests in girly way. "You won't like it if I'm mad when someone hurt Goku-san," Hazel's eyes turned serious and glared at Sanzo. The juniors who still in the gym quickly ran outside the gym only left Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, Kougaiji, Eroshi and Hazel.

"Ch. I'm not scared of you," cursed Sanzo as he looked at down-Goku with the corner of his eyes. He felt guilty inside actually. He shouldn't have kept using his ego. But that was why he was popular among the girls. He's handsome, cool, EGO, pretty, charming, EGO, smashing, gorgeous and EGO again. Seeing Goku down like this made him thought a second about keeping his EGO. Maybe he should delete his EGO.

"Oh really? That's good to hear," Hazel smiled evilly which made Goku and Eroshi shivered. "Before I do what I should I do, can I ask you something, Sanzo-san?"

"What?"

"Do you love Goku-san?" Hazel asked. Everyone looked at stunned Sanzo to wait for his answer. They were anxious and wanted to know even Hakkai whom already knew about Sanzo's feeling wanted to hear this for he was sure Sanzo dislike to confess in front of everyone. Goku, the most anxious of all waited patiently and his mind was playing the Hazel's question repeatedly like a tape. What will Sanzo answer? Did he love Goku? If he did, would he tell him in front of everyone (important peoples!)? Or did Sanzo only love Mokumi, not Goku? Goku nervous, anxious, worried, curious at every seconds. However, depth down inside his heart, he wishes that Sanzo loved him as HIM.

"What if I am?" Sanzo replied and asked back. Goku blinked.

"Is that a yes?" Goku asked. Sanzo stared at Goku and blushed.

"Bakasaru."

"Neh, is that a yes?" Goku asked Hakkai. Hakkai smiled satisfied and nodded. Goku blinked for a seconds before blushed irritably. _'Sanzo love me!'_ thought Goku. His heart jumped in joy and he felt happy as if his world has changed from boring world into a world where was full of his favourites food. The memories about Nataku and him were slowly vanish and retreated as he kept repeating the thought that SANZO LOVE HIM over and over again. _'Sanzo LOVE ME!! But wait! Did he love me as ME or MOKUMI?'_ Goku looked at Sanzo.

"Hmm…then I have no choice…Goku-san is very precious to me…" Hazel smiled.

"?" Then Hazel, with his hand at his hip and the other hand pointed to Sanzo, he said.

"Genjo Sanzo, I challenge you on personal competition and whoever wins, got the prize," said Hazel. Great! Another challenge from a man, thought Sanzo. This is probably the 59th times he received challenges from a man. The reason most likely because their girlfriend had fallen in love with Sanzo and all of them lose the challenges easily where Sanzo isn't interested and wasn't using his whole strength. Both the men and their girlfriends lose because Sanzo wasn't interested on having a girlfriend first. However in Hazel's case… "The prize will be…" Hazel smiled at Goku which Goku didn't like one bit. "Son Goku."

-----------------------------------

"STUPID HAZEL!! WHAT THE HELL HE WAS THINKING??!

"I think he's going nuts."

"You're right! He's gone nuts! I cannot believe he had challenge Sanzo and me as the bet!!" Goku stamped his bed.

"But Sanzo accepted it," said Eroshi, sitting on Gojyo's bed. Goku thought about IT and blushed. "You know, for a second I thought he would refuse…"

"Me too." Goku bowed, his fingers playing with his toes. Then he blushed again, scratched his hairs and lay down on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Argh!! I cannot believe this is happening to me!!"

"Heh. Goku, you have a lot of fans," Eroshi grinned. Goku stared at Eroshi for a while then to the ceiling. Since he had turned into a girl, he had met a lot of cool and handsome young men. Nataku (well, he's bestfriend but after becoming his girlfriend, Goku got to know him better), Homura and Sanzo. Sighed. Being a girl was difficult. They are weak, sensitive, cannot eat much and easy to get mad. He hated those things especially when he was in period. Damn it was painful!

However, Goku also find positive things about being a girl. Like getting to meet cool and handsome guys (Ah…Sanzo…), can skipped class if in period (Dokugakuji once wished Goku would skipped during his class but Goku forced himself to attend the class and ended up going to toilet every ten minutes), he could run faster, he could jump higher and etc. Hell, he didn't know what to do now. He wished Dr. Nii would make the reversed potion.

"Na Eroshi…"

"Nanda Goku?"

"Am I…beautiful?" Goku asked. Eroshi was speechless (AGAIN!) and blushed. "Eroshi?"

"You mean when you were a boy or a girl?" Eroshi asked back. Goku blinked.

"Eroshi na! Of course when I am a girl. I'm not that beauty when I was a boy," said Goku, blinked as seeing Eroshi blushed deeper. "Am I?"

"Well, Flenisa always said to me that you look beautiful…even when you're a boy," said Eroshi. Goku stunned. "When you wore a dress," added Eroshi. "And bracelet, necklace, steep shoes, ribbon--"

"Knock it off Eroshi! You're making me blush!" Goku pouted and buried his face onto the pillow. He cannot believe Eroshi had just said that to him.

"Opsy. Sorry Goku."

"Mmmm…I shouldn't have asked you," said Goku and rested his chin on the pillow, staring at Eroshi. He watched Eroshi intently and realized that Eroshi sure is cute and handsome too. "Neh Eroshi."

"Nanda?"

"You look handsome," said Goku instinctively. Eroshi speechless again.

"Wha-what?!"

"Hehehehehehe. You're blushing!"

"Wha---! Goku!" Eroshi threw a pillow towards Goku and it hit Goku's shoulder. Then they started to have a pillow fight. After a few minutes fighting, both of them rested themselves on Goku's bed and stared at the ceiling. "Neh Goku…"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think will win?" Eroshi turned his head to Goku.

"Hmm…I don't know. Sanzo is really good in basketball."

"Yes I know that. I have seen he played before and boy his pose look perfect!"

"Mmm…" Goku smirked wide imagining Sanzo's sexy prefect pose when he tried to shot the ball. So…smashing.

"But Hazel is not that bad too. He's the best in our place," added Eroshi. Goku's smirked turned to frown.

"Sighed…I don't know anymore and I don't want to think about it right now!" Goku sat up, scanned the room and sighed again. "I'm bored…"

"Me too. What do you want to do?" Eroshi asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Goku asked.

"I don't know."

"Sighed…" Goku laid down back and stared at the ceiling. His mind floating around the room, thinking about Sanzo, Nataku, Sanzo again then Hazel and then Sanzo again. Damn, he had fallen in love with Sanzo. Goku shifted his body to his left with his back facing Eroshi. He had fallen in love with Sanzo. He didn't know when but he was sure right after Nataku's death, Sanzo always be there for him, comforting him (in different ways such as helping him in his studies) and was kind to him. He remembered the first time Sanzo smiled handsomely at him.

Ahh...he will never forget that day.

The day where he, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were having fun spending time together (though Sanzo sometimes irritated) and the first time he had forgotten about Nataku. He felt peace and calm being besides Sanzo.

Sanzo is a light to him. Goku couldn't find what word that matches with Sanzo's characteristics and so far he only likes one word. Sun. Sanzo is like a Sun to him. Shining him right after Nataku's death and lead him to a better life. Sanzo never left him since then and always in front of him to vanish the darkness which engulfed him.

Sanzo is his Sun. Ah…gorgeous and handsome Sanzo is his Sun.

Then he felt guilty. He had forgotten about Nataku. He felt guilty and mad at himself for easily forgot about Nataku. He still sad though but sometimes when Sanzo's around him, Nataku was vanish from his mind and it pissed him off. He shouldn't forget about Nataku, his lover, his bestfriend. Damn he hated it. There's no way he can love Sanzo if he was still thinking about not forgetting Nataku. But forgetting Nataku guilty him. Goku sighed and turned around to face Eroshi. Eroshi was sleeping with his arms behind his head. Goku sighed again, closed his eyes and soon, he drifted to sleep.

"Goku, wake up!"

"Mmmm…let me sleep…" Goku pushed the annoying hand which tried to woke him up.

"Goku! Wake up!!" the hands shook him roughly.

"Stop it!" Goku abruptly sat up, half-open eyes, looked at frowning Eroshi. "What is it?" Goku rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Sanzo wanted to see you," said Eroshi. Goku's eyes suddenly wide opened as he stared at Eroshi.

"What?"

"Sanzo want to see you," said Eroshi. "He's waiting in his room."

Goku walked towards Sanzo's room slowly and thought about the possibility of what would Sanzo wanted to talk with him about. About Hazel? About his feelings? Is Sanzo going to confess his feelings towards him privately? Or Sanzo just wanted to have a talk, nothing more. Goku confused and by the time he realized it, he had knocked the door and there was voice; _'Come in'_ from inside. Goku turned on the doorknob, peeked inside and saw Sanzo sitting at his desk; Goku stepped inside and closed the door behind him softly.

Goku decided to take a sit on Sanzo's bed (he didn't know it was Sanzo's bed) after a long silent and glanced around the room. The room was tidy, unlike his and Gojyo's room. Maybe Hakkai cleaned it or maybe Sanzo did it. Goku didn't care about that. He felt comfortable being in Sanzo's room (or on his bed). Tidy, neat, and clean. The books belongs to Hakkai (Goku think) positioned on Hakkai's desk in front of Hakkai's bed. Besides Hakkai's desk, was Sanzo's desk and Goku realized now that Sanzo was facing him, wearing a glasses (HANDSOME!) with arms folded in front of his chest, leaned against the chair. Goku gulped. Sanzo look smashing!

"So…why do you want to see me, Sanzo?" Goku asked to kill his nervousness. Sanzo glanced at the other wall and Goku was sure he saw Sanzo blushed for a second before he glanced at Goku and smiled handsomely (Goku stunned and speechless). Sanzo stood up, walked towards Goku and sat next to him on his bed. Goku gulped seeing Sanzo wearing glasses this close. 'S_anzo look gorgeous with those glasses!_' Thought Goku. Then Goku felt something, he looked at his hand and saw Sanzo's hand was holding his! Goku blushed redder as he stared at Sanzo who slowly leaned forwards and pressed his lips against his. Another soft and gentle kiss he received from Sanzo.

Sanzo broke the soft kiss and looked at stunned, blushing Goku. _'Kuso…Goku look cute when he's blushing,'_ thought Sanzo. Still his hand being hold, Goku shook his head and looked at Sanzo in awe. He couldn't control his nervous and happy that he was blushing redder than before. Sanzo amazed seeing Goku's face could turned redder than usual. _'Kuso! He's so cute!'_ Sanzo screamed in mind and kissed Goku again.

'_Sanzo kiss me! Sanzo kiss me! Sanzo kiss meeeee!'_ Goku's mind screamed in joy before Sanzo broke the kiss again and stared at blushing Goku. _'I cannot believe Sanzo kiss me!!!'_ thought Goku.

"Okay, stop blushing already," said Sanzo, in his usual tone. Goku snapped back to reality and began to blush again. Sanzo started to get irritated with Goku blushing yet he liked it. Sanzo then raised his hand and pinched Goku's nose.

"Oww!" Goku rubbed his nose. "What did you do that for?!"

"For blushing hard," said Sanzo.

"Oh…but is that wrong? I mean…blushing?"

"Bakasaru."

"Saru teru na!"

"Whatever." There was silent between them. So, what was the kiss for? What does it mean? Does it mean Sanzo love him? If he does, did he love Goku as HIM or HER? What happened if Sanzo said that he love Goku? Will Goku forget about Nataku? Will he felt guilty if he forgotten about Nataku? "Goku," Sanzo called.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

-----------------------------------

Goku woke up early that he shouted outside his room; _**"MORNING EVERYONE!!!!!!"**_ waking Gojyo up and other students from the same block (Sanzo one of them). He then grabbed his towel and take a bath, put on clothe and skirt after that and walked happily outside towards Sanzo's room. He opened the door without knocking it first that Sanzo whacked him on his head because Sanzo was wearing only a towel around his hip when he opened the door. Goku didn't mind at all when he got whacked. Sanzo being half-naked is worth more than the whack he got from Sanzo.

Yesterday, Sanzo had confessed his love towards Goku personally. Goku was happy, joys, stunned, free, in love, excited and anxious. He didn't know what to say after Sanzo confession but then he screamed; _'I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!'_ and Goku kissed Sanzo back. Sanzo wasn't expecting that from Goku but he was glad Goku didn't rejected him. He was afraid (Yes, Our Sanzo is afraid) Goku would rejected him and it made him worried for Goku didn't say he love him too after he said so yesterday morning in front of the others in the gym. He saw Goku's face was happy when Hakkai told him Sanzo love him but he still not satisfied so, he called Goku and confessed and it went well.

Except a part where Goku mentioned about Nataku. He told Sanzo that he didn't want to forget about Nataku when he was with Sanzo. Sanzo felt jealous because Goku still remembered about Nataku who had died due to plane crashed two months ago! Forgetting Nataku made Goku feel guilty and it pissed Sanzo off but Sanzo let it slide. Loves don't easily wear off. So, Sanzo told our Goku that so long Nataku is in Goku's heart, he would never forget about Nataku. Receiving a cool advice from Sanzo made Goku loved him more than he already had that he kissed Sanzo again, passionately this time.

"Sanzo! Finish yet?!"

"Urusai bakasaru! It's still early!" shouted Sanzo from the bathroom. Goku pouted and sat on Sanzo's bed. Hakkai who still in pajamas smiled.

"Mou!"

"Ma, ma Goku. You're early today," said Hakkai. "Today is Saturday, no classes," added Hakkai.

"Em! Sanzo is going to bring me to a date!" Goku giggled happily.

"Really? Wow…I didn't Sanzo would do that."

"Yeah! I also never thought about that! I mean, he's a guy who isn't that romantic! But I like it about Sanzo! Hehehe!" Goku grinned. Then Sanzo left the bathroom and grabbed a fine clothe and trouser. After putting them on, he grabbed a black cloak. Goku blushed seeing a smashing handsome Sanzo in front of them. _'Sanzo sure is rich having those cool clothe…'_ thought Goku and looked down at his clothe, blushing. _'Compare to mine…it's more like ten to one,'_ added Goku. Sanzo noticed this and looked at the way Goku dress.

'_Bakasaru.'_ Sanzo pulled Goku up and shuffled his hairs. "Let's go," said Sanzo and walked outside his room. Goku stunned for a while before he turned to Hakkai.

"Don't worry Goku. Sanzo still love you as you," said Hakkai, smiled. Goku felt a little relieved and quickly, he followed Sanzo before Sanzo got madder.

-----------------------------------

Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Finally Sanzo x Goku! Hooray for Sanzo x Goku! Hip! Hip! Hooray! Hip! Hip! Hooray!! Hip! Hip! Hooray!!! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapters! Really appreciate it! I loved them all! Hehehe.

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: A date! Sanzo is going for a date with Goku! Kyahahahahaha! Let see… I have never been on a date before (WHAT?!) but I have seen them on TV. So, enjoy!

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

Blue Paradise Restaurant, the most expensive restaurant in Shinken Country where only peoples with millions dollar could afford eating here and it was belongs to The Prince of Shinken Country. As they entered the restaurant, Goku was awed and amazed, his mouth wide opened as he glanced around the restaurant. The tables and chairs were made of fine wood made by the finest wood company in the world, on top of the tables, placed the fine silk golden cloth and expensive candles imported from outside the country. The customers here were wearing an expensive tuxedo and dresses that shining and twinkling. They shocked when they saw Sanzo.

Seeing Sanzo arrival, the waiter quickly walked towards him and winced when he saw Goku behind him. "Morning, Sanzo-sama," said the waiter, bowed.

"Two best seats," said Sanzo.

"Certainly Sanzo-sama!" The waiter lead them to the best seat which near the window and from there, they could see a garden full of colourful flowers with a pond at the centre and a beautiful beach. Sanzo smiled handsomely as he sees Goku's face full of awed and excited when he watched the scene outside. "Here's your menu, sir," said the waiter as he gave Sanzo and Goku (Whom he ogles) the menu. Goku looked at the menu. WHAT THE HELL??!! The food menus here cost over fifty and the drinks cost over twenty! Goku gulped as he checked his wallet and counted the money. One, two, three, five, ten, fifteen and altogether he had Twenty-two only. Holy! He could only afford the drinks!

Goku looked at calm Sanzo and wondering what would he order. "I want Shark Fin Soup," Goku looked at the prices and shocked. Hundreds!! "Roasted Chicken sized X," over hundreds again! "Butter Prawn sized S," ANOTHER HUNDREDS AGAIN!! And Sanzo kept ordering expensive delicious food. After Sanzo done, Goku calculated and overall it cost more than thousand dollars. Goku started to get panic, worried and anxious. What if Sanzo couldn't afford all these? What if he thought this place is cheap and didn't look at the prices. Sanzo noticed panic surrounded Goku's body. "Goku."

"Huh?"

"What do you want to order?" Goku though for a second, checked the menu again looking for below twenty-two dollar food. Ahah! There's one! Nikuman cost fifteen each. "Well?"

"I want nikuman one, please!" Goku said. The customers in the restaurant looked at Goku's way and laughed. "Huh?" The waiter tried to hold his laugh because after that, Sanzo gave everyone a glare which turned them into silent and focused on their food. Goku blinked and perplexed.

"Meatballs Spaghetti for him-I mean her," said Sanzo as he handed over the menu to the waiter. The waiter quickly went to kitchen leaving Sanzo and Goku alone. After that a loud hysterical laughed heard from the kitchen. Goku frowned, glared at Sanzo. "What?"

"That's expensive!" exclaimed Goku.

"So?"

"SO?! I don't have money Sanzo! I only got twenty-two and kuso! This restaurant is expensive!!"

"Don't worry, I'll pay," said Sanzo. Goku gulped and buried his face onto his palms.

"Sanzo baka na…I don't want to be here…" murmured Goku. After a few minutes, the food they ordered placed on the tables and Goku drool at the sight of such delicious food. _'Whoa…'_

"Eat." Sanzo picked up the fork and spoon. Goku was about to eat when he realized the other customers were watching them. It made Goku felt easy especially the girls whispering against each other, giving him a glare and jealousy look. "What now?" Sanzo asked as he realized Goku wasn't eating.

"I-I can't eat here."

"Why?"

"I just can't, Sanzo."

"Sighed. Where do you want to eat then?"

"It's okay. You can eat. No need to go to another place." Sanzo sighed again. He stood up, grabbed Goku to the counter and took out a shiny card where a number 4649 201 0000 plated on the card and gave it to the waiter. "Sa-Sanzo?"

"Credit," said Sanzo to the waiter. The waiter's eyes turned to $ icon and quickly checked it.

"Sanzo, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to eat without you," said Sanzo, smiled handsomely at Goku. The girls stunned seeing Sanzo smiled for the first time as some of them fainted and wailed in crazy. After the waiter returned and gave back the card to Sanzo, they left the restaurant and walked towards the other side of the street. Sanzo faced Goku and asked, "So, tell me why you didn't want to eat?"

"It's expensive."

"So?"

"Kuso na Sanzo…I'm not a rich boy like you to afford such expensive food!"

"I can pay them for you," said Sanzo.

"Sanzo na…it's okay…and besides, I don't like the way they're staring at us! It made me feel weird!" said Goku. Sanzo silent for a while before he sighed.

"Fine. We go to much cheaper restaurant," said Sanzo. Goku is unique, thought Sanzo. Usually girl would be happy when their food paid by their boyfriend but in Goku's case, it's different. Goku didn't like someone paid the food for him (Yeah, yeah I know. In series, he didn't care about it! Hah! Weird…). This is why Sanzo loved Goku. He's unique and cute.

"By the way Sanzo, why are they laughing when I ordered nikuman?" Goku asked. Sanzo smirked. "What?"

"People rarely ordered nikuman there and nikuman was the cheapest food in there," replied Sanzo.

"So? What is wrong ordering them anyway? Ch!" Goku pouted.

"Ignore those people. They only cared about their rank," said Sanzo as he held Goku's hand and rubbed the surface of it with his thumb. "So, where do you want to eat?" Goku thought for a while before he made grinned face.

-----------------------------------

"Eto…10 nikuman ojisan!"

"Coming right up!"

"Hehehe," Goku grinned at stunned Sanzo. They were in front of shop which sold nikuman. "Nikuman here is the most delicious and cheapest!" Said Goku as he pointed to the price of the nikuman. One dollar for one nikuman. Sanzo smiled in defeat and ran his hand over his hairs. After a few minutes, the owner handed over the ten nikumans to Goku; Goku paid the nikuman with his owns money. "Here Sanzo. It's delicious!" Goku gave Sanzo one nikuman.

Sanzo bit the nikuman slowly and Goku was right. It is delicious. "Come again!" said the owner after Sanzo and Goku left the place. They are now having a walk at the garden. Kids were chasing each others, adults smiled seeing their kids were having fun, the elders sat on the bench, enjoying the calm of the garden, birds splashing in the pond, teenagers were having a date and at this sight, Goku was thinking about Sanzo. Sanzo still eat his last nikuman, his eyes watched the running kids. Damn he hated kids.

"Hehehe." Goku giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something," said Goku, smiled as they sat on the bench not far from the elders.

"Remember about what?" Sanzo bite the last pieces of nikuman and drink the orange he had just bought from the Nikuman Shop.

"Some older kid ten years ago," said Goku, his fingers entangled with Sanzo's fingers. "I still remember his face though, I was eight years old, still a kid and was having hide and seek game with Eroshi and Flenin." Goku's face softens at every words and it made Sanzo felt peace. "Then we heard Komyo-sama was coming that we quickly went to see him. He's our favourite visitor," said Goku, stared at stunned Sanzo. "What's wrong Sanzo?"

"Huh? Nothing. Continue Goku." Sanzo kissed Goku's forehead.

"Hehehe. So, we went to see him but there was a boy, older than me with him. So pretty as far as I can remember," Goku smiled. "The boy had this cute bear doll which he hugged it tightly as if he thought we were trying to steal it," added Goku. Sanzo becoming more stunned. Oh shoot, that boy was him ten years ago. Goku didn't realize this so he continued. "I think his name is Koryu." Hell Sanzo was very STUNNED.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Koryu, you can play with them," said Komyo. Koryu shook his head, his hand clutching Komyo's robe while the others hugging his bear doll. His eyes scanned the area, looking at every kid around him. He didn't like the way they all looked at him especially the golden-eyed kid. So wide and cute. Did he say cute? Oh what the heck. "Now, now Koryu, go play with them. I won't be too long," said Komyo and left with the old man.

"Neh, what's your name?" Green spiky-haired kid asked him. He has blue eyes.

"Koryu."

"That's a cool name!" said the golden-eyed boy. Cool? What a weird kid.

"Thanks."

"So, are you Komyo's son?" the spiky-haired kid asked.

"No…he's my stepfather," replied Koryu.

"Aww……and he promised me to give me a big brother," pouted the golden-eyed boy. Cute, thought Koryu. The golden-eyed boy looked at Koryu and their eyes met violet with gold. Koryu felt his cheek burning hot but he quickly shook it off.

"Wow! That's a cute doll!" the spiky-haired boy took the doll from his hand and hugged it.

"H-Hey! Give it back to me!" The other kids started to gather around the spiky-haired boy.

"Wow! So cute!" a girl pulled the doll's hand.

"Let me hold it!" Another girl pulled other hand.

"He-Hey! I got it first!" the spiky-haired boy embraced the doll tightly.

_SCREETCHH_

Everyone silent. Koryu's eyes widened as he saw his doll's hands had been pulled apart from its body. The girls started to scream and ran way from the spiky-haired boy to their rooms; the two girls threw the doll's hands followed by the other boys. Only the spiky-haired, golden-eyed boy and Koryu remained there. The spiky-haired boy gulped, the doll fell from his hands and hides behind the golden-eyed boy. Koryu slowly picked up his doll and the remaining hands and looked at it sadly. Then he glared (cutely?) at the two boys.

"Sorry…" the spiky-haired boy said. Then the golden-eyed boy stood in front of the spiky-haired boy, stretching his arms to protect his friend.

"Don't hurt him," said the golden-eyed boy. Koryu gulped seeing the golden eyes pleading at him. Then Komyo and the old man returned. A horror can be seen in both boys' face.

"Hmm? What has happened Koryu?" Komyo asked.

"Oh! What happen to your doll?!" The old man shrieked as he saw Koryu's doll tear apart and walked towards Koryu. His eyes gleaming in passion as he looked at Koryu intently that Koryu stepped back a little. His hand stretched slowly and all of sudden he screamed. Koryu looked behind the old man and saw the golden-eyed and spiky-haired boy bite the old man's fingers before they stepped back to where they were. "WHO DARE TO BITE ME??!!" raged the old man. The boys stepped back slowly, scared. The boys had saved him, thought Koryu.

"Now, now, calm down," Komyo interrupt.

"Oh, really sorry Komyo-sama. These boys are very naughty. I bet they're the one who had torn up sir's doll," said the old man, bowed and turned to face the boys. "Now, tell me who did this to his doll?" the old man threatens them. The boys were scared and panicked. Then the golden-eyed boy stepped forward.

"I-I did it." Koryu stunned while the spiky-haired boy speechless.

"You…I'll deal with you later," the old man smirked before he turned to Komyo. "Really sorry Komyo-sama, this boy is the naughtiest of them all but don't worry, I have a punishment for him later," said the old man. The golden-eyed boy started to whimper and glanced at Koryu in sad eyes before he bowed.

"Aww…please don't punish him, he's still a kid," said Komyo.

"Hahaha. Really sorry Komyo-sama, but it is a rule here and we have to follow them," the old man smiled wide. The golden-eyed shook his head and suddenly he hugged Koryu. "Hey! Stay away from him!"

"No! Please don't leave us! Please stay here! Please!!!" the golden-eyed boy struggled to free from the old man's gripped and got slapped many times.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!!" Koryu shouted. The old man glanced at him in awed and quickly, he released the boy who then comforted by his friend. Koryu wished he's the one comforted the boy. However he cannot do that, not in front of his stepfather. "Do not punish him. This is not his doing. It was…my doing," said Koryu. Komyo awed and smiled handsomely. The old man stunned and cursed. "Understand that?"

"Y-yes!'

"Well, we better get going Koryu."

"A-all right," Koryu looked back at the two boys for a while. Then the spiky-haired boy ran towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you," said the spiky-haired boy. "Goku is really happy." And he left and for that moment, he wished he could stay.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sanzo couldn't believe what he had heard. Goku's stories were about him going there for the first time ten years ago and Sanzo didn't realized he had met Goku before. The golden-eyes boy was Goku and that spiky-haired boy was Eroshi! He should have known that for they look familiar! "So, did that old man punish you?" Sanzo asked. Goku bowed.

"He was furious with me that later that night he…" Goku shaken and Sanzo felt guiltier.

'_Damn that old man!'_ cursed Sanzo. If he had known this would happened, he would have stay there as Chibi Goku had told him to then the old man wouldn't touch him! Goku was saving him that time yet he didn't do anything about it! _'Kuso…I want to kill that old man…'_ Sanzo's hands tighten his gripped, confusing Goku.

"Sanzo?" Sanzo's been acting weird since he told him about his story. _'Wonder why…?'_ thought Goku. Then Sanzo pulled Goku into his arms and embraced him tightly. "Sa-Sanzo?"

"I'm sorry," murmured Sanzo. Goku blinked, didn't understand what Sanzo was talking about. "If only I stayed as you told me, then that old man would not touch you. You have saved me yet I didn't anything for you," said Sanzo again. Goku blinked many times then he remembered something. Koryu have violet eyes and blonde hairs. Sanzo have violet eyes and blonde hairs. Goku pushed Sanzo gentle and looked at Sanzo in awed.

"Koryu?"

-----------------------------------

"Huh?! Sanzo is that kid?!" Eroshi stepped back after Goku had explained about Sanzo's first time meeting them ten years ago. Goku nodded, smiled happily while Sanzo stared at Eroshi without emotion. "Err………gomen?" Eroshi stated then got whacked by Sanzo. "Itei!"

"Sanzo, you promised me you won't hit him!"

"I didn't promised you I won't WHACK him," said Sanzo, satisfied after long time looking for the kid whom tear up his doll and wanted to WHACK him hard.

"Mou! It's still the same as the whack!! Eroshi, are you all right?" Goku glanced at Eroshi.

"Aah. I deserve it though. Hehe." They laughed while Sanzo cursed. Then someone knocked the door. Goku went towards the door, opened it and shocked seeing smiling Homura with Dr. Nii behind him.

"Homura? Professor Nii?"

"Hello Son Goku. May we come in?" Homura asked.

"O-Oh, okay," Goku stepped aside to give spaces for Homura and Dr. Nii to enter. Once they were inside, Homura, without asking for Goku's permission, sat on his bed, his leg over his other leg and smiled. Sanzo twitched seeing Homura's being disrespect. Dr. Nii sat on the chair besides Goku's bed. "So, what is it, Homura?"

"Nii, friend of mine got a good new for you," said Homura. Everyone looked at Dr. Nii.

"I made the reversed potion." Goku and Eroshi speechless.

"Whoa---really?!"

"Yes. Tested it already and it works," said Dr. Nii.

"All right Goku! This is cool!" Eroshi hugged Goku from behind. Goku glanced at smiling (hidden one) Sanzo and smiled.

"So, where is it?!" Goku asked. Dr. Nii glanced at Goku then to Sanzo and back to Goku.

"Sighed. You know Hazel, right?"

"Err…yeah…?" Goku got a bad feeling.

"He had helped me to find the ingredients of the reversed potion," said Dr. Nii. Sanzo cursed while Goku and Eroshi blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, he helped me to find the ingredients. When I finally finish it, he took it away from me," said Dr. Nii and sighed again. Eroshi speechless, Sanzo frowned, Homura smiled and Goku, he stunned and suddenly fainted.

"Goku!"

"Oh god Goku!" Eroshi panicked.

"Damn that Hazel! What is his purpose?!" Sanzo cursed.

"He told me," Dr. Nii added while staring at fainted Goku. "Another price of your and his competition is that potion. Anyone who won gets to keep the potion and do whatever you want to do. He told me he will destroy the potion so that Goku can be a girl forever if he wins."

"Damn him…"

"Gojyo, aren't you going to visit Goku?" Hakkai asked. They were in library now and as usual, since they had become a lover, Gojyo always came to the library, not to study his homework, but to study Hakkai. Gojyo smiled dreamily, unaware of what Hakkai had said. Hakkai sighed and pinched Gojyo's cheek.

"Ow! What do you do that for?!"

"I asked you, do you want to visit Goku?"

"Hmm? Goku? What's wrong with him?"

"I heard he's fainted again," replied Hakkai.

"Huh? Really?! What happened this time? He played sport?!"

"No…he was shocked hearing the only reversed potion is in Hazel's hand, stole it from Dr. Nii," said Hakkai.

"WHAT?! Why would he do that?!"

"Said that the potion will also be the price in their fight tomorrow. Whoever win, got to do whatever he want with the potion," said Hakkai.

"Oh……That Hazel sure is mystery one," said Gojyo.

"So, do you want to visit Goku?"

"Nah……he's probably have Sanzo already. I heard Sanzo have a date with Goku this morning," said Gojyo.

"Yes, that's right."

"Man, Goku is one lucky girl."

"Why is that?"

"Hakkai, Sanzo is one of the most charming and handsome student in our college. Every girl wants to be his girlfriend but he didn't want to. Yet he choose bakasaru Goku whom he just met not long time ago."

"Well actually Gojyo, Sanzo had met Goku before," said Hakkai.

"Oh really? When?"

"Ten years ago in orphanage. They were still kids at that time. So, they can't remember each other when they're growing up," said Hakkai.

"Still he's lucky." Hakkai smiled. "But I'm lucky too, you know."

"Why is that?"

"Aww come on Hakkai! Like you wouldn't know! Of course because I got you!" Gojyo kissed Hakkai. "You the most mystery of them all."

"All right Gojyo, let's go. Goku probably waiting for us and I have made a promise with him."

"What promise?"

"Giving him a kiss," Hakkai smiled.

"WHAT?! You're kidding me, right?!"

"Hhehehehehe…" Hakkai left his room leaving behind stunned Gojyo.

"HAAKKKAAIII!!!"

-----------------------------------

Yeah! Good date! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter is the last! MAYBE.

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: Not really good in basketball. I still remember I was doing a rebound and I accidentally hit the ball on my shorter friend's head. Ops! Hehehe. Remind me of Sakuragi from Slamdunk. Hehehe.

**Namassuki**

**Of Your True Identity**

The competition between Sanzo and Hazel is today. Last night, when Goku was still in Sanzo's room (He wished Sanzo would kiss him but Sanzo was busied with his homework), Hazel had came to see Sanzo and tell him about the competition. They will have a basketball game. Whoever got to shoot most points within limited times, won Goku and the potion. Hazel kissed Goku first before he left room, causing Sanzo gone rage, throwing the pillows to the door many time. Goku tried to calm Sanzo down until Hakkai entered the room and the pillow hit his face. Everyone including Gojyo stunned and they remained silent for the rest of the night until Goku and Gojyo returned to their room.

"Ah Goku-san, I'm glad you came to watch us," Hazel hugged Goku lovingly. Sanzo, who behind Goku irritated, wanted to kick or kill Hazel but tried to hold his temper. No, not before the game, thought Sanzo. "I was worried that I couldn't sleep when I heard you fainted yesterday," said Hazel.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Thank you," said Goku after Hazel broke the hug. "Good luck, neh Hazel," added Goku.

"Oh…thank you very much Goku-san. I will try my best," Hazel smiled handsomely.

"Good luck, Genjo Sanzo," Homura said.

"Homura?! What are you doing here?!" Goku asked.

"Oh, I was told by Komyo-sama to see Genjo Sanzo. Incase a fight happened," replied Homura as he lifted Goku's hand and kissed it as usual. Sanzo twitched at this sight but he calmed himself down. For him, these were obstacles for him before he got Goku to be his. Patient will be paid with double.

"Okay, Sanzo? Hazel? Ready?" Gojyo with a whistle around his neck asked. He had been chosen to become a referee. Gojyo asked Hazel that he might cheat so that Sanzo could win but Hazel told him that he knew Gojyo wouldn't dare to do that. Besides, Sanzo wanted to play fair and he had warned Gojyo if he cheated, he would take care of him. The other students were interested in the challenge and came to the gym to watch them.

"Ready."

"Aah."

"All right! The rules are simples. Within an hour, you must shots as much ball as you can. The most will win," said Gojyo. The two competitor nodded understand. "Yosh!" Gojyo stood between Sanzo and Hazel with a ball in his hand. Then he threw the ball over their head and whistles sound. Sanzo and Hazel jumped as high as they could and their hands stretched to reach for the ball. Sanzo's hand touch the ball and it landed on Hazel's side. Once the ball bounced on the floor, Sanzo quickly passed Hazel and ran for the ball. He grabbed the ball and stopped at three points, from there he stopped and shot the ball. Goku cheered and jumped up and down while Eroshi tried to calm Goku down since he hasn't recovered yet.

"GO SANZO!!!"

"One point for Sanzo!" Gojyo shouted. While Sanzo was looking at jumping Goku, Hazel slapped Sanzo's hand and the ball fell. He quickly ran off with the ball towards Sanzo's area and shot it. "One point for Hazel!" Gojyo shouted.

"Aww…" Goku slumped into the bench and rested his chin on his palms.

"Told ya to be silent. Sanzo was distracted with your scream," said Eroshi.

"But I want to cheer for him so that he can win!"

"You're only making it worse."

"Pouted. Pouted."

"One point for Hazel!"

"What?! And I wasn't cheering for Sanzo this time!" Goku frowned at Eroshi.

"Err…maybe he did need your cheer," said Eroshi and Goku cheered louder, this time with pom-pom. "Aww…Goku…" Eroshi sighed blushed.

"Wahoo! Great one Goku! Another point for Sanzo!" Gojyo shouted, grinning. After fifty-five minutes, both Sanzo and Hazel got fifteen points and there are five minutes to go. Both of them already sweat, tired, panting fast, and both of them wanted to win that badly. The last five minutes was tough for them as both of them tried to grab the ball and once one of them got the ball, the other success in stealing it. Goku was anxious and worried. He didn't want Hazel to win not because he hated Hazel, but because he didn't love him and he didn't want to hurt Hazel's feeling. At least, when he loses, he would stop interrupting him and gave up on chasing him since he's the man.

'_Oh! I hope Sanzo win!'_ thought Goku. "How much time left?" Goku asked Eroshi.

"Three minutes more," answered Eroshi after he checked his watch. "Do you think Sanzo can win this?" Eroshi asked.

"Of course he will! He promised me already…" Goku recalled last night conversation before Hazel came. Sanzo had promised to him that he would win the game and returned Goku into a boy back for he wanted to be with Goku, not Mokumi. Then there was a shrieked from the girls and they found out that Sanzo had injured his ankle. "Sanzo!"

_PRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGG_

"Rest for a while!" Gojyo shouted and knelt beside groaning Sanzo. "Oi, all right?" Gojyo asked.

"Urusai."

"Oh…that's mean bad…"

"I said Urusai!" Sanzo tried to stand up but stumbled again. "Kuso…"

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku ran towards Sanzo and knelt next to him. He was panting fast. "Sanzo, are you all right?!"

"Bakasaru! Who told you to run?!"

"B-But you--!!"

"I can still stand!" Sanzo tried again and this time he can stand.

"Sanzo…" Goku's face full of worried that Sanzo felt guilty.

"I promised you already," smiled Sanzo. Hazel watched the two lovebirds from behind and smirked. "Let's go, ero kappa," said Sanzo.

"Oh-oh!" One minutes left and this time it was determined who the winner is. The game began with everyone anxious wanted to know who will shot the next. Gojyo threw the ball into the air and both of them jumped. Sanzo caught the ball but as he landed, he winced as another painful attacked his ankle.

"Sanzo…" Goku's eyes shut and hands together entangled as he prayed with all of his heart that there will be miracle. Then he heard a cheered from the students. He looked at the arena and saw Sanzo was about to give a shot. His heart leaped as he stood up. "GO SANZO!!!" and the ball in the air flew towards the ring and…it hit the ring, bounced back into the air. "Oh no!"

"Kuso!" Hazel passed Sanzo, giving him a smiled ran towards the ball. "Oh no you don't!" Sanzo followed Hazel behind. _'I wont give up until the time end!'_ screamed Sanzo in mind as he ran towards the ball, ignoring the pain at his ankle. Then he saw something weird. Hazel stopped and smirked at him as he passed Hazel. _'Masaka…'_ Sanzo ignored Hazel, jumped grabbed the ball, landed, and then jumped again entering the ball into the ring! Slamdunk! Time is 0. Everyone awed, stunned then cheered loud that Principal Jiroushin could hear from his office.

"Sanzo win against Hazel, 16 to 15!" Gojyo blew the whistle. Goku quickly ran to Sanzo's side and hugged him tightly.

"Sanzo! Sanzo you win!!"

"I promised you already…" Sanzo now can feel his pain and it was really pain that Hakkai had to put Sanzo's arm over his shoulder. "Damn ankle…" his face turned paled.

"Congratulation Sanzo-san," said Hazel as he stretched his hand. Sanzo looked at Hazel for a while before he cursed.

"Ch. You think you can fool me?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Sanzo-san," said Hazel. Sanzo cursed again while Goku perplexed.

"I wont forgive you for doing that…" said Sanzo as he stretched his hand and took Hazel's hand. "But sankyu," he shook Hazel's hand, smiled handsomely.

"Your welcome," Hazel said. Goku blinked and blinked and blinked until Sanzo ruffled his hairs.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked after Hazel left the gym. The other students congrats Sanzo before they left. Sanzo smirked at Goku before he kissed Goku.

"Nande mo nai," said Sanzo and fainted.

-----------------------------------

"Ouch! That's hurt bakasaru!" shouted Sanzo as Goku climbed on his bed and accidentally his knee stepped on Sanzo's ankle.

"Ops. Sorry," ginned Goku and lie next to Sanzo on the bed. Three weeks ago, Sanzo and Hazel were having a competition and the result was Sanzo won the game. Right after the game, Sanzo fainted and was held in the Clinic for a week. Sanzo was irritated though because Gojyo and Hakkai kept visiting them and when Gojyo with Goku together, they caused loud noise which made Sanzo couldn't sleep and hit them both. Sanzo's winning the game also means Hazel had given him the reversed potion. Sanzo had given the potion to Goku to drink Goku now longer girl instead he was his old self.

Everyone was glad though now that Goku turned back to himself (except Dokugakuji because he couldn't take it much longer tasting Goku's cooking where in girl's form, he cooked better). Sanzo and Goku now officially lover. Yes, Sanzo x Goku! Finally Sanzo had his wished. "So, how's the exam, Sanzo?" Goku asked

"Easy."

"Really?! That's great…" sudden sad.

"What's wrong? You're not happy?"

"Well, if you passed, that's mean you will get to the university and I'm going to miss you so much!" Goku stated. Sanzo sighed.

"Goku, I will still be your lover and I will never forget about you," said Sanzo reminding Goku of Nataku's last words before he left and got killed. Goku gulped and embraced Sanzo tightly.

"Na-Nataku also said those words," said Goku. He could feel Sanzo's body stiffened in his embrace. "He-he said he would never forget about me but-but then he…" Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Sanzo hugged Goku back and kissed his hairs.

"I'm not Nataku," Sanzo whispered and Goku looked up at him, perplexed. "I'm not Nataku, Goku. This is me, Genjo Sanzo. I promised to you that I would never forget about you and leave you," said Sanzo and kissed Goku on the lips. "I never break a promise," added Sanzo before he kissed Goku again. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and stared at each other. "Besides, the university isn't far from here," said Sanzo as he picked up the newspaper, wearing glasses and read them.

"Huh? Where is it?"

"Next to our college," replied Sanzo. Goku awed and blushed irritably. He remembered now. There was a university next to their college. University of Shinken. The best university in Shinken. How could he have forgotten that? Then Goku looked at Sanzo again.

"Neh, why do you thank to Hazel after the match?" Goku asked. Sanzo lowered his glasses as he stared at Goku. Then he read the newspaper again.

"He purposely lost to me," said Sanzo. Goku shocked.

"W-what?! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Hazel did that on purpose? I can't believe it…" said Goku. Hazel wouldn't never do that as far as Goku can remember. He still remembered where Hazel and Eroshi were having a match in chess in order to win the title of The Most Cleverest in Chess which he wasn't very interested in but won. However, competition with Sanzo to win Goku whom he desired the most, he easily lose and on purpose at that?

"Maybe he realized that I really love you," said Sanzo after Goku silent for a long time. Goku looked at him.

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"Hazel…is kind…" Goku smiled and saw by Sanzo. Sanzo cursed, pulled Goku into his arms and kissed him. "S-Sanzo?"

"I hated it when you were smiling cutely while thinking about another guy," said Sanzo and kissed him again.

"Jealous?" Goku smirked cutely and seductively. Sanzo cursed again and pinned Goku down.

"Hell yes I am," said Sanzo and kissed Goku passionately. "I love you, Goku."

"I love you too, Sanzo," said Goku and that night, for the first time in their life, they slept together.

"How's Koryu?" Komyo asked Homura.

"He's good and recovering rapidly," replied Homura, bowed as gentleman. Komyo smiled satisfied.

"Hmm. Koryu is growing up fast. Sighed. And he had fallen in love with Son Goku at that," said Komyo, smiled again.

"Indeed Komyo-sama," said Homura, smiled.

"Homura."

"Yes, Komyo-sama?"

"It's time to tell The King."

"Are you sure, Komyo-sama?"

"Yes. This is because The King had chosen a bride for Genjo Sanzo, The Prince."

**THE END**

THE END! THE END! THE END! FINALLY END! OF YOUR TRUE IDENTITY FINALLY END!! HOOREY FOR ME!! How's that? Is it fun? I tried so hard not to reveal that Sanzo is The Prince until the end of the chapter and I did it!! Yeah!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THESE STORY REVIEWERS! WITHOUT YOU, this story will not end! Hehehehee. YEAH! BYE!! WHAT?! Sequel?! Hell yeah! I'm doing it now! Hehehe! Okay! Bye! See you in _**SUBDUED**_!!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


End file.
